Shadowed Sunsets
by Akkadia
Summary: The long awaited sequel to tearstained raindrops. Two years have passed since Yug's supposed death. Yami and the others are now college students, but Yami's heart won't forgive him for allowing his love to die. But when a mysterious letter appears... R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Akkadia: (jumps in) Whoo hoo!

Kanna: Hey all, hope you missed us. Man, my hikari's life has been extremely hectic lately.

Yami: Oh, yeah, she's starting a new job in a few weeks, just moved into a new place, and her sister is getting married!

Akkadia: I told you all I'd be back, but I didn't say when. Well, here we go, the long awaited sequel to Tearstained Raindrops!

Kanna: And no she doesn't own Yugioh so don't' sue!!

A/N: Ahh, it's good to be back! Well, I am really sorry for taking so long with this. I just hope it meets your satisfaction. Don't be surprised if you have to read it more than once, even I confused myself when I wrote it lol. Well with out any further ado, here is chapter 1 of Shadowed Sunsets

Chapter 1

_The sunset. The one time when lovers of all ages, genders, and races, could just sit back and enjoy each other's company. Of course the best place to see the night sky over power the day was on the roof of the Kame Game shop._

_"It's so beautiful."_

_"Yes, but no more beautiful than you my love."_

_"Yami, let me ask you something."_

_Yami glanced over at his one and only love, "What is it Yugi?"_

_"Why does it become so dark?" Yugi suddenly asked._

_Yami looked at Yugi confused, "What do you mean? With the stars and the moon, the darkness never really takes over."_

_Yugi shook his head, "No, the darkness in your heart." Moments later the young man's amethyst eyes grew wide with fear._

_Yami reached over to comfort him, but found an invisible force was holding his arms back. Moments later, a large dagger appear in his right hand and without knowing, it found himself holding the dagger against his love's chin, "What, what's going on?"_

_"Do it Yami, you must. You must kill me then yourself. You must end my suffering and your own." Yugi spoke in a voice that was not his own._

_"No, Yugi, don't say that please!" Then he felt his arm jerk and felt that crimson liquid pour onto his already tainted hands, "YUGI NOOO!!!"_

"Yami, wake up!"

Yami Motou sat up quick and leaned forward. His entire head was spinning and his ears were ringing thanks to the echo of his own scream. It took him a moment to remember where he was. Once he saw the man in the suit standing in front of the blackboard he suddenly realized where.

"Mr. Motou, are you all right?"

Yami nodded, his cheeks blushing a faint shade of red, "Gomen, Shikaru-Sensei. I haven't been getting much sleep lately." He shot a glance towards Joey who was looking at him with an extremely worried expression on his face.

Shikaru had seen his student dozing during the lectures before and had spoken to his friends about it. But when they explained he understood and tried to accept it, "Well, I wish to speak to you after class."

Yami only nodded and sat back down, "Uh Sensei, may I request a pass to the restroom, please."

Shikaru nodded, "But hurry back." Takeshi Shakaru was a teacher who had just recently graduated a few years previous and was one of the nicest teachers the entire Domino College could provide. He was great with his students, understanding and helpful.

Yami nodded once again in thanks and hurried off to the restroom. Once there he splashed cold water on his face and chanced a glance at his reflection. He didn't like, but wasn't at all surprised at what he saw. His face was pale, his eyes were red from lack of sleep and the crying sessions he had almost every night. He jumped when the door opened and in walked Joey.

"Hey Sensei asked if I could come and check up on you." He stated quietly. He hated seeing his best friend in this state. Two years. Two whole years had passed since Yugi's disappearance. (A/N; Yes, that's right I said disappearance, not death, keep that in mind!). Two years since the one person who could put a smile on Yami's face had vanished into thin air.

Yami weakly smiled, "Yeah, thanks. Listen, do you think Seto would mind if I joined you two for dinner or something. I, I really don't want to be alone."

"Wait, what is today's date?" Joey asked himself, "Oh, Yami, I'm sorry."

"You remembered didn't you?" Yami questioned. That day would have been Yugi and Yami's two -year anniversary.

"I don't think Seto would mind at all. Why don't you come over to the mansion after school?" Joey asked.

"I have to check the shop to make sure no deliveries were sent there but after that I'll be over. Come on we better get back to class." Yami followed his best friend back into the classroom.

Once the bell rang Shikaru motioned for Yami to come to the front, "Yami, I understand you have had some problems in the past."

"I'm fine Sensei, it's just…"

"Your friends explained to me what happened to you, and I am truly sorry for your loss." Shikaru spoke quietly, "But you must catch up on your work. If you would like I can set up a tutor for you to help you."

"If her name is Tea Gardner, then forget it. She's the one who has caused me all of this pain." Yami spoke bitterly.

"Actually no, he just happens to be standing right outside the door."

Yami glanced over to see a silhouette through the window.

"Come in."

The door opened and in walked none other than Mokuba Kaiba, "Ah, Shikaru-sensei." Mokuba bowed respectfully. His gaze leaned over to see Yami, "Hey, Yami."

Yami blinked, "This would be my tutor?"

"Yes, young Mokuba has been taken this classes as in independent study outside high school and he as amazed me with his talents." Shikaru explained.

"Besides by helping you, it will help me get into a good college without the help of my brother's company." Mokuba explained.

Yami faintly chuckled, "Well, I am joining your brother and Joey for dinner tonight. Perhaps we can discuss the matter, then?"

Mokuba nodded in agreement, "Sounds fine with me. I guess I will see you this evening." He nodded respectfully to Shikaru, and turned to leave.

"So, you will discuss it with him then?" Shikaru asked.

Yami looked at his sensei, "Yes, and I will speak to you on Monday."

"Oh, of course it is your weekend break. Well, I suppose I will see you come Monday morning. Might I walk you out?"

"Yes, thank you." Yami answered as he followed his sensei out of the classroom and through the halls of the campus.

"So, how have really been doing, Yami?" Shikaru asked, "I understand you have taken over business of your late boyfriend's game shop."

The mentioning of Yugi nearly made Yami wince, but he forced it back, "Yes, besides this, it's the closest thing I have of his." He spoke quietly hold up the same gold locket he had given Yugi all those years ago.

"Ahh, I see, well there's my fiancé, I must be going." Shkaru announced eyeing a somewhat attractive young woman with long blonde hair, " I will see you on Monday."

Yami weakly smiled, "Good bye." With that he turned heel and headed to his car. After starting up the ignition he placed a CD in and began listening to Nickelback

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin' [I'm fallin'_

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin' [I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm fallin'  
Hey!

All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin' [I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm fallin'

Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

His timing once again was perfect as the song ended just as he pulled into the driveway next to the shop. Not only did he run the game shop, now he lived there. Using the voice activated lock he entered the shop and found a small pile of letters in front of the door. No surprise he found an adverstiment that he immediately added to the trash, a few bills and a blank envelope just his name and the Game Shop. No return address either. Without hesitation he tore open the envelope and pulled out a clean typed up letter…

_Dear Yami,_

_I have been waiting a long time to send this message to you. Two long years have passed and I think it's time you were told the truth. The one named Yugi Motou is now under our care and has no intention of leaving any time soon. At least not until he finds himself ready, that is. Please understand, that this is not a joke or a scam of any kind. This is something we had to do, and Yugi alone was against it. Yes Yugi as alive. As for his whereabouts however must remain confidential, at least for now. Please do not try to trace this letter for like the meaning of your name, we remain in darkness. We will write to you again in one week from the date printed on this letter… Until then_

_With utmost respect_

_Shadow…_

Yami read and reread the letter over and over again. His eyes always focusing on that one line, _Yes, Yugi is alive._ Alive….

Akkadia: Well there you have it. Is that a cliffy or not?

Yami :No idea, but who or what the hell is Shadow?

Kanna: even she won't tell me and Kadi's not that secretive.

Akkadia: I am to, but you must be patience, all will be explained in due time. If you want me to continue it's the same 3 reviews chapter !


	2. Reading between the lines

Akkadia: (on the phone) good evening thank you for calling fanfiction we have a special offer today on a new chapter of shadowed sunsets…. And I must let you know that I have no ownership over any of the characters so…

Kanna: Oy! Don't mind my hikari folks, she still thinks she's working.

Yami: Yeah, she's got a job where everyone hates her! A telemarketer.

Akkadia: (picks up her work computer, tosses it at Yami, sets up a new one and begins to work again)

Yami: Hey watch it! Well at least the disclaimer is taken care of!

Kanna: On with the fic!

A/N: Nothing to say except thanks for the return reviews and I apologize for the tardiness of this chapter. I can't guarantee when the next one will be up either, since my job soaks up over half my time so please bear with me. Enjoy chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Reading between the lines.

Yami rang the doorbell to the Kaiba Mansion. Now that seto had graduated he was not eh owner of his step-father's company. No surprise Joey worked as one of his employees, part-time.

The door opened and there stood Mokuba, "It's about time you got here. When Seto received your phone call, he was getting anxious."

"What the hell took you so long? Joey asked. He was sitting on the coach flipping through the TV, " Great one again there is nothing to watch."

Seto walked out carrying his laptop. He took a seat on one of the dark blue reclining chairs, propped his feet up and began to type, "Joey there are over 1,000 channels to choose from, not to mention countless movies. How can you say there's nothing to watch?"

"It's because he's too picky for his own good." Mokuba said snatching, the remote from Joey and flipping it to MTV, "Aw sweet, it' Pimp my Ride!" he plopped down on the couch nearly hitting Joey's feet.

Joey in time moved his legs and rolled his eyes, "Oh Yami did you bring the letter?" he asked as he took a drink from his glass of iced tea.

Yami held out the envelope containing the letter, "It's in here." He handed it to Seto who unfolded it and read over the text carefully.

"Hmm well we know one thing, though. Anzu had nothing to do with it. She would do anything to make sure Yugi was dead."

"Besides she his still working at the diner, isn't she?" Joey asked as he placed his hand on his stomach, "Speaking of that I'm getting hungry."

"Well dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Mokuba said as he looked over his laptop, "Hey Seto did you get that email about the business meeting next week?"

"Yes, it's the third reminder they sent me in the past two days." Seto answered as he clicked his mouse.

"Mr. Kaiba, diner has been served." Roland the head of the servants as well as security announced.

Seto placed his laptop on the coffee table and stood up, "Thank you Roland. Well come on let's go eat."

As soon as he said the word _eat_ Seto nearly found himself trampled by Joey, "Food, let's get going!"

"Well somebody's hungry, "Yami said chuckling as he followed Joey and the others to the dining hall. The letter now back in the envelope clutched tightly within his hand.

"Seto did you need me to fill out those order forms for Monday or-?" Joey asked, his mouth already full of spaghetti

"No I already took care of it myself. I want you focusing on your studies. I know you will be having an exam coming up soon." Seto answered taking a bite of is own spaghetti

"Wait how did you know about my exam?" Joey asked, his mouth half full of chewed up spaghetti.

Mokuba took a drink of his soda and let out a huge belch, "Because I told him. I'm taking the same class as an extra credit course."

"Mokuba I have to things to say to you, "Yami started, "Number one, that was absolutely disgusting, and two, when would you like to start my tutoring?" he asked taking a bite of his garlic bread. A tear suddenly appeared on the corner of his eye.

Seto noticed and placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder, "Yami what's wrong are you ok?"

"Spaghetti was Yugi's favorite food." Yami said as he took another bite. His salty tears now dripping into the sauce, "Today would have been out two year anniversary."

Seto without hesitation walked around and pulled his sobbing friend into a comforting embrace, "It's all right."

"You talk like he's dead! In the letter you got, it clearly states that Yugi is alive. So technically it _is_ your two year anniversary." Joey said.

Yami sniffled as he pulled out the letter and looked at his again, "Two years, two fucking years and no work, now this."

Mokuba for the first time read the letter himself, "What do guys make of this?"

"  
Well I think Yugi is with friends. By the message between the lines, Yugi isn't in danger. In fact I'm hoping he's in good shape." Seto said.

Yami took the letter and placed it back in the envelope before tucking it neatly back into his pocket, "Well either way this letter is never leaving my side." Eh turned to face the younger Kaiba brother, "Hey Mokuba, would you mind if we started the tutoring after dinner? I really need to get back on track."

Mokuba stood up, " Of course Yami, whenever you like. Besides it will give Seto and Joey time to get some work done for the company."

Yami let out a faint laugh, "So that's what you're calling it then?" after that he busted out laughing like crazy.

Seto reached over and lightly tapped his friend on the back of the head, "Get that spiky head of yours out of the gutter."

"Hey at least he's smiling and laughing," Joey pointed out, "That's a relief if anything."

Yami laughed even harder, "Well, I don't think Yugi would want me to be sad even if we are quite a distance apart."

"Of course he wouldn't want you to be sad. In fact I think he might be celebrating too. Don't ask me why but if I know Yugi he's probably smiling where ever he is." Mokuba said.

Yami sighed deeply, "I hope so Mokuba." He took another bite of his garlic bread after dipping it in the sauce, "I sure hope so," he looked down at Yugi's locket, "Happy Anniversary Yugi, where ever you are. I love you."

"Hey kid wake up. Time for your meeting with Casper."

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and groaned. Yet another pleasant dream shattered. He kicked off his covers and slowly rose to his feet, avoiding any way to make himself dizzy.

"Hmm, hey kid, what are you doing up?"

"Go back to sleep Corey." Yugi told his roommate, "You don't have to be up for another three hours."

"Whatever you say," Corey fell back on his bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

Yami smiled as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of dark gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt. He slipped on his sneakers and headed down to the training room. As he passed the cafeteria he felt his stomach grumble.

"Well it's about time, what the hell took you so long?"

"Sorry J.J. they woke me up only a few minutes ago." Yugi responded, "Now what am I going to do today?"

J.J was a man always dressed in white and had a shiny baldhead. Some of the residents and staff had nicknamed him Casper. He flipped open his laptop, "Yugi you have been with us for about two years now right?"

Yugi nodded as he climbed on the treadmill, and began his morning exercise, "Thanks to all of you, I have recovered completely." He increased the speed little by little until he was doing a light run.

"Well we have been observing you for quite some time now and we think it's time for you to go home." J.J said quietly.

Yugi suddenly lost his balance and went flying off the treadmill, "Whoa!" he crashed into a mile of mats.

J.J turned to see Yugi on the ground, "Oh my goodness, Yugi are you all right?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

Yugi stood up and brushed himself off, "Yeah, I'm fine. But I don't think I heard you right. It sounded like you want me to go home." He chuckled as he straightened his shirt and shirt and stepped back on the treadmill.

J.J. sighed deeply, "No Yugi you heard me right. You have been with us long enough. You are 20 years old and it's about time you started acting like it. You are fully recovered so we see no point for you to stay with us any longer."

Yugi stopped the treadmill before stepping off, "I understand. When do they want me out of here?"

J.J winced at the expression Yugi was shooting him, "Yugi please don't look at me like that. It's not my fault nor is it my idea. But we have a flight scheduled in about a week from today."

Yugi walked over and sat down in front of the laptop. He then opened a browser, "Hmm," he then went into his email, "You did send that letter to my boyfriend right?" he asked as he clicked his email inbox.

J.J. nodded, "Yes, he should have received it by now. Why what are you going to do?" he asked curiously.

"Well do you remember the friend I told you about, Seto Kaiba? Well, I'm going to email him."

"Oh, ok, would you like a few minutes to think?" J.J. asked.

"Yeah thanks. He jumped up and hugged J.J. as hard as he could, "Don't be surprised if you get another one of those just like it on the day I leave. Oh could you possibly make me a bagel with strawberry jelly and cream cheese please?"

J.J smiled, "Of course, want me to heat it up as well?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Yugi smiled, "Don't I always do that?" he turned back around and began typing. After deleting and retyping numerous times he took a deep breath before clicking send and waiting for the confirmation page to load. Once the conformation was complete Yugi logged off and switched the page to Youtube. He opened his account and began watching his new favorite movie Moon Child (good one but it's in Japanese but I believe there are subtitles).

J.J walked back in with a play with not one but two bagels as well as a glad of orange juice, "You're watching that movie again as he set the plate down and ruffled Yugi's hair.

"Hey cut it out, "Yugi said as he took a bite of his bagel.  
"Oh les I forget, you have one last appointment with the doctor before we can release you." J.J replied.

"Ok, that's fine," Yugi said as he finished the first bagel and immediately started on the next one, "When is it scheduled?"

J.J flipped open his planner, "Um it's tomorrow at ten. I think all he wants is to check your health starts and such."

Yugi drank a small gulp of his Orange Juice before turning his attention back to the movie No surprise he was now soon lost in his own little world.

J.J. smiled as he quietly walked out of the room leaving Yugi alone with his thoughts.

Akkadia well thank you for your time today. If you have any questions or comments please submit them in a nicely worded review by clicking the purple button below and have a good holiday. (Falls asleep at the desk)

Kanna; Yep, she's not doing any work this weekend.

Yami: 3 reviews chapter 3!


	3. Letters and Lookalikes

Akkadia: well here's chapter three hot off the press (burns her fingers) ouch really hot!

Kanna: oh brother, I told you to use oven mitts, but do you listen, noooo.

Yami: Kadi never listens to us, what makes you think she's going to start now?"

Akkadia (glares at Yami as she blows on her fingers) Hey Yami, do the disclaimer and I won't take away your new game system.

Yami (returns glare) fine, Kadi no own Yugi, or me. Get that through your heads people!

Akkadia: Thank you! On with the fic.

A/N: wow, third chapter all ready to go. I'm trying my best to keep you all interested with this story. I know it' confusing right now, but I promise it will make sense in due time. Also this chapter will be a little on the short side, really sorry! Hope you all enjoy chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Letters and Look-alikes

"Ok, so the information will process through the-"

"Yami get in here quick!" Seto yelled from his study.

Yami closed his textbook and stood up, "I'll be right back." He said walking into Seto's study and stopping dead in his tracks, "Is Joey ok?"

The blonde was sitting on his boyfriend's black leather couch staring off into space.

"Take a look at this." Seto said pulling up a window and standing up, "You may want to sit down." He said stepping to the side.

Yami just shrugged as he looked at the screen and read over the text. Once he finished he fell back, just barely missing the computer chair, "Yugi…A"

To: BlueKaibaDragon

From: HikariWarrior

Subject: (hesitantly) Um…hi?

Seto,

I wouldn't be surprised if you deleted this message as soon as you saw who this was. But if you are reading this, I ask you read the whole thing straight through before you jump to any conclusions. First off, if I could apologize to you countless times I would just so you know how sorry I am. Numerous times I wanted to write, call, email. But I couldn't. the location I am currently residing in is top secret. (I can't give any more information so please don't ask about it). But I was just informed by my caretaker I am to be sent back to Japan within the next week or two. And seeing as how I am no longer under the watchful eye of my caretaker, I am able to contact you freely. All I ask from you is to please email me back and let me know if my grandfather's shop is still standing. Also, let me know how the others are doing, and tell them how sorry I am, especially Yami. I'm sure by now he must loathe me. But please tell him I still love him with all my heart and I hope he can find it in his heart to forgive me. Well I need to finish up here. Please give my best to Yami and the others and please email me back.

All the best,

Yugi Motou

"That letter wasn't a fake. Only you guys know my personal email address." Seto said sitting down and going into a typing frenzy, "It's him I know it" he said as the screen changed, "Yami, do you want to email him back or you rather I take care of it?" Seto looked over to see Yami leaning forward with his head resting in his hands, "Are you ok Yami?" he asked quietly.

"I'm just trying to soak it all in. I mean I almost can't believe this. Yugi is alive and he's coming home. It's just overwhelming." Yami responded quietly.

"Do you want a few minutes alone?" Joey asked after he had come to his senses as Seto took a seat next to him. Joey placed his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck and laced his fingers with his well.

"No that's ok, thanks anyway," Yami said standing up and walking over to the computer, "I think I'll email Yugi back myself." He said sitting down and bring up his email page. After logging in and deleting his spam mail he checked his inbox and noticed a message, "Hey look Ryou emailed me."

"What does it say?" Mokuba asked carrying classes of iced tea, "Anyone want some, I just made it."

"Yeah, that's great thanks Mokuba." Seto said taking the glass from his brother, "Yami what does Ryou have to say?" he asked taking a sip from his iced tea.

Yami, after reading over the text to himself scrolled up, "It says…"

Yami,

First off, sorry I didn't email sooner. Classes have been hectic but educational. Bakura is out on a dig right now and he's determined to bring something back. I however have exams approaching fast. So I figured I'd email you first before I get swamped with work.

Egypt is great. First thing Bakura and me did was take a boat down the Nile. The sunsets here are amazing. A few days ago we went to the Cairo Museum. One word describes it, breathtaking. The weird thing is there as a stone tablet with a picture of a Pharaoh who looks almost like you. Bakura things you might be the reincarnation of the Pharaoh. Cool huh? Well I guess that's all for now. I promise I'll email you back as soon as my exams are over. Wish me luck, my exams are going to be killers and say hi to the others for me.

Ryou

P.s. Look at the pic link I sent you below.

Yami shrugged and clicked on the link, "Whoa, check this out!" he said and the others crowded around the computer.

"Whoa Ryou was right. That guy does look a lot like you." Joey said, "He almost looks like Yugi too, but this guy has lightening streaks like you." Eh said looking over to see a wide-eyed Yami.

"You know Ryou and Bakura look so good together. I'm glad they received the chance to pursue their dreams. I mean ever since we were kids those two have always wanted to go to Egypt and now they're there." Yami said quietly.

"That's a great shot of them." Mokuba said looking at the screen. In the picture ryou was dressed in faded jeans and a sky blue wife beater with Bakura draped over his shoulders from behind wearing dark blue jeans and a black wife beater with a white short-sleeved over shirt. Their white hair falling in front of Ryou's chocolate and Bakura's almond shaded eyes, "Hey Seto do you think we can visit Egypt some time?" Mokuba asked his brother taking a sip of iced tea.

Actually I was going to keep it a secret but now is a good a time as any. When classes are over and you have summer vacation Mokuba I was planning a trip for all of us to visit Egypt and surprise Ryou and Bakura. Hopefully by that time Yugi will be back with us and he can come with too." Seto admitted, "Oh Yami are you still going to email Yugi?"

Yami was already halfway done with his letter to Yugi, "Hopefully he gests this and sends me back. I also forwarded Ryou's message so Yugi will know what's going on with those two as well." He said as he clicked send and waited for the confirmation page to load, "Hey Mokuba do you think e could finish the lesson sometime tomorrow? I'm starting to get a headache."

"Yeah sure. You going to stay here and rest tonight or are you heading back to the shop?" Mokuba asked standing up and heading towards the living room, which was joined to Seto's study.

"I think I'll head back to the shop. There are a few boxes I need to finish unpacking. After that I will probably go to bed. I'm exhausted." Yami said standing up stretching.

"Need any help wit those boxes?" Joey offered.

"No thanks anyway thought." Yami responded, "But if Yugi does email back I will let you guys know. I'm going to keep my laptop going."

"Ok I will do the same. Considering I still have a lot of work to finish up, I'll be online for most of the night." Seto said taking a seat in front of his computer and immediately began to pull up files galore, "Joey are you going to finish up that report for me?"

Joey already had his laptop loading the files, "Just about to. After that I'm going to hit the books. Might as well study while I'm in a working mood." He said taking a sip of iced tea and began typing.

Yami froze of the spot and slowly turned around wide-eyed, "Ok did I hear that right? Joey Wheeler is going to work without being told to or complaining?" he walked over and stood in front of the blonde, "Ok who are you and what have you done with the real Joey Wheeler?"

"Ha, ha, very funny Yami. I don't mind doing this work because I get to be with Seto and it's a job even I can handle." Joey said as he typed faster, "As for studying, I already know I quickly Seto will be on my case.  
"You better believe it. So far you've been doing great, and I hope you aim to keep it that way." Seto said typing way at his keyboard, "Yami, need a ride home?"

"No, I drove the moped." Yami said fishing his keys from his pocket, "That little baby has saved me tons on gas money." He turned and headed towards the door, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said walking towards the living room to pick up his books heading out to his moped. What he would find back at the game shop however would be anything but welcoming…

Akkadia; CLIFFY! WHOO HOO!

Yami: can I kill her now please?

Kanna: No, no killing the authoress. If you kill her whose going to finish the story?

Yami (stops) good point. (turns to akkadia) You got lucky this time.

Akkadia: I know you love me. 3 reviewschapter 4!


	4. Shocked

Akkadia: Get back here! (chases after her niece)

Kanna: Hey folks, Kadi here has been busy babysitting her niece while her sister was off on her honeymoon.

Yami: I'll do the disclaimer I guess, Kadi no own Yugioh, nor does she own the song If these walls could talk by Vic Mignogna (great song though go find it and listen too it it's amazing!) but she does have an adorable niece so don't sue!

Kanna: On with the fic!

A/N: Hey guys sorry it's taking so long with these chapters, I've had writer's block galore! Hopefully I'm getting over that enough to have this chapter be good enough for you to enjoy! Also thanks to everyone for the reviews!

Chapter 4: Shocked

Yami sat on the edge of the satin blue couch, staring a head at nothing. It was too much to grasp.

"Yami, are you ok?" Joey asked quietly taking a seat next to his best friend. When the blond didn't receive an answer he glanced over to see a single tear stream down his face, "Oh Yami." He pulled is best friend into a tight embrace.

Yami in returned buried his face into is best friends shoulder just letting the tears fall. His entire body shook from his sobs.

Seto walked in carrying a steaming mug, "Here Yami drink this." He said handing him the cup, "We need you to calm down." Joey gave him a kiss as he took a seat on the arm of the couch.

Yami accepted the cup and slowly took a sip, "Thank you Seto" he took a sip after blowing on the liquid, "How am I going to explain this to Yugi?" he muttered to himself

"Dud you need to stop this. It wasn't your fault. You didn't, hell none of us know that this was going to happen." Joey said sitting back down next to his best friend, "As for how it happened well…" he trailed off sighing deeply.

"Well could it be possible that Anzu still hold's a grudge against us?" Mokuba asked walking in carrying his own mug.

"Hey if it comes to Anzu anything is possible. But she's been working at the diner in the next town over. I heard that it's possible she might be banned from Domino." Joey said.

Yami looked up in surprise, "How is that possible?"

"Me of course. I practically own over have of Domino City." Seto stated, "And the higher ups know I make more money than they do so, I have more authority of them."

"Well, I think we better go back and take a look. I don't care what the police say. I want to see if anything survived." Yami said placing his cup of tea on the table and standing up, "I'm not asking you guys to come. That's up to you." He said.

Seto stood up, "Yami, we are all going, ok."

The others nodded and Yami weakly smiled, "Thank guys."

Seto grabbed his keys, "Let's take my car." He said leading the others out to his Sapphire blue Chevie Cavalier ( the same car I have lol, but mine's green).

Yami took the front seat and Joey and Mokuba climbed into the back, "Seto can we listen to that new Cd you got?"

Seto nodded as he started u the engine, "Any particular song?" he asked pulling out his gigantic cd book and pulling out the cd mentioned.

"Yeah, track 3" Yami requested buckling up, "Oh Seto, we need to stop at a convenient store, I want to pick up some fresh batteries for my camera."

Seto pushed the cd into the player and pushed track 3. Soon the car was filled up with Yami's new favorite song and no surprise he started singing along…

_Would they call us fools_

_Surrounding the love we made_

_Did we make the right moves_

_Watching the games we played_

_Were we losers or winners_

_Call us beginners_

_Always thought we were alone (echoed)_

_We've been watched (echoed)_

_Who could have known (echoed)_

_[chorus_

_If these walls could talk (ooooh, if these walls could talk, what would they be sayin'?)_

_(what would they be sayin'?)_

_If these walls could talk (ooooh, if these walls could talk, what would they be sayin'?)_

_(what would they be sayin'?)_

_Maybe they're the only ones (echoed)_

_(witnesses, done) Witnesses to what's been done here_

_Maybe someone's heart_

_Should be taking a walk_

_(maybe we would know)_

_And maybe we would know_

_If these walls could talk_

_A motionless square_

_Echoes the way we beat_

_Eavesdroppers, they're closing around the heat_

_Either silence or crying_

_Something is dying_

_Did we mean all that we said (echoed)_

_Can we love outside the bed (echoed)_

_[chorus_

_If these walls could talk (ooooh, if these walls could talk, what would they be sayin'?)_

_(what would they be sayin'?)_

_If these walls could talk (ooooh, if these walls could talk, what would they be sayin'?)_

_(what would they be sayin'?)_

_Maybe they're the only ones (echoed)_

_(witnesses, done) Witnesses to what's been done here_

_Maybe someone's heart_

_Should be taking a walk_

_(maybe we would know)_

_And maybe we would know_

_If these walls could talk_

_Did we mean all that we said (echoed)_

_Can we love outside the bed (echoed)_

_[chorus_

_If these walls could talk (if these walls could talk, what would they be sayin'?)_

_(what would they be sayin'?)_

_If these walls could talk (if, if these walls could talk, what would they be sayin'?)_

_(what would they be sayin'?)_

_Maybe they're the only ones (echoed)_

_Witnesses to what's been done here (echoed)_

_Maybe someone's heart_

_Should be taking a walk_

_And maybe we would know (ooh, maybe we would know)_

_If these walls could talk_

_Know if these walls could talk_

_Maybe we would know_

_Maybe we would finally know_

_We'd know [3 x_

_Maybe we would know_

_Finally know [2 x_

As the song ended Seto pulled in front of the convenient store closest to the game shop and Yami ran in quick to grab his batteries before coming back, "Let's go." He said climbing back into the car, "Seto play the song again, please."

Seto only smiled as he pushed repeat on the track and this time all four of them sang along. Coincidently the song ended just as they pulled up in front of the shop….or at least what was left of the shop….

Meanwhile

"Hey Yugi do you want to go down to the aracade with me?" Corey asked.

Yugi looked up from the book he was reading, "Well, don't know. I promised Casper I would finish reading this before I…" he trailed off.

"Oh yeah that's right, I forgot your leaving us. I wish I could go with you." Corey said pouting, "I mean we've been friends for years now and well…"

Yugi, sighed, "Corey I'm sorry but it's not up to me. They think I'm ready to leave. I've been hear for over two years now so."

Corey sat down next to him, "well I don't care. You're like my best friend now and well, I heard from Casper that you're bi. Is that true?"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Corey blushed before shrugging well because I've always wanted to do this but I was afraid you would reject me," before Yugi could respond Corey leaned forward and pressed his lips to his friends.

Yugi slowly pulled back, "Corey listen to me. You really are a great guy. I mean if this was years ago I wouldn't have pulled back. But the thing is I have a boyfriend back in Japan and well."

Corey stepped back, "Yugi, oh I'm sorry I didn't know I."

Yugi jumped up as well, "Now stop that I won't let you get yourself upset about all this. I mean you didn't know so you took a shot. Well, trust me you are one of my best friends and we will see each other again, Now why don't we head down to the aracade. I challenge you to Soul Caliber!"

Corey weakly smiled, "Ok, let's go!'

Meanwhile

"Hey you guys find anything?" Seto asked moving yet another charred piece of debris. He looked over to see Yami just standing there spacing out. He walked over place his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Hey you holding up ok pal?"

Yami only nodded as he thought back as to what had happened earlier that night

FLASHBACK

_Yami stopped the moped at a stoplight. He looked up to see a cloud of smoke and his eyes widened, "Oh no!" without caring it was still a red light Yami raced through the intersection and pulled up in front of the Kame Game shop which was now engulfed in flames. First thing he did was all the fire department then he dialed Seto's number. The whole time he was in complete shock…._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Seto, how could this happen. I mean I promised Yugi I would take care of it. And I also told him in the email that the game shop is up and running. I lied!" Yami fell to his knees.

Seto picked Yami up and pressed his lips against his friends. Yami snapped out of his guilty trance, "If I know Yugi that's exactly what he would have done." Seto said after pulling back. He looked over to see Joey give him a knowing glance before walking over to them.

"Seto's right. Don't be so hard on yourself. Like we said this wasn't your fault. So stop blaming yourself." Joey said.

"Yami, Seto, Joey get over here!" Mokuba yelled.

Akkadia: (is literally listening to the song mentioned in the story) Man I love this song!

Kanna: Looks like this is the end of the chapter, g2g guys!

Yami: 3 reviews chapter 5 and the authoress promises to have it up sooner right?

Akkadia: Yes!


	5. Tension and Tears

Akkadia: (is looking at her pictures from Acen)

Kanna: You're still looking at those?

Yugi: Just go get a mirror then you'll be able to look at yourself all day!

Yami: (standing on front of the mirror) what gave you that idea?

Kanna: I'm not going to comment on that… Well Akkadia doesn't own Yugioh, never has and never will.

A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so freaking long to get this chapter up. I've been busy saving up for Acen and I finally got to go! Ahem, now that I have that out of my system. On with the fic!

Chapter 5: Tension and Tears

"Mokuba, what is it? What did you find?"  
Mokuba pushed some of the debris away and pulled out a large black box, "Man this thing is heavy. Hey I think this is Yugi's safe!"  
Yami ran over, "You're right it is his safe." With some effort he picked it up, "Come on let's head back to the mansion."  
"Yami are you going to be ok?"Joey asked as he approached the others.  
Yami didn't answer him, "Let's just get back to the mansion." He requested, "I'm getting tired."  
The others nodded and the four of them headed back to Seto's car, "Any particular song you want to hear Yami?" Mokuba asked considering Yami had climbed in the back seat this time.  
"Play 'Nothing I Won't Give." Yami requested quietly.  
Mokuba nodded as he placed the cd into the player, "Hey Seto, didn' you say you need some forms from the office?"  
"Yeah you're right. You guys mind if I make a quick stop?" Seto asked, "It should only take me a minute."  
"Mokuba it should be the first track, "Yami said, "Do what you need to do Seto."  
"Mokuba started the song and all four of them sang along.

_Nothing I Won't Give_

Haunted by the past  
a nightmare that seemed so unreal  
I wish that I could turn back time  
and spare the pain that we both feel  
And now we've changed  
Things will never be the same  
(Things will never be the same)

We were foolish then  
but our trials served to make us strong  
The burdens are not yours alone  
We've sought the answers for so long  
But they're not free  
They cost you more than they cost me  
(my brother…)

Chorus  
I promise you, there is nothing I won't give  
To see this through  
Return the soul to where it lives  
I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been  
To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see  
See your smiling face again

When we've paid the price at last  
And we are whole once more  
Life will be the way it was  
The way it was before the day  
She slipped away  
Together we'll redeem that day

Chorus  
And I promise you, there is nothing I won't give  
To see this through  
Return the soul to where it lives  
I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been  
To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see  
See your smiling face…

(I promise…)3 x

Chorus  
I promise you, there is nothing I won't give  
To see this through  
Return the soul to where it lives  
I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been  
To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see  
See your smiling face again

Just as the song ended Seto pulled in the parking lot, "Be back in a minutes." He said as he climbed out and ran into the building.  
"Hey Yami, do you even know the combination?" Mokuba asked.  
"No, that was the one thing Yugi didn't' trust me with." Yami quietly admitted, "I'm planning on emailing him when we get back. Mokuba since I'm planning on staying with you guys for a while I see no reason why we should schedule our future tutoring sessions."  
"True but what are you going to do about the shop?" Mokuba asked flipping through his brother's CD book.  
"That will be up to Yugi I'm planning on explaining everything to him, " Yami answered, "I just hope there wasn't anything he needed outside the safe, "he sighed as he looked at the safe again, "I only hope Yugi won't be too mad at me."  
"You say that as if you're the one who started that fire. It wasn't your fault. You know that and Yugi will know that as well." Joey said.  
"Yami didn't answer him but continued to stare at the safe, "I don't know what to believe anymore."  
Seto appeared minutes later, "Let's head home." He said as he started up the engine, "Yami if you needed any help concerning don't hesitate to let me know."  
"I already told Mokuba and Joey, I'm going to email Yugi when we get back and see what he says." Yami said quietly, "Yugi needs to know."

Meanwhile  
Yugi stepped off the platform and placed his hand on his chest, "I've lost count!" he said as his amethyst eyes widened with excitement, "I keep beating my score without trying!"  
"At the rate you're going even you won't be able to beat your own high score." J.J said approaching Yugi and Corey.  
"Hey there Casper." Core smiled, "Yugi is clearly making a statement, huh?"  
J.J only chuckled at his nickname, "I'll say remember when Yugi first came? Everybody could beat him. Now there isn't a single person here who can touch him."  
"Yeah well I was still in therapy then!" Yugi argued, "Hey Corey I'm going to hit the library for a few hours."  
"Ok it's time for my session anyway. See you at Dinner." Core answered following, J.J out of the arcade.  
Yugi finished his final round on the dance dance revolution game before heading to the library. He headed over to one of the computers and logged into his email. Yugi's eyes grew wide when he saw two new messages both from Yami. No hesitation entered his mind as he clicked the first message.

To: Hikariwarror  
From: Shadowcaster  
_  
Yugi,  
First and for most I have to say that I am unbelievably relieved you are well and safe. But do you have any idea what you have put me through these past two years?! When you get back home you owe me big time! Now that I have that out of my system on with the good news! Joey, Seto and I have all graduated from high school and we, well Joey and I are both taking college courses. Seto is busy running Kaiba Corp, and Mokuba is busy in his 3rd year of high school. I moved out of the dorms and into the game shop, which by the way is still up and running. Tea had to do community service and had 3 more years of probation added to her record. She's pretty much out of her hair. Mokuba had quite a growth spurt. He's nearly as tall as Seto! (Of course Seto still calls him Kiddo). Ryou and Bakura are both studying in Egypt. In fact I attached a link to an email Ryou sent me just today. Well surprisingly there isn't much else to say In other words life has been almost unbearably dull and boring without you here. Please come back Yugi, Remember. I never stopped loving you.  
Forever Yours,  
Yam_i.  
Yugi felt tears of happiness starting to form in his eyes. He hastily wiped them away as he clicked on the link and read the email from Ryou. When he saw the picture of the stone tablet, he gasped, "That does look a lot like Yami." As the thought of his boyfriend suddenly entered his mind he remembered the other email.

_Yugi_

Considering I emailed you about three hours ago I'm sure you are surprised to see another message from me so soon. Instead of beating around the bush, I will get right to the point. Yugi the game shop burnt down. This morning before my classes everything was fine. Even when I stopped over the after classes everything was fine. But when I returned after dinner I found the game shop engulfed in flames. Thanks to Mokuba's sharp eyes we managed to find your safe. Other than that I regret to say the Kame Game Shop as been reduced to a pile of ashes. We are still waiting for news about what may have caused the fire, and we will let you know as soon as we find out. Yugi I am so sorry. I promised myself I would take care of the shop considering it was all I had left of you. I won't ask for your forgiveness because I know I don't deserve it. I just want you to let you know how sorry I am. Oh I almost forgot, Yugi you know I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure, but I need the combination to the safe. Use the code if you remember it. That way if by some chance someone else does read this email the secret will be safe. Once again I am so sorry Yugi, and I still love you. I only hope you feel the same.  
Forever Yours,  
Yami  
Yugi felt the tears resurface and this time he didn't bother to brush them away. He logged off the computer before racing back to the dorms nearly knocking Corey down.  
Yugi? What is it what's wrong?" Corey asked when he aw the tears streaming down his friends face. When Yugi didn't answer him Core pulled the sobbing boy into his arms.  
Yugi accepted the embrace gratefully and buried his face in Corey's chest. He then let go and walked into the dorm room, "I'm sorry about that Cory. It's just…" he spoke through his sobs before breaking down once again. He grabbed one of the pillows from his bed and buried his face into it. After a moment he looked up, "Core can you go and find Casper? I need to talk to him." He managed to gasp out between his sobs.  
Core nodded as he ran out of the dorms and headed straight for Casper's office. Without knocking he burst through the door  
"Corey! That was highly uncalled for!" J.J yelled.  
"I'm sorry but there's something wrong with Yugi. He won't stop crying!" Corey protested.  
J.J. sat up so fast his chair clattered to the ground, "Oh, Jake looks like our time is up. You won't have to come in until next week, ok." He turned to Corey, "Where is he?"  
"He's in our room." Core said as he led J.J to his and Yugi's room. Yugi was still crying, "Yugi, Casper's here."  
Yugi looked up from his pillow with tears still streaming down his cheek. His body was starting to shake because of the sobs, "Casper!" he then broke down again.  
J.J pulled Yugi into a tight embrace, "Yugi what on earth happened? I have never seen you this upset before!"  
Yugi's body continued to shake from his sobs. After a few minutes he pulled away, "Casper how soon can you get me back to Japan?"

Akkadia: (has finished looking at the pictures and is now starting to put together her Acen scrapbook)

Kanna: Be careful with those scissors

Yugi: You trust her with scissors

Yami: well look at it this way Yugi. Akkadia isn't' actually to cut out for crafts

Everyone: (sweatdrop)

Akkadia: 3 reviews chapter 5!.


	6. The Party!

Akkadia: Well, I finally got this chapter done!  
Kanna: It's about time. What the heck took you so long?  
Akkadia: You should know I don't get to the computer.  
Yugi: Well, at least you have this up.  
Yami: You honestly think people are still going to read this?

Akkadia: I won't know until I find out. Well I don't own anything related to Yugioh so don't sue. Any other characters not mentioned in the show/manga and the story idea are mine so don't sue! Also I'm just going to call J.J Casper from now on.  
Chapter 6: Party!!

"Can I? Please can I?"

"A party?"

"Not just any party, Casper. A farewell party for Yugi!"

Casper groaned when he saw the face Core was giving him, "Oh all right. But you're in charge of everything. Yugi leaves for Japan in less than three days. So when do you want to do it?"

"Well actually the others and I already started planning. We have almost everything set up. If you said no we were going to clean everything up, "Cory admitted, "I however, do have one favor to ask of you."  
"What is that exactly?" Casper asked.

"Could you please keep Yugi out of the rec room till seven?" Corey requested. He Casper both glanced up at the clock, "I'm sure you can find something for Yugi to do."

'Actually he's in my office watching Moon Child again, "Casper answered, "I believe he started watching it a little over an hour ago. I'll bring up to the room and I will signal you before I bring him into the room. You just make sure you're ready at seven." He let out a loud oof when he felt Corey throw his arms around his waist, "Get going he chuckled before heading to his office.

Yugi was sitting at his desk watching favorite movie Moon Child, "Hey Casper, did you want something," he asked when he noticed the man entering the room.

"No I just came to check up on you. Except for meals and your appointment today, you haven't even left your room. To be honest I was surprised when you ask if you could stay here and watch this."

Yugi sighed, "I'm sorry if I worried all of you. I guess I needed time to cope with what happened,' he looked away, "The game shop was the last possession I had from my grandfather, a single tear formed in his violet eye, "That shop held so many memories."

Casper walked over and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, "Yugi I am truly sorry. I'm sure that game shop held more than just memories. But remember, as long as you keep those memories safe within your heart you'll never lose them."

Yugi nodded smiling, "You know I'm surprised Corey is taking this so well. I was so sure he would try to make me stay longer." He turned to his attention back to his movie, "I'm also surprised he hasn't planned some huge farewell bash of some sort, for me." He paused the more and stood up, "I'm going to the bathroom. Be back in a moment." He head out of the room and into the dormitory wing.

Casper glanced at the clock on the computer in time to see if flash 6:40. Twenty minutes until Yugi's party, "So if by chance Corey did have a big bash as you called it what do you think your reaction would be?" he asked when Yugi had returned a few minutes later.

"Yugi took a seat in front of the laptop and clicked play on the movie, picking up where he had left off, "To be honest I have no ideas what my reaction would be. I have never to react to anything like that."  
Casper merely chuckled, "Do you have any plans for tonight?" he asked noticing the movie was nearing the end.

"Well I'm done packing so that is out of the way. So I guess I will probably finish that book you loaned me and then go to bed, "Yugi responded, "That book is pretty interesting."

Casper chuckled, "I figured you would like it Say why don't you join me in a game of air hockey, " he spoke now noticing the time, " You haven't played me in so long. Plus I think I deserve a rematch."

Yugi chuckled as he shut down the computer, "Don't be such a sore loser. I beat you fair and square." He stood up stretching, 'But if it will make you happy I guess I can play a match against you. But just one though. I want to finish that book tonight"

Casper held back a chuckled as he led Yugi to the rec room, "Hold on let me check to make sure a table is open." With that he opened the door and stuck his head in, " Yep there's a table open. Ready Yugi?" he threw open the rec room door.

"SURPRISE!!"

Yugi's eyed widened in shock, "What's all this?" he asked taking everything in, one decoration at a time, "I can't believe this!"

Corey stepped forward and pulled Yugi into a tight embrace, " You honestly didn't think you were going to leave without saying goodbye, did you?"

Yugi returned the embrace smiling, " I should have known you would pull off something like that." He said, "Looks like I will have to finish the book tomorrow."

The party was crazy complete with a karaoke contest, "Ok, it's time for the guest of honor to entertain us." Corey said holding a white cowboy hat, "Remember if the contestant is unable to sing he has to do a dare."  
Yugi only shook his head as he stepped forward and drew a song from the hat. When he looked a t the song his eyes widened. After a moment he collected himself and took a hold of the microphone.

There are things in life you learn and

Oh and time you'll see

Cause out there somewhere

It's all waiting if you keep believing...

So don't run don't hide

It will be all right

You'll see trust me

I'll be there watching over you

Just take a look

through my eyes.

There's a better place somewhere out there

Ooh, just take a look through my eyes

Everything changes you'll be amazed what you'll find

When you look through my eyes

There will be times on this journey

All you'll see is darkness

But out there somewhere

Daylight finds you

If you keep believing

So don't run, don't hide

It will be all right

You'll see trust me

I'll be there watching over you

Just take a look

Through my eyes

There's a better place somewhere out there

Ooh, just take a look through my eyes

Everything changes, you'll be amazed what you'll find

When you look through my eyes

As he continued to sing the lights started dancing around him...

There are things that you can change

There's a meaning in everything

And you will find all you need

There's so much to understand

So take a look (take a look) through my eyes

There's a better place somewhere out there

Ooh just take a look through my eyes

Everything changes you'll be amazed what you'll find

If you look through my eyes

Oh, just take a look through my eyes

Take a look through my eyes

Once the song had ended Yugi set down the microphone and looked up to see the entire room staring at him,"Yeah, yeah, I know I can't sing." He jumped down from the stage and stormed out of the room, "I'm going to get some fresh air."

Casper nodded at Corey who in turn chased after Yugi. Corey headed towards the rear balcony. He found Yugi leaning against the railing. He also noticed tears streaming down Yugi's cheeks, " Yugi are you all right?"

Yugi turned to see Corey but looked away just as quickly, "I'm fine." He spoke quietly through his sobs.  
Core stepped forward and grabbed Yugi's waist turning him around, "Don't give me that. Something is wrong." He gasped when he felt Yugi fall into his arms sobbing almost uncontrollably, "Do you want me to get Casper?" he asked as he held Yugi tightly.

"No I just need a moment," Yugi managed to respond, "I'm so sorry about all this Corey. It's just that song. That song I sang it when I first started dating my boyfriend. I guess singing it brought back too many memories for me to handle." He answered after he settled down.

Corey nodded, understanding; " Think you can make it back to the party. You are the guest of honor after all."  
Yeah let me just make a quick stop. I want to wash my face." Yugi said wiping way the remaining tears from his cheeks, "Once he was ready he followed Corey back to the rec room. "If anyone asked, I've been in the bathroom the whole time."  
Corey chuckled, "You've got it!"

Meanwhile

"He still won't come out?" Seto asked looking up from his laptop.

Joey shook his head sadly as he made his way downstairs, " I have never seen him this upset before. Not even when Yugi disappeared two years ago." He glanced up at the clock," I've got to get to class. I'll tell sensei he's sick or something. Hopefully you will have better luck getting him to come out, " he leaned in giving Seto a quick kiss before heading out the door, "I'm taking the corvette, " he said grabbing the keys.

Seto saved his work and headed up the stairs, He grabbed the key to Yami's room and unlocked the door, "You better be decent Yami cause I'm coming in." he opened the door and prepared himself to start lecturing the other man. But the minute he looked at Yami he felt his own words lodge themselves into his throat, "Oh no!"

Akkadia: I think I'll stop there.

Readers/Reviewers: (Pick up ever piece if ammo they can find)

Akkadia: Sheesh you guys really can't take a joke can you.

Seto pulled out his cell phone and immediately dialed 911. After explaining the situation and receiving the instruction from the dispatcher he hung up and sighed deeply, " Yami why?" he ran to the bathroom and grabbed a bunch of towels. As instructed he placed a much pressure as he could on the bleeding wound, "Roland!"

Moments later the head of security appeared at the door, "Yes, Master Seto?" he looked down and gasped, "What happened?"

"No time to explain. An ambulance is on its way here now. I need you to signal it for me. I can't leave him alone." Seto spoke in a rush; "It should be here any moment now."  
The next hour seemed to pass by in a blur. Seto rode in the ambulance, answering all the questions that he could. He was not sitting in the waiting room. All the while he began praying for a miracle.

Akkadia: Well that's it. Probably the shortest chapter I have written for this story

Kanna: You have been shortening your chapters.

Yami: Yeah as well as your brainpower.

Akkadia: (Glares at Yami): Watch it spiky.

Yami: Don't you use that again!

Kanna: 3 reviews chapter 2! 


	7. Yami's explanation Yugi's doubts

Akkadia: Oh man, that was hot

Akkadia: Oh man, that was hot!

Kanna: Well that's what you get when you play with fire, Kadi

Yugi: Yeah, all those flames made a nice bonfire, eh?

Akkadia: Yeah, yeah, yeah, well I don't own Yugioh,

A/N: Sorry for the cliffy everyone. But trust me after you read this you won't be mad anymore I promise…at least I hope lol. Enjoy chapter 7

Chapter 7: Yami's explanation Yugi's doubts

"Seto!"

Seto Kaiba sat up fast at the sound of his name giving himself a slight head rush, "Ooh, that's smarts."

"Seto, what the hell is going on? We both got home and neither you nor Yami could be found." Joey exclaimed, "Then Roland started muttering something about Yami and the hospital. So we knew something was wrong."

"It's Yami, I think." Seto trailed off, "I think he tried to kill himself."

For the next several minutes the only sounds that could be heard was the beeping of the nearby hospital equipment and the faint voices of the ignored television.

"What?!" Joey asked, nearly exploding, but Mokuba placed a hand on Joey's shoulder in attempts to calm the blonde down.

"Oh, Seto explain. Tell us everything." Mokuba instructed.

"Ok, just a moment." Seto reached over and picked up his forgotten cup of coffee and took a sip not noticing the bitterness, of it, "Well, after you left Joey, I headed upstairs to check on Yami. I managed to unlock his door and found him lying face down, surrounded by shattered glass, 'Seto stopped and stood up, "Dr.! Dr, how's Yami is he ok?"

"Don't worry he's going to make it. He lost a fair amount of blood and is suffering from a minor concussion. But we handled everything." Dr. Manslin explained, "The cut wasn't on a major artery so he was lucky. We've moved him into a room on the fourth floor, room 486."

"Can we see him? Seto asked as he tightened his hands into fists.

"Yes, but only for a few minutes," Dr. Manslin responded, "Then I suggest you all head home and get some rest."

Seto only nodded, "That should give me enough time to kill him myself." He muttered as he led Joey and Mokuba to the stairs. The elevators gave them a bad feeling.

Mokuba placed a hand on his brother's arm, "Seto please."

"You're right, I'm sorry." Seto answered as he led the others up the stairs and into Y ami's room.

"Hey guys," Yami greeted them weakly, "What's with those looks?" he asked noticing the glares the other boys were shooting at him.

"Seto took a seat on Yami's bed, "Yami, you have no idea how much I want so smack you right now. But seeing as you're in a hospital bed, I can't. But I can ask you this question. Do you really love Yugi?"

For a split second, Yami didn't say anything, "What the hell kind of question is that?" he demanded, 'Of course I love Yugi. He means everything to me. You guys should know that by now!"

"Well you have a pretty poor way of showing it!" Seto responded.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yami shot back, his face growing red, 'Do you dare doubt my feelings for Yugi?"

"Why the hell did you try to kill yourself?" Seto asked finally getting to the point, "did you think you could leave us just like that?"

Once again Yami was speechless. Then the entire room was filled with his laughter," It took him several minutes to calm down, "What the hell gave you the idea that I wanted to kill myself?"

"The fact that I found you lying face down, in your room with your wrist cut." Seto answered. Both Joey and Mokuba and stood back and only observed. They knew better than to interfere.

"Look." Yami said pointing to a bandage on his right arm, "I didn't cut my wrist, Seto. It was an accident." He took a drink of water, "Let me explain. Joey when you knocked on my door I was just getting out of the shower. I tried to get to the door, but I forgot the light bulb in my room was burnt out. So I was trying to reach the door in the dark when I tripped over a pile of clothes and hit my head on the dresser drawer I left open. As for the cut I think it came from the glass face that broke after I hit the dresser.'

"Come to think of it, your bathroom light was on and you were only dressed in a towel," Seto said, 'So you're saying it was all an accident?"

"Exactly! Why the hell would I try to kill myself, when I know Yugi's coming home?" Yami asked, "I want to be the first one to greet him."

"Well, I guess I owe you an apology, Yami." Seto said, "It's getting late, we better head home. We told Dr. Manslin we would only stay for a few minutes."

"Well now I can back up my story." Joey said, "I told Sensei you hadn't been feeling well for quite a while."

"Well don't go into details," Yami requested, "I better get some rest."

The others nodded, 'All right we'll stop by tomorrow to check up on you." Set said as he led his brother and boyfriend out of the hospital.

MEANWHILE

"Are you coming to bed Yugi? It's getting late."

Yugi turned to see Core hallway up the stairs yawning his head off, "You go ahead, I'll be there in a minute. I need to take care of something first." He then headed to the computer room and logged into is email. After deleting all the spam and junk mail he began typing an email. Once he was done he clicked send and shut down the computer before heading up to his dorm.

"Well tomorrow's your last day here." Corey said as Yugi walked into the room, "Do you want to do anything? I'm pretty sure caper will give me a pass for the day."

"Corey we just had a huge party. I don't think I will have enough energy to do much of anything, today." He said pointing to the clock flashing 1:30 a.m

"Are you really that tired? Or are you still upset about earlier?"

Yugi turned to face him, "It's not that. I guess I'm a little scared. I mean I've been here for almost two years. It's become my home."

"Are you saying you want to stay or something?" Corey asked, "Well I am not going to let you. You have to go back! Just imagine how heartbroken your boyfriend would be if you didn't return!"

Yugi ran across the room and pulled his roommate into a hug, "Thanks Corey, I needed to hear that."

Core returned the embrace, "You will always be my friend, Yugi No matter where you are." He let go, "Now try and get some sleep."

Yugi only nodded, "I'm going to read a chapter from the book, Casper loaned me. Then I will go to bed."

Core sat up, "You use to read and write all the time. You hardly spoke a word so anyone. I was afraid you never would."

"Well I was scared." Yugi answered as he continued to read, "Everything was sstranged and new to me. But you brought me out of my shell," he set the book down, "I wonder how you are going to survive without me." He joked.

"Funny I was wondering the same thing about you.' Corey returned the joke, "Now let's get some sleep. Otherwise you will end up sleeping the whole day away," he smiled when he saw Yugi already asleep, 'Sweet dreams Yugi."

Meanwhile

"Oh man what a day!" Joey said as he plopped down on the couch. Mokuba had gone upstairs to his room.

"Joey, can you work on some forms?" Seto asked as he opened his laptop, "We're a little behind."

"I did have some work for class but I have a free period beforehand," Jeoy answered opening his own laptop, "What forms?"

"Well I believe we have some shipment forms that needed to be redone," seot answered as he opend his email. A new message from Yugi was in his inbox. He was bout to say something. But stopped when he noticed the message titled: _For your eyes only_. He clicked on the message and began reading the text…

_Seto,_

_I would not blame you in the least if you decided to delete this email. Bu tif you are reading this I ask that you keep this to yourself. First off; I can't apologize enough for not emailing you or Yami sooner. After hearing the news about my grandfather's gameshop I was devastated. I spend a majority of the weekend in my room crying. Once I came to grips with the situation I asked a friend to get me on the earliest plane back to Japan. I leave the day after tomorrow and I should be back in Japan within the week. I ask that you keep this to yourself because I want to surprise Yami. I know I shouldn't be asking favors but… Well I don't have much else to say, plus it's getting rather late where I am. So I will end my email here. Please stay safe._

_ Always a friend, _

_ Yugi._

Seot reread the email and sighed deeply, "I just hope he's prepared to see Yami in that state."

Akkadia: Ciffy?

Kanna: No idea

Yugi: Man you have a weird thoughts you know that?

Yami: what's that supposed to mean?

Akkadia: I've learned to ignore those types of comments so 3 reviews chapter 8!


	8. Going Home

Akkadia: Ok, I think it's about time I updated this.

Kanna: (is in the kitchen making Christmas cookies): About time too, you haven't updated in (looks at her hikari's story list) in over two months!

Yugi: she's been busy!

Akkadia: Thanks Yugi

Yami: Yeah busy brainstorming on way to keep us apart.

Akkadia: You won't be saying that after you read this chapter Yami.

Yugi: Yeah we're going to be-mmffhfh

Akkadia: (is covering Yugi's Mouth) Ignore him. Kanna will you do the honors?

Kanna: Kadi has no ownership over any Yugiou related characters. Any characters not mentioned in the story are hers so don't' sue

Yami: (starts to read along with everyone else)

A/N I was swamped with the 3 w's Weather work, and writer's block! But I'm back and I'm sure you guys are going to love this chapter. I think that Yugi and Yami have been apart for far too long so here we are. Hope you enjoy the story!

Chapter 8: Going Home

Yugi's eyes snapped open as his head slammed against the plane window, "Ouch!" His attention was directed to the front when he heard the loud speaker come one.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Will all passengers please fasten your seatbelts and put your seats in the upright positions. We are about to experience some heavy turbulence."_

"Yugi looked down to see he was already wearing his seatbelt. He had fallen asleep minutes after the plane took off and was awakened by a sudden jolt on the plan, which had caused him to slam his head against the window. As he looked out the window he could see a few lingering clouds. Other than that it looked clear to him. His mind was changed the moment the plan began shaking. He gasped when his head slammed against the window again, "Ouch!" Moments later everything was calm.

Ladies and Gentlemen, we apologize for any inconvenience the turbulence may have caused. You are all now free to remove your seatbelts and move about, thank you and we hope you enjoy the remainder of the flight."

"Are you ok young man? It sounded like you hit your head pretty hard."

Yugi glanced up to see a stewardess gazing down at him with a look of concern in her eyes, "I'm fine, just a little headache." He wasn't going to deny it when he was sitting right in front of her holding his head in his hand wishing away the throbbing pain. Little was an understatement; his head was pounding.

"We have a first aid kit that I believe contains some pain killers."

It was tempting, very tempting. But Yugi had stopped relying on painkillers. After his procedure that cured him of his Fortiran Yugi had been offered painkillers. Yugi had refused saying if he could endure the pain before being cured he could endure the pain of his recovery, "No think you, but if all possible may I have an extra pillow please?"

The stewardess smiled, ""Of course," she walked off and returned moments later with the pillow, "Here you are. If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask. My name is Drea (like Andrea but no An)."

Yugi smiled, "Drea, huh? Well Drea my name is Yugi." The smile was pulled away from his face when he let out a loud yawn, and felt his cheeks darken.

Drea only chuckled, "I take it you must be tired. I saw you sleeping earlier. We'll be service lunch in less than an hour and I believe it's a choice of either chicken or Salisbury steak."

Yugi fixed is pillow and rested his head against it, ""Well I suppose I can stay awake until after I'm done eating." He stood up and reached up and pulled down his carry on bag, "I suppose I can work on putting my pictures in my album." He sat back down and pulled out an envelope of pictures taken at the party and his trip 'outside'. As he flipped through the pictures he couldn't help but chuckle. He thought back to his last day at the facility and just how memorable his stay there would really be.

FLASHBACK

_ "He's still sleeping?"_

_ "Yeah, I tried to wake him up earlier but he wouldn't budge. Any suggestions?"_

_ "Use your imagination I'm sure you can come up with something."_

_ Yugi groaned lightly and snuggled further into his covers and pulled his pillow down over his ears in hopes to drown out the voices that were keeping him away from his precious sleep. Thanks to his determination to finish the book Casper had let him borrow, Yugi had woken up an hour after he had first fallen asleep and used a small book light to read the rest of the intriguing story. Even though he finished the book, by the time he had fallen asleep, Corey's alarm and screamed at him to get up. Luckily for him Corey took pity on him and turned the alarm off. He got dressed and left the room allowing Yugi to have a few precious hours to rest. _

_ "Yugi, come on get up. You've wasted half the day already." Corey said as he shook him. He jumped out of the way just as Yugi chucked his pillow at him, "All right that's it!" _

_ Without any warning; Yugi felt himself being lifted up and carried out of the room, "Cory what do you think you're doing? Put me down right now!" _

_ Corey ignored his roommate and he carried him out towards the pool and threw him in, "Maybe that will wake you up."_

_ Yugi broke the surface seconds later coughing and sputtering, "You are so dead!" he swam for the edge and hoisted himself out of the water, "Get back here!"_

_ Corey took off running dodging everyone and everything in his path, "It wasn't my idea Yugi, Casper told me to use my imagination and that was the only thing I could think of!"_

_ "Well if it came from your mind then it is your idea." Yugi argued picking up his pace and tackling Corey after finally catching up with him. Everyone around them just ignored what they saw and continued on with their day._

_ "I guess you caught me. What do you want to do on your last day?" Corey asked._

_ Yugi smirked, "Well first I'd like to return the favor and throw you in the pool but I'm too nice for that. Besides, I assume you already took your morning shower and you can't afford to take another one so early in the day right?"_

_ "True, listen why don't we go get something to eat and then ask Casper if there's anything special we can do." Core suggested, "That is after you get changed into some dry clothes of course." _

_ Yugi glared at the other boy, "Yeah, sure, I'll see you down in the cafeteria in about 20 minutes." Without waiting for an answer, Yugi headed back to his and Corey's room. After drying his hair back to it's natural spikiness, Yugi got dressed and headed down to the cafeteria_

_ "Ah, I see you finally decided to wake up. Corey told me you were up pretty late last night. What in the world were you doing up so late anyway?" Casper asked when he saw Yugi enter the room._

_ Yugi held out the book, "I was determined to finish this before today so I stayed up and did some reading. I guess it took me a bit longer than I thought it was going to so..."_

_ Casper took the book, "Well I hope you liked it." He looked around, "Now where did Corey go? He was here just a moment ago."_

_ Just as his name was spoken Corey appeared holding two plates. One contained two slices of buttered toast and the other a bagel with cream cheese and jelly, "I think I got it right this time." He said placing the bagel in front of Yugi._

_ Yugi had the same thing every morning a bagel with cream cheese and strawberry jelly. Over the months it came to be that whenever Yugi went to the cafeteria his bagel would already be waiting for him. Yugi bit into the bagel and smiled. "Perfect," he said between bites, "Before I leave tomorrow, I want to make my last bagel."_

_ Casper only chuckled, "Well your plane leaves at nine in the morning You will have to get up pretty early," the bald man stood up, "Is there anything special you want to do on your last day?"_

_ Yugi finished up his bagel and turned to face Casper. There was one thing he had wanted to do ever since he heard he could be going home, "Yes, there is. I want to go outside." He jumped when he heard Corey start to cough, "Are you ok?" when he received the assuring nod from his roommate his attention back to Casper, "So is it possible?"_

_ "Well yes, and no." Casper looked around, "It's best if we do not speak of that here. Corey, finish that up and the both of you come with me." He rolled his eyes when Corey folded the last bit of toast and popped it in his mouth. As soon as Corey was done, Casper led the two of them to his office, 'Now then, there's something I am going to tell you two, but only if you promise to keep it a secret." When he saw the look on their faces he smiled, 'I almost forget who I was talking to." He cleared his throat, "The staff and I have been working on the newest addition to the facility every chance we could get, and we have finally finished it. If you promise not to breathe a word about it, you two may be the first to see it." He turned to Yugi, "I had a feeling you were going to make a request like that so I already spoken to the staff. As for you Corey, we know we can trust you."_

_ Yugi could hardly contain his excitement. True they had windows but the staff used frosted glass so it was difficult to actually see outside, "What is it?" he asked trying to keep himself from jumping up and down. Corey was no better. He was tapping his fingers on Casper's desk; something he did whenever he was anxious nervous or excited. Yugi in this case guessed it was all three._

_ Corey chuckled, "You'll see, now I am going to blindfold both of you. I want it to be a surprise." Without waiting for an answer, Casper pulled out two handkerchiefs and covered but Yugi and Corey's eyes, "Now I will take Corey's hand and Corey you take Yugi's."_

_ "But won't everyone find it odd seeing us like this?" Core asked as be blindly reached for Yugi's hand and somehow managed to grab it._

_ "No, we have that covered too. Now come on, I haven't got all day. Come to think of it neither do you." Casper said. He led the two of them for quite a while before stopping and making some interesting sounds, (beeps buzzers and whatnot), "Ok, now in a few moments you may remove your blindfolds." He said as he led the other through the door, "Ok, now."_

_ Yugi reached up and removed the blindfold and slowly opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the change in lightning. Once he did he let a light gasp escape his lips. _

_ It was a garden...on a beach..._

_ Flowers and trees everywhere; including a waterfall and fountains. A beach was off in the distance. _

_ Yugi had never seen anything so beautiful before- with the acceptation with certain someone's crimson eyes of course, "Casper; this is amazing! Are we really on a an island?"_

_ "Yes, we are just off the coast of California, if I'm not mistaken." Casper answered as he shook Corey who seemed to have gone into shock._

_ Yugi grew tense, "Did you just say California?" If he had heard right then they where closer to his home country then they thought. All this time he believed he was in the middle of a country on the opposite side of he world of Japan, not practically next door to Japan, "Why? Why didn't you tell me where we were?" he bit his lip as he took a seat on one of the provided stone benches and went ignore everyone mode._

_ Casper sighed deeply as he walked over to Yugi and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Yugi, we couldn't tell you, it's the rules here. But for now please enjoy your time out here, as our way of saying sorry. I'll leave you two alone for a while. But I'm sure you'll want to finish up a few things, like getting these developed." He placed a one-time use camera on Yugi's lap, "Make some memories Yugi. We may never see you gain." With that he left the two alone._

_ Corey walked over to the bench and sat down next to Yugi, "Hmm, well he's right when he said you should enjoy your time out here. I mean look at this, place it's beautiful!" when Corey didn't get an answer he walked around to face Yugi, "Yugi?"_

_ "I was so close to him...so close!" Yugi sniffled, "I've been so close to Yami." Yugi suddenly not caring if he didn't have any tears left began crying._

_ Corey by pure instinct pulled Yugi into his arms and began to rub his back in hopes to calm him down, "Yugi, I never knew either. I only whish there is something I could do." He was surprised when Yugi sobbed even louder, but what really get shocked him was the fact that is shirt was as dry as a desert. Not knowing what else to do Core titled Yugi's chin up and placed a gentle kiss on the other boy's lips._

_ Yugi slightly startled by the assault on his lips, gave hi and kissed back, thanks to his weakened state. This was a friendly kiss, nothing more." He kissed back and allowed himself to be held in the older boy's arms. After a moment he broke the kiss, "Why did you do that?"_

_ Corey blushed lightly, "I'm sorry Yugi; but I couldn't' let you leave tomorrow without knowing, how I really feel about you."_

_ Yugi smiled, "You told me before Corey, remember?" _

_ Corey shook his head, "No, that wasn't exactly my confession; Yugi. But at least now you know."_

_ Yugi gently kissed the other boy's forehead, "Thank you Corey, but you'll always be one of my best friends. I'm sorry to say there's nothing else I can give you."_

_ Corey smiled, "That's ok, I don't mind. I'm just glad you'll still see my as a friend." He picked up the camera, "Now come on let's get some picture s taken!"_

_ Yugi jumped up, "Yeah!_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Thanks for everything Corey." He whispered as he placed his place on the provided tray and curled back up to sleep, "And Yam, wait for me a little longer, I'll be home soon..."

Yami: wait a minute I thought you said we were going to be united again. And why are you having Yugi kissing another guy?

Akkadia: really where? And I had my reasons so back off

Kanna: she did say you guys would be united but I didn't say when.

Yugi: I liked Corey but you will always be the one for me Yami.

Akkadia:Well, 3 reviews= chapter 9. Also please tell me what you thought of my OCs please, sorry if they seemed a bit Gary sue!


	9. Welcome Home Yugi

Akkadia: Oh man I can't believe how long it's taken me to update this!

Kanna: Well you've been busy chipping at the writer's block for this story haven't you?

Akkadia: (glares at Yami) and who's the one who put it there in the first place?

Yami: (shrugged): Well consider that your punishment for not reuniting Yugi with me last chapter.

Yugi: Yami, if Kadi's readers are mad at her it's your fault!

Yami: Ok, fine, I'll make it up by doing the disclaimer. Akkadia doesn't own Yugioh and she never will so don't sue, you wont' make any profit from it.

Yugi: On with the fic!

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long for this chapter. I had writer's block galore and I was kicking myself in the butt for it. But I'm back and I believe I will have the following chapters up sooner than this one. Also I'm sorry but since I have limited time on the computer the chapter will be a bit on the short side….

Chapter 9: Welcome Home Yugi

Yugi picked up his suitcase and boarded the train just as the doors were opening. He sat down on one of the empty seats and patiently rode to the part of town in which Kaiba Corp was located. After about twenty minutes the train pulled into the station and he followed the other passengers off the train. If the remembered correctly Kaiba corp. was about 2 miles from the train station. After sitting on the plane for several hours and now twenty minutes on a train Yugi was beginning to feel lazy. So a nice long walk was just want he needed.  
As he walked Yugi soaked in all his surroundings, "Hmm, everything seems pretty much the same." During his absence Yugi felt like the city of Domino would look different. Besides a few new buildings under construction, his home city was exactly the same, "Man it's good to be home." He reached the Kaiba Corp building and stepped back, "Whoa! It's bigger than I remembered." He pushed open the doors and walked up to the main desk, "Excuse me is Mr. Kaiba in?"

A young woman whom Yugi didn't recognized look over the desk, "Mr. Kaiba is currently at the hospital visiting Mr. Astanoshi."

Yugi froze, "Do you mean Yami Astanoshi?"

The young woman looked at Yugi concerned, "Are you a friend of Mr. Astanoshi's?"

"Yes." Then Yugi's voice faded out. He turned heel and made his way in the direction of the hospital. To his surprise he remembered how to get there. When the spiky-haired 20 year old reached his destination he walked through the automatic doors and straight towards the receptionist's desk, "Excuse me. What floor is Yami Astanoshi on please?" He barely had any tone in his voice so he wouldn't be surprised the lady hadn't heard him.

The young woman at the desk looked at Yugi slightly puzzled, "Are you friend of family sir?"

"Friend may I ask what floor he's on please?"

"Yugi?"

Yugi froze in place before turning around. He knew that voice from somewhere, "Se-seto?"  
Seto was speechless for several seconds and his limbs were refusing to cooperate. Luckily for him; however, he didn't have to move."

"Seto!" Yugi ran straight into the tall brunette's arms. He wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist, locking them in a tight embrace.

Seto finally regained feeling in his limbs ad he returned the embrace, "Oh Yugi it's so good to see you again. But I don't understand. How did you know we were even here?"

Yugi pulled away and looked up at his blue eyed friend. Sure he had hit a growth spurt during his absence but he was still nowhere near as tall as Seto, "I stopped at Kaiba corp. and they said you were here visiting Yami. What the hell is Yami doing here?"

Seto took a deep breath, "We were hoping he would be released before you arrived but I guess it can't be helped. Two days ago Yami had a small accident."

Yugi's eyes went wide, "What happened is he all right?" this was definitely not the type of reunion he was hoping for, "Where is he?"

"Yugi please you need to cal down. Trust me Yami is perfectly safe. In fact I was actually on my way down here to find out when he will be released." Seto took Yugi's hand, "If you want to se him I can take you to his room." When he received a look from Yami stating the obvious answer Seto chuckled, "Come on let's go. He's probably wondering where I am anyway." Seto took Yugi's' hand into his own, "Come on." He led him to the stairwell, "The elevators are off limits at the moments." He explained as he led Yugi up to the forth floor, "Yugi do me a favor and stay out here for a moment."

Yugi looked at his friend curiously, "What are you up to now Seto?"

"Shh. Just stay out here. You'll the right time to come in, trust me." Seto then opened the door and entered the room, "I see you're finally awake. I told you, you needed that nap."

Yami shrugged, "Well I couldn't fall asleep last night thanks to that stupid storm. And to be honest I didn't want to wake up just now. I was having such an amazing dream." He looked around, "So did you find anything out?"

Seto took a seat in one of the chairs, "It's a madhouse out there. I couldn't find Dr. Hewlard anywhere." He sighed, "So enlighten me, what was the dream about/ Yu haven't had an actual dream in awhile. It's only been nightmares."

"Well I dreamed that Yugi was lying ere in my arms and we were talking and reminiscing about the past," Yami explained, displaying a far off look on his face. He was trying to tell me in the dream why he left. But I woke up before I could hear it." He sighed deeply. "I only wish I knew why he left us."  
"Because I wouldn't have survived if I hadn't"

Yami looked in the doorway and felt his jaw unhinge and slam onto his chin, and roll onto his lap, "Seto pinch me. I think I'm still asleep and I'm sick of only seeing Yugi in my dreams. Its torture."

"Allow me Seto." Yugi walked into the room and climbed on to Yami's bed. But instead of pinching him like Yami and Seto were expecting Yugi leaned in and pressed his lips to his look-a-likes in a heated kiss.  
Yami allowed his instincts to take over and returned the kiss, wrapping g his arms around the other boys locking the two of them into a tight embrace. He pulled away several seconds later, "What took you so long?"  
Yugi nuzzles his head in the crook of Yami's neck, "Please forgive me."

Seto cleared his throat, 'Well, I think I will leave you two alone and see if I can find Dr. Hewlard."

Yugi's attention turned to Seto, "Did you say Dr. Hewlard?"

"Yes, I did." Seto headed out the door, "Be right back."

Yugi turned his attention back to his boyfriend, "So care to explain what you are doing here in the hospital?"

Yami smiled, "If anyone has any explaining to do it's you." He pulled the other boy into a kiss, "But first let's just stay like this. And if this is a dream, please don't wake me up." He closed his eyes and was soon sound asleep, "I love you Yugi." He murmured.

Yugi smiled as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend, "I wouldn't have it any other way." He too slipped into slumber land

`````````````````````````````````````````````  
"Am I seeing things?" Joey stepped into the room, 'Seto are you sure we are in the right room?"

"Oh sure Joey like there's someone else in this world that have Yami and Yugi's hairstyle." Mokuba teased.

"Keep it down you two or you're going to wake them up." Seto walked in the room with Dr. Hewlard trailing along behind.

"Little too late for that Seto," Yami said sitting up, "Besides we were just dozing so it doesn't matter anyway."  
Dr. Hewlard did a double take, "Yugi Motou, is it really you?"

Yugi looked over and smiled, "Good to see you again Dr. Hewlard. Casper says hi." He climbed out of the bed and reached into his pocket, "Oh and he asked me to give you this and give the staff their regards to you and Dr. Manslin." He held out a folded envelope.

Dr. Hewlard was speechless for several seconds before accepting the envelope, "Hmm, I guess they did their job right. You look even better than the last time I saw you two years ago." He turned his attention to Yami, "I have good news for you. As long as you promise to take it easy for a few days and uh, you watch your step from now on, you can go home today."

At first everyone expected Yami to leap out of bed and shout for joy. But he just smiled, "It's about time I was starting to feel lazy."

Dr. Hewlard only shook his head, "I will just go and get the paperwork than you can go."

"Yami is your wrist ok?"

Yami shook his wrist groaning, "Yeah, its fine, just a little cramped up. Man I think I signed a forest worth of papers."

Seto smirked, "Now you know what I have to go through every other day. But of course I'm used to it." He led the spiky-haired look-a-likes out of the hospital, "Well Yugi what do you want to do your first day back?"

Yugi felt his cheeks flush a bright red when his stomach decided to put its two cents in, "Think we can go to the arcade? I'm curious if anything has changed."

Yami chuckled, "Sounds like a good idea. I've been craving pizza for a while now."

Joey smiled, "So did they have good food where you were Yugi?"

Yugi stopped walking, "Well, yeah, I mean it wasn't as good as our food but I didn't starve. But nothing beats Domino's arcade pizza. I've missed that!"

The others chuckled, "Well Yugi, let's just eat then we'll head back to the mansion."

Yugi's face grew serious, "Actually after we're done eating I want to go to the foundation of my grandfather's game shop." He looked at the others "That is if that's ok."

Seto placed a hand on his shoulder, "Of course Yugi. I was actually waiting for you to make that request, so we can go after we have finished eating. I'm sure you're pretty hungry. In fact we all are."

The ride to the arcade was spent with Yugi staring out the window and smiling, "Wow, I'm surprised that nothing has really changed. Man it's so good to be outside like this"

Yami chuckled, "Yugi it's like you've been in doors for the past two years."

Yugi's smile faded, "I guess you could say that. I'll tell you guys everything, just not now. There are a few things I want to take care of first." He brought his knees up to his chest, "I just want to enjoy my time back with my friends."

Yami pulled Yugi onto his lap, "Well, you can tell us on your own time. For now let's just stay like this, at least until we get to the arcade."

"Well, it looks like you'll have to move, since we've just reached the arcade," Mokuba teased. He climbed out of the limo first and held the door open for his 'elders'

"So do they still have all the same games?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, nothing much has changed." Joey said, "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Yugi smiled, "Same here. It's nice to come home to familiar surroundings." He took a seat in one of the booths, "Well, let's get to eating! I'm starving!"

Yami chuckled, "Ok, love anything to make you happy." He leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on the other boy's lips, "You deserve that after all you've gone through."

Akkadia: Well there you have it. Yami and Yugi are reunited once more.

Yami+Yugi: IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME (Are now locked in a tight embrace)

Kanna: (sweat drop) Oy! Get a room you two. Say is that considered a cliffy?

Akkadia: No idea but if I still have readers that want me to continue then 3 reviews = chapter 10!


	10. Reunited in more ways than one

Akkadia: (has climbed back into her clothes hamper)

Kanna: (walks out) Hi everyone Well as you know Akkadia doesn't own Yugioh (looks at hamper) What are you doing back in there?

Akkadia (muffled) working on this chapter 10 what else?

Yami: (walks out of the other room followed by Yugi) It's about time.

Yugi: (blushing like mad)

Kanna: I don't think I want to know what you two were doing in there…

Akkadia: (Peaks out of hamper) I might; it might help me get over this stupid writer's block…

Yami: (walks over and whispers something in Akkadia's ear) Does that help you at all?

Akkadia: (shuts hamper door) Thanks Yami, I think I know what to write now!

Yugi: (still blushing) On with the fic

A/N: Ok straight to the point. I had writer's block and I lost my job! Enough said. Considering our favorite pairing has been a part for so long (and nothing like this has happened in Tearstained Raindrops) I'm going to a little Yaoi action, but no lemon unless readers/reviewers request it. Also please don't be mad if this chapter isn't very long! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 10: Reunited in more ways than one

"I take it your hungry?"

Yugi looked up from his fifth slice of pizza lightly blushing, "Well, it's just been so long since I've had pizza. Were I was staying, I wasn't allowed to have pizza. It was against the diet they had me set on. So in a way I'm in heaven right now."

The others just looked at each other and shrugged, "Well, in any case you just enjoy yourself."

Yugi smiled, "My pleasure." He said as he finished his pizza and turned to the others, "I'm full." Seconds later he let out a loud belch, "Whoa, my compliments to the chef I guess."

"Yugi you said you wanted to go to the foundation of your grandfather's game shop is that right?" Seto asked as he paid for the food.

"Mmm, I want to see it for myself." Yugi answered as he went utterly serious.

"Let's get going then. I heard it's supposed to rain today." Yami said as he led the others out of the restaurant. As the climbed into the limo, Yami glanced up at the gathering storm clouds, "Yugi when we get back to the mansion is there anything particular you want to do?"

Yugi looked his boyfriend as he tried his best to old back his yawn, "Well to be perfectly honest I was hoping to take a nap. I had to get up pretty early to catch my flight and I tried to sleep on the plane but it wasn't very comfortable."

"Hmm, that might be a good idea." Seto said as he too tried to hold back a yawn, "All of us haven't been getting much sleep so it might be best if we all just take a few hours to get some rest; after we visit the foundation that is."

Joey chuckled, "I think one of us can't wait."

Seto turned around to see Mokuba curled up in the limo seat, and chuckled, "Well perhaps its best if we just head to the foundation tomorrow." He turned to face Yugi, "Um is that ok Yugi? Yugi?"

The others looked over to see to see Yugi curled up net to Mokuba also sounds asleep.

"I think it's best if we just head back to the mansion and let these two sleep." Yami said as he picked Yugi up and placed him on his lap, "I think Yugi's going to be sleeping for quite a while. I can easily tell he's exhausted.

Seto shook his head, "I think we all are. But once we're all rested up Yugi can tell us about these past two years and why he left the way he did."

Yami stroked Yugi's golden bangs, "All I know is I want to have Yugi sleeping in my arms. That way I know that what happening right now isn't a dream."

Joey smiled, "I don't blame you in the least Yami."

Once the group had arrived back at the mansion Yami picked Yugi into his arms and carried him into the mansion, "Have a good rest everybody."

*

"Yugi, hey, Hikari, wake up."

At the sound of the name Hikari Yugi's amethyst eyes slowly opened. At first he could have sworn his release from the facility was just a dream. But then he remembered there was only one person who called him Hikari and that person was currently kissing him good morning.

"Come on sleepy head. You've slept all night and most of the morning." Yami said as he sat up.

Yugi sat up as well giving himself an unwanted head rush, "Ooh that's smarts." He leaned forward and stuck his head between his legs.

Yami only chuckled, "You're too much do you know that? Are you hungry?"

Before Yugi had a chance to answer his stomach decided to do the talking for him, "I hope that answers your question."

Yami stood up and took Yugi's hand into his own before leading him downstairs into kitchen, "Look who finally decided to wake up."

Seto looked up from his laptop, "It's about time. I assume you slept well Yugi?"

Yugi only nodded as he sat down, "Say where are Joey and Mokuba?"

"They are both in classes right now." Yami answered as he began searching the kitchen for some form of nourishment.

Yugi's eyes narrowed rivaling his boyfriends', "And why exactly aren't you in class then?"

Yami stopped and turned around his hand balled into fists, "Because one; I just got out of the hospital and two, I'm not leaving this mansion and neither are you for that matter, until you tell us why the hell you disappeared for 2 fucking years!"

Yugi took a step back. He had never heard Yami use that sort of language before. Before Yami or Seto knew what was happening, Yugi took off and ran out of the mansion with tears in his eyes.

Yami was stunned for several seconds before he took off after Yugi, "God I'm such an idiot." He muttered to himself as he ran. Yami knew exactly where Yugi was headed so he kept his wits about him as he ran…

Yugi picked up his pace and continued to run until he reached his destination. By the time he reached the foundation he was out of breath and sporting a sweaty forehead. Once he took a moment to gather his bearings Yugi looked around the remains of his grandfather's game shop. Seconds later he fell to his knees sobbing, "Grandpa, I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise." He muttered between his sobs. After several moments of none-stop crying Yugi pushed himself up and began to search through the black charred debris, "Let's see Yami said that they found the safe."

"That's right we did and you can open it whenever you want to come back." Yami said in a low tone as he stood where the entrance of the shop used to be.

Yugi turned to see Yami shaking like a leaf trying to hold back tears. Forgetting what his boyfriend had said earlier Yugi ran to Yami and wrapped his arms around the slightly taller boy's waist and buried his face into his shoulder, "I'm so sorry Yami."

Yami returned the embrace, pulling Yugi even closer, "No Yugi I'm the one who should apologize. It's just I've missed you so much and the thought of not knowing why you left me just tears me up inside."

Yugi looked up, "Yami, I told you before I was going to explain what happened, didn't I?"

Yami chuckled through his tears, "True." Moments later he was out right laughing.

Yugi looked at his boyfriend confused, "Yami what is it?"

Yami couldn't answer considering he was to busy trying to keep his laughter down to a minimum but failing miserably. His laughter must have been contagious since Yugi had joined him in his laughter. He finally realized why Yami was laughing so hard. They were both outside in public in just their boxers and night shirts. After a moment the two of them settled down.

Yugi tightened his grip on Yugi's hand, "Let's head back to the mansion."

The two of them walked back to the mansion and into the living room only to find Seto still hard at work on his laptop, "Ah Yugi glad you're safe. You gave us quite a scare. If you want your safe I believe we put it I Yami's room for safe keeping. We didn't know when you'd be coming back."

Yugi's eyes widened as he let go of yami's hand, "Be right back!" with out waiting for an answer he ran up the stairs and straight into Yami's room. After locating and racking his memory for the combination Yugi opened the safe, "It's all here." His eyes filled with tears again as he looked over the pictures of himself and grandfather in front of the game shop.

Yami; who had been standing in the doorway entered the room and kneeled down next to his sobbing boyfriend, "Yugi I am so sorry. I promised I would watch over the game shop and I couldn't-" He was cut off when he felt Yugi's lips pressed against his own.

"Yami that wasn't your fault." Yugi spoke between kisses, "So stop beating yourself up about it."

The next kiss shared between the two of them was more intense than the previous as Yami scooped Yugi into his arms and carried him to the bed. Two hears had cone by since they felt this excitement but to them it felt like two centuries. The only other time they had been this close was during lunch break the day before they exposed Tea for the bitch she really was.

But there was one difference between then and now. As the two of them kissed Yami and Yugi were both fully aware they didn't have to worry about any interruptions.

That being said Yami broke the kiss long enough to tug Yugi's shirt over his head, "I see you've been staying in shape while you were gone." He said as he kissed his boyfriends chest, "And if I'm not mistaken, you've grown too."

Yugi chuckled, "Yeah, I had to exercise everyday to rebuild my stamina, "He helped Yami rid himself of his shirt and started kissing his chest in return, "I guess I should say the same about you." Yugi said as he worked his kisses south.

"Adventurous are we?" Yami teased as he felt a chill run down his spine, "Yugi what are you doing?"

Yugi merely smiled, ignoring the question as he continued to move south, "I am merely making up for lost time." With that he focused his attention on his target and attacked.

Yami tilted his head back and moaned in pleasure as Yugi started working his magic, "Yugi!" his body trembled as the sensation coursed through his body.

Yugi smiled as he continued his task. He felt so guilty leaving the way he did so he figured this was one of the few ways he could make up for it. He chuckled when he felt Yami tremble even harder indicating he was nearly at his peak.

Yami arched his back as he felt himself let go. He looked down at Yugi and held back a laugh when he saw the blush developing on his boyfriend's cheeks.

Yugi pushed himself up and looked away trying to wish away the annoying flame on his cheeks, "I take it you enjoyed that?"

Yami chuckled as he leaned over and lightly pecked his boyfriends' flaming cheeks, "Very much thank you." He pulled Yugi closer only causing his boyfriend's blush to deepen as well as darken, "Why so shy?"

Yugi only blushed as he curled up against his boyfriend's chest, "I'm not being shy it's just it's been so long so I guess I'm nervous." He let out a faint yawn,"I guess I'm pretty tired too. I actually didn't sleep very well.

Yami only chuckled faintly at that, "Well you've had quite an eventful past few days. I'd be surprised if you weren't tired. Why don't you take a nap? That way you will be all rested and ready to explain your lengthy and mysterious absence."

Yugi bit his lip, "On one condition."

Yami tilted his head to the side in curiosity, "And what exactly would that be?"

Yugi leaned up and pressed his lips to Yami's in a light kissed, "You promise to be the first thing I see when I wake up."

Yami returned the kiss and smiled, "Then consider the promise made and already fulfilled."

Kanna: (wide eyed) THAT IS WHAT YOU GUYS WERE DOING?

Yami: Well Kadi kept it pretty censored.

Yugi: Well of course Yami. Kadi has too. What do you think will happen if kids find their way on here?

Yami: I only hope their parents can afford therapy.

Kanna: For what the 'maturity'?

Yami: No for being forced to read (points up at chapter ) 'THIS'!

Akkadia: (starts whimpering in her hamper)

Kanna: Oh no here we go again!

Yami: Don't start that again.

Yugi: Well 3 reviews = Chapter 11


	11. Explanations and Worthless Apologies

Akkadia: (climbs out of her hamper) Hey you guys.

Kanna: What are you doing out of your hamper? The way you're planning on ending this I'd think you'd be putting a deadbolt on so your readers wouldn't be able to get you.

Akkadia: I know, that's why I'm going you to get supplies to last me for as long as I can.

Yami: Hmm, so in other words what Kanna is saying I'm going to want to kill you at the end of this chapter?

Akkadia: Yeah, that's pretty much it.

Yami; then I have one question for you.

Akkadia: What is that?

Yami: Casket or Cremation?

Akkadia: (gulp) Um, well obviously I don't own Yugiouh so don't' sue!

Yugi: On with the fic

A/N: Short and sweet. Gomen nasai for not updating sooner and I hope you guys like this chapter!

Chapter 11 Explanations and Worthless Apologies

Yugi Motou was pulled out of his slumber by a warm comforting embrace. He opened his eye and at first could have sworn he was still dreaming. The room he and Corey shared wasn't nearly as exquisite as this. And Core had interesting ways to wake his roommate yes but nothing like this.

It wasn't until his brain decided to fully wake up and function did Yugi realize where he was and who was embracing him, "Hey there strangers." He pulled back only to lean back in to press his lips to the other man's in a simple kiss.

Yami returned the kiss with a chuckle, "That's what I call wake up call. And I wasn't even the one who as asleep." He was answered with a playful punch from his look alike, "Ow that hurt."

Yugi only shrugged, "Well you deserved it." As he stood up he nearly lost his balance.

Yami was on his feet in a matter of seconds and managed to catch Yugi before he hit his head on the bed post, "Easy there love. You haven't been on you feet for a few days."

Yugi looked at his boyfriend slightly confused, "What do you mean a few days Yami?"

Before Yami could answer his attention as well as Yugi's was snatched when there was a knock on the door, "Yami, has Yugi woken up yet? It's dinner time." The voice belonged to Joey.

At the sound of the word, 'dinner' Yami grew tense, "Do I dare ask who decided to enter the kitchen this time?" When Yugi shot him a confused look he merely shook his head, "I will explain, later."

"No one cooked tonight. We sent out for take out this time. *If you're hungry then come down. Besides you still have to look over the notes I gathered for you from class. Sensei keeps asking about you." With that Joey walked away from the door.

Yugi released himself from Yami and sat up, this time going slow, "Come on let's get downstairs and get something to eat. I'm starving."

Yami only nodded as he took his boyfriend's hand and led him downstairs. After we eat are you going to finally explain where you've been all my life?"

Yugi chuckled, "Yami I was only gone for two years! Don't' be so over-dramatic geez!"

"Well the way he was acting made it seemed like you were gone longer Yugi." Mokuba said when he saw the two look-a-likes coming down the stairs, "We've been waiting for you. The take out isn't here yet but we figured it best if we got you guys down here so before it came."

Yugi sat down on the sofa and stretched, "Thanks again you guys. I'm sorry for being such a burden."

Seto walked over, sat down and pulled the smaller man into a hug, "I said it two years ago and I'm saying it now. You're not a burden and you never will be."

Before Yugi had a chance to answer there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Joey stood up and made his way to the front parlor, and returned minutes later with the take out, "Food is here!" As soon as he set it down the blonde made no hesitation to bit into his share of the food.

Yugi laughed, "Wow, and I thought I was hungry." He took his share and bit into it as well, "Oh man this is good."

Yami and the others joined the two gluttons and they all enjoyed the meal and each other's company.

When they had their fill of the take out and the others were busy cleaning up the garbage Yugi looked at Yami, "why exactly happened in the kitchen?" He chuckled when he saw his boyfriend's face darken, "Yami?"

Mokuba walked out and plopped down next to his friend, "It's actually a funny story. You see last week Joey made his famous wheeler casserole and Yami must have been a little mad at him for some reason. So he went into the kitchen and turned up the temperature of the oven."

Yugi looked over to see Yami standing up with his hands shoved in his pockets, "It was just a harmless prank. I didn't mean to do any harm by it."

Seto walked out as well sitting down next to his boyfriend who had joined minute earlier, "Well, the results turned out to be way beyond harmless."

"Yugi walked over and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist burying his face into the small of his back, "What happened?"

Yami sighed, "Well let's just say I had to buy Seto a new stove." He turned around, "Now that we have that taken care of. Are you going to give is your story?"

Yugi couldn't bite back his wince before he too released a sighed, "Well you guys better get comfortable. This is going to take a while." He led Yami back to the sofa and sat down, "Ok, here we go…"

Akkadia: I'm thinking of stopping there.

Kanna: For once Hikari I advice you to stop thinking and start writing if you know what's good for you!

Yami: Yeah, otherwise I'll have another good reason so start planning your funeral.

Akkadia: I've said it before and I'll say it again. You can't take a joke can you?

FLASHBACK 2 YEARS AGO

_Yugi opened his eyes and looked around. His head was swimming something fierce and he was feeling sick to his stomach. At first he could have sworn he was still asleep but then he heard voices._

"_I think he's starting to come to."_

"_You're right. Yugi, Yugi are with us?"_

_Yugi didn't recognize either of the voices but he had a feeling they weren't there to harm him so he slowly sat up to avoid the chance of giving himself a head rush. Once he managed to gather his bearings, Yugi looked at the two men sitting next to him, "One was Dr. Hewlard while the other happened to be a man he didn't recognize, "Dr. Hewlard?"_

_Dr. Hewlard smiled as he helped Yugi to his feet, "Yugi there's something you need to see." He handed the younger boy an envelope, "It's from your grandfather. He asked me to give you this when the time was right."_

_Yugi took the envelope carefully tore it open. _

_Dear Yugi,_

_By now you may have learned the cause of my death. I'm sorry I kept it a secret from you my boy, but I had no reason to worry you. By the time your turn 18 Dr. Hewlard as well as many other physicians will have created a cure or a way to hold back your Fotiran. I was their test subject. Don't worry I willingly volunteered. I knew I was not for this world for very much longer when they began the tests, so I figured I would use what time I had left to help save you my boy. If Dr. Hewlard gives you this letter it will mean they have succeeded in their research. You must follow the Dr's instructions and don't' ask questions. I trust Dr. Hewlard my boy and you should as well. Remember I will always be watching you._

_Grandpa._

_Yugi reread over the note several times all the while feeling his eyes grow misty, "I can't believe Grandpa kept this from me for so long." He turned to face Dr. Hewlard and the other man, "So what's going to happen to me now?"_

"_Well Yugi we will be transporting you to a facility that I cannot give you the location of considering it is top secret. But know that you will be save and you no doubt be cured of that horror that's destroying your body known as Fotirian." Dr. Hewlard explained, "This man with me is known as Casper."_

"_Casper is just a nickname I was given at the facility. My real name is Jonathan Jacques, or JJ for short. I am one of the many trainers at the facility and I am personally here to escort you there. For confidential reasons our plane will have tinted windows so you will be unable to see where we are and when we land we will have to blindfold you until we enter the facility." The man explained in quite a rush._

"_I see, but why is it so secret?" Yugi asked, "If I'm not being too nosy."_

_Casper just chuckled, "I'm sorry my boy but I'm afraid that information is confidential as well. Just know that before he passed on I spoke with your grandfather personally and he told me what a wonderful young man you are."_

_At the mentioning of his grandfather, Yugi could feel a pang of guilt echoing within his chest, "Wait, will I be able to tell my friend where I'm going? Well to a certain extent?"_

_Dr. Hewlard shook his head sadly, "No I'm afraid not, my boy. But I promise I will keep any eye on them."_

_"Come Yugi we need to get going. A majority of your belongings have already sent a head."_

_Casper said gently tugging on the younger boy's shoulder._

_Yugi looked at the bald man confused, "Belongings?"_

_"Yes, your grandfather before all this started told us to make sure you would be well accommodated and I believe you will like the facility." Casper spoke warmly, "Now, let's go." Casper took Yugi's hand and led him to an unfamiliar airport where a small plane was waiting for them._

_Yugi chuckled, trying to keep himself in a good mood and swallow the guilt he was feeling about not telling Yami and the others about this, "You know I feel like I'm in a movie or something."_

_Casper chuckled, "I guess that's one way of looking at it."."_

_Yugi passed most of the paling ride sleeping, seeing as how he didn't have anything better to do. An hour before they were to land, Yugi gathered what was left of his courage so he could ask the one question that had been eating away at him ever since he woke up before, "Um, Mr. Jacques?"_

_Casper smiled warmly, "Please Yugi, just call me J.J or Casper."_

_Yugi shrugged his shoulders, "Ok, um, Casper, what's going to happen to me know?"_

_Casper's smile faded and his expression grew serious, "Well, I can't say for sure what the physicians have planned for you. The only thing I can tell you is, there is a liver ready for you and that will play a major part in curing your Fotiran."_

_"Um, do you know anyone else who has had Fotiran?" Yugi asked quietly._

_"Yes as a matter of fact, a young man a little younger than you who will be your roommate has just finished his treatment, and is now in physical therapy." Casper said after looking through his brief case, "Now rest up, you're going to need it. We'll be landing soon."_

_Yugi did as he was told and curled back down into his seat. He didn't know what to expect when he landed but all he knew was he just had to wait._

END OF FLASHBACK

"…and that's pretty much it. I received a new liver and spent a majority of the last two years re-healing myself. I went through excruciating physical therapy, because whatever they did to me made me very weak, but it cured me nonetheless." Yugi took a deep breath and looked around. What he was greeted by was something he never expected, "Yami?"

Yami was leaning against Seto's fireplace-which was there for decoration of course-tightening his hands into fists so hard his nails were literally digging into his palms drawing blood, "You didn't fight hard enough." He whispered.

"What?"

Yami turned fast with anger blazing in his eyes, "If you loved me and cared for the rest of us like you claim, you would have fought to at least let us know something. Do you have any idea how long I thought you were dead?! How long I thought my life was officially over? How long I was planning on killing myself, but couldn't find the courage two because I couldn't leave my friends behind even it tore me up inside?"

The others were literally taken aback by their friend's sudden outburst. But Yugi's was surprised most of all, "Yami I'm, I'm sorry!"

Yami walked up to Yugi grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close, "You're sorry? Now you're sorry?! You really think sorry is going to make everything better? Why don't you do me a favor Yugi and take another trip. In fact I'll by the ticket for you myself and see you off, on a one way trip to hell!"

Akkadia: (walks back in carrying bags of groceries) Um, cliffy?

Kanna: (walks out dressed in battle gear) I better get ready. And you better get back inside your hamper.

Yugi: (Points to Yami who has found an atomic bomb) Umm, too late.

Yami: I'M GOING TO DESTROY THAT LITTLE BIT-

Kanna: Let's keep the swearing to a minimum please.

Akkadia: (inside her hamper) 3 reviews = chapter 12!


	12. Outbursts

Akkadia: (inside her hamper) Hey where is Kanna?

Yugi: (using fire extinguisher) She's out shopping why?

Akkadia: because I need someone to knock some sense into Yami. That idiot keeps putting up neon lit signs out side my hamper and the apartment building. (points to neon signs saying stuff like 'Authoress lives here' 'Dead Meat' 'On Death Roe' )

Yami: (carrying in another sign that says 'Akkadia doesn't own Yugioh') I still have a semi truck full.

Akkadia: Stop that. You do realize that those signs are pointing here and half my readers want to kill you this time not me. By doing this you're signing your own death warrant!

Yami: (drops the sign) Oh crap. Well on with the fic.

A/N: Hey guys short but sweet, this chapter will be the shortest one of the entire fic, I hate this damn writer's block arrggg!!!

Chapter 12: Outbursts

Seto Kaibia was never once for violence. In fact he hated it. He wouldn't fight anyone unless it was under strict self-defense, and he wouldn't go anywhere near a weapon. But all of those policies flew out the window the moment he saw Yami's hand gripping Yugi's shirt and those words came out of the tall of the two's mouth. Seto stormed up to the spiky-haired boys and grabbed a hold of Yami. Before he could do anything however, he was taken by surprise when Yugi reached back and pinched his boyfriend so hard he literally fell to the ground after stumbling quite a bit.

Yugi retracted his fist, knuckles busted open. His breathes were sharp as they came out in fast pants, "Don't you dare." His voice was dark and unfamiliar as he spoke. But then came the yelling, "You son of a bitch don't you dare fucking tell me I didn't try. You have no damn clue do you hear me? No damn clue what I went through. You had Seto, Joey, and Mokuba I had no one ok, no one! For nearly a month I couldn't even sleep because I couldn't stand the thought of you believing I was dead. The only reason, the only reason I did was because they told me it would help me heal faster." Yugi took a deep breath as eh turned away, "You have no idea how often the guilt made me sick to my stomach. I knew I should have come back. I didn't even want to leave the facility in the first place. I knew this was going to happen." After tightening his hands into fists Yugi focused his attention on Seto, "Thanks for letting me stay Seto. But

I get the feeling I'm not welcome here anymore." He started ascending the stairs, "I'll just go and get my things and be on my way."

When Yugi had disappeared up the stairs Yami pushed himself to his feet only to find himself back on the ground clutching the others side of his jaw, "What the hell? Seto what the hell was that about?"

Seto reached up to insect his knuckles before focusing his attention on Yami, "well I was going to hit your first but Yugi beat me to the punch; literally." He chuckled to himself at the unintentional pun.

Yami looked at both Joey and Mokuba, "Are either of you going to take a crack at me?" When neither of them said anything he stood up again. As he turned to lean against the mantel he heard Yugi coming back down the stairs. Not wanting do deal the spiky haired man left the room just as Yugi approached the other three.

Yugi walked up to Seto and wrapped his arms around the bother boys waist in forms of a thank you hug after he had set his bag down, "Well you guys have been great. Thank you for everything." He gave Mokuba and Joey a hug as well.

Seto stepped forward and asked the question he knew all of them were thinking, "Yugi does this mean you and Yami are-"

"I'm not exactly sure what it means Seto. But I think some time away from each other will be the best thing for the both of us." Yugi interrupted as he cast a longing gaze towards the othe room where they could all hear Yami quite literally slamming his head against the wall, "Make sure the idiot doesn't do anything stupid."

"So what are you going to do now?"

The question lingered above their heads for several moments before yugi turned to face them, "Well tonight I'm going to stay in a hotel. After that I'm not really sure. The only thing I do have planned is talking to the city board bout what I want to do with the game shop, or what's left of it." The others could hear a wince coming from the other room, "Well take care you guys."

Once Yugi left the silence around the others was starting to irritate so Joey stood up from where he had positioned himself on the couch when Yugi had started his story and made his way to his boyfriend's study, "You can come out now your ridiculous pain in the ass. Come Seto we have work to do." It was obvious the blonde was upset.

Seto made a note to talk to his boyfriend later that night. But first he had some other business to attend to, "I'll be just a minute, Joey you go ahead. I think you know what needs to be done." He walked into the room were he found Yami pacing, "Well I hope you're happy with yourself."

Yami's pacing didn't cease but he did look up from the carpet, "And just what does that mean?"

Seto stepped forward and grabbed a hold of his friend's arm stopping his pacing, "You have pretty much ripped Yugi's heart out stomped on it and given it to Anzu to experiment on. I don't think I can be more to the point than that. At this point in time I'd say you regret ever meeting Yugi, am I right?"

Yami turned so fast it is caused Seto's hand to release him, "You have no idea what you're talking about. I still-" he stopped when he felt the tears coming.

Seto was indeed taken aback at seeing his friend's tears but he did the only thing he could think of and pulled the other boy into is arms and set him down on the couch, "You really do love him don't you?"

"Of course I do. It just tore me up inside to think that there may have been a chance he could have told us where he was." Yami choked out between sobs, "I love him so much. But I think he's right. A few days apart may be the best for both of us."

Seto only stroked his friend's cheek, "It's ok." After several minutes Seto noticed that Yami's sobs had stopped and he realized his friend had fallen asleep. Being careful not to wake him up the Kaiba chairman set him down on the couch and walked out to the other room where he found Mokuba reading, "Hey kiddo, stay out of the other room and keep quiet Yami's sleeping." He didn't wait for an answer before heading to his study. No surprise he found Joey lounging in the leather couch with the laptop propped on his knees. When Seto sat down next to his boyfriend he was taken by surprise when the other latched his lips onto his in a heated kiss. After a minute the two of them broke apart, "Not that I mind but what brought that on?"

Joey wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and buried is face into the other's shirt, "I'm begging you right now Seto. Please don't let something like what just happened happen to us."

Seto only chuckled when he realized what Joey was getting at, "Oh love that wont' happen. You mean too much to me to let that happen." He kissed his boyfriends' forehead, "Try to stay quiet though, Yami's sleeping. He's really upset about all this."

Joey pulled himself away from his boyfriends' arms and crossed the room so he could close and lock the door, "Come on we have some work to do."

Mokuba only glanced up from his book when he heard the deadbolt click on his brother's office door and shook his head knowingly.

Yugi set his bag down on front of the counter of the lobby in once of the decently price hotels of Domino. He was about to check in when he heard someone calling his name. When he turned around his eyes went wide…

Yugi: (cleaning up the signs) Well that's it. Not too short but it could have been longer.

Akkadia: (returning from the ladies' room) Where the hell is Yami?

Yami: (inside Akkadia's hamper) I'm in here where else would I be?

Yugi: Yami what are you doing in there?

Yami: I'm hiding from Akkadia's readers. The safest place around is her hamper!

Akkadia: Oy! Well 3 reviews = chapter 13!


	13. Returning friends unexplainable feelings

Kanna: (walks in loaded down with groceries) Hey everyone…wait where is everyone?

Yugi: (walks in dressed in a bomb proof suit carrying the authoresses teddy bear 'Hirosho') Akkadia's gone crazy! She's going to use a bomb to get Yami out of her hamper!

Kanna: No that sounds about right.

Yugi: (wide eyed) Are you serious?!

Kanna: Yugi, it's Akkadia, nuff said.

Yugi: ...True...

Yami: (from within hamper) Kanna can you please come in here and talk some sense into your hikari? She's lost it completely…yes even I'm admitting I thought she still had some… Oh akkadia doesn't own us!

Akkadia: (ignoring everyone) Where did I put the detonator?

Kanna: What does it look like?

Akkadia: It's Hirosho!

Kanna: Yugi don't let that bear out of your sight.

Akkadia: (walks out with flames behind her) Someone is going to die today!

A/N: Why is everyone hiding in my hamper? Oh well, at least I have a reason to torture Yami lol. Sorry for the lengthy update. I do have other stories and other obligations so I only hope this chapter is satisfactory!

Chapter 13: Returning friends and unexplainable feelings.

Yugi flicked his straw of the chocolate/strawberry shake sitting in front of him. He looked across the table at the one person he truly thought he'd never see again and thought back as to how he ran into him in the first place…

FLASHBACK

"_Yugi! Hey Yugi!"_

_Yugi turned to see who was calling his name and his eyes went wide. He was seeing things. He had to have been seeing things. After pulling himself out of his daze Yugi waved the person over and was greeted by the hug of the century, "Corey it is you!"_

_Corey didn't let go of his friend for several minutes. Finally he released the other boy, "I missed you so much."_

_Yugi returned the embrace but was grateful when the other boy granted him oxygen again, "Corey I've only been gone a few days. Wait wait wait a minute! What the hell are you doing outside the facility? How did you get here?"_

_Corey smiled as he took Yugi's hand into his own, "Believe it or not it was Casper who suggested it. But let me get checked into my hotel room first."  
Yugi returned the smile, "Corey why not just room with me?"_

_Corey stopped in his tracks and turned around, "You sure I won't be a bother?"_

_Yugi walked over and pulled the other man into a headlock, "I think if I can survive 2 years putting up with you at the facility I can handle a little while with you in a hotel room."_

_Corey couldn't help but chuckle at that, "Yeah, if you're alive after that it should proof I'm not a homocidal maniac."_

_Yugi walked back over to the counter to make some changes to his accomidations, "Are you saying you've been keeping secrets from me?"_

_Corey allowed a smirk to creep onto his features, "Maybe, besides you're not the only one who's been keeping secrets." Once all the changes were made the two boys headed up to the room, "Oh man I can't believe I'm saying this but I wouldn't mind being back in the facility."_

_Yugi only shook his head, "Corey you really need to get out more." He set his bag down and plopped down on the bed, "Oh man someone please save me from my agony."_

_Corey looked over at Yugi with a concerned filled expression, "Was that in invitation? Cause if it is I'll gladly accept."_

_Yugi looked up to see Corey sitting on the bed next to him, "Corey what are you doing?" He was taken by surprise when the other boy made him flip onto his stomach, "Corey?!"_

_Corey ignored the other boy as he straddled his waist, "Don't move, I want to try something." Before Yugi could protest Corey began rubbing his back; giving him a full out massage, "There, you should know by now I'm not going to hurt you Yugi. I care about you too much."_

_Yugi buried his face in the provided pillow. The massage was soothing he'd give Corey that, but those words. They were cutting to close, "I'm grateful for this Corey, but remember I do have a boyfriend and I can't return your feelings."_

_Corey leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Yugi's cheek before whispering in his ear "I understand and respect that but that won't stop me from spending as much time as I can with you. I have no idea how long I plan to stay in Domino." He crawled off the other boy and sat on the corner of the bed, "By the way where is your boyfriend? I figured I was going to have to turn detective to track you down."_

_Yugi couldn't hold back a weak chuckle at the 'detective' bit but the laughter was short lived when Corey mentioned his 'boyfriend', "His name is Yami and he and I kind of had a falling out. We're taking a small break from each other."_

_Corey only nodded before standing up, "Well I'm sure he wouldn't want you to spend your time away from him moping around. You promised if I ever came to Domino you'd show me around."_

_Yugi wanted to mope. He wanted to hide himself under the covers for days on on end until Yami called but he knew he couldn't, "Ok, I guess I can play tour guide. But you're paying for any souvenirs you want for yourself."_

_Corey smiled as he pocketed his key card and offered his hand to Yugi, "Before we do anything thing can we get something to eat? I'm starving."_

_Yugi chuckled as he allowed a smile to crawl on his lips again, "What didn't you eat on the plane? They do provide meals you know." he let out a full laugh when he saw his friend's face turning green, "Do I dare ask what happened?"_

_Corey looked away feeling his green face turn red with embarrassment, "They were serving something that made my stomach turn when I saw it. I haven't eaten since the night before."_

_Yugi fell off the bed at this point clutching his stomach in a heap of laughter, "So I'm taking it you're a little hungry."_

_Corey knelt down next to Yugi and attacked him; tickling him as hard as he could, "Yeah, I'm hungry but if not eating means I can put a smile on your face by making you laugh then I'll starve."_

_Yugi's laughter came to a halt at the sound of those words and he looked up to see Corey's face just inches from his own, "Corey?"_

_Corey didn't say anything as he leaned in and press his lips to Yugi's in a gentle kiss, "I can't help it Yugi. I can't stand seeing that sad expression on your face."_

_Yugi hadn't known what to say let alone do when Corey kissed him. He admitted the other boy was cute, kind and, always managed to put a smile on his face. But Yami was the only one who could make his heart speed up. the one he would give everything for, "Corey let's just go."_

_Corey only nodded as he helped Yugi to his feet, "I'm sorry Yugi." He was silenced when Yugi leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, "Yugi?"_

_"Don't apologize Corey. I know you meant well. I always know you mean well. Let's just get some food in that stomach of yours. In fact I'm a little hungry myself. Do you have any thoughts in mind of choices of gourmet?" Yugi asked taking the other man's hand in his own and leading him out of the room._

_"Something greasy and finger licking."_

_Yugi smiled, "I know just the place, come on. While we're there let's pull the old 20 questions bit."_

_Corey returned the smile and followed his friend out of the room, "Sounds good to me._

END OF FLASHBACK

Yugi sucked on the straw to the point he was sucking up air. He stopped when he felt a hand on his.

"Yugi I think the cup is empty." Corey said noticing how distance the other had become over since they had ordered their meals. In hope to take his friend's mind off his current troubles, "Why don't we skip the tour and go to a park or something. It seems like you need to go some place where you're mind isn't focused on your troubles. I'm sure Yamiw wouldn't want you to act like this"

Yugi was now sliding his empty cup between his hands on the table. But he knew Corey was right, "Yeah, I guess. There's a park we can go to. It's pretty close to one of my friend's mansion but.."

"Oh you mean that right guy, Kaiba?"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, Yami's staying there right now." He stood up and walked over to the trash bin where he threw his cup away but kept the straw stuck in his mouth. It had been a habit of his for quite some time; chewing on his straw.

Corey followed suite, but threw way his own straw and followed Yugi out of the restaurant, "So to the park then?"

Yugi nodded, "Yes to the park." he started walking but stopped in his tracks and turned around twisting his ankle in the process.

Corey was at his side in the second helping him up, "Yugi are you ok?"

Yugi didn't answer as his eyes widened at the sight of Joey Mokuba and Yami all heading into the restaurant...

Yugi: (runs in front of the screen) Of all the places for her stop!

Kanna: If I know my hikari she'll use nay flames she receives to help make the bomb go off

Akkadia: (rubs hands together with an evil smile)

Yami: (within hamper) I'm not sure what would be worse, facing Akkadia or facing her readers!

Akkadia: You'll find out if you do't get the hell out of my hamper. (snatches Hirousho out of Yugi's unexpectin hands and squeezes the bear's right ear)

Kanna: (braces herself) 3 reviews= chapter 14!


	14. Traditions and tales

Kanna: (with the fire extinguisher at the ready

Yugi: (plugging his ears)

Akkadia: (puts a sound effect cd in her cd player and puts it on the hamper. Plays the track of an explosion.

Yami: (screams like a little girl)

Akkadia: (rolling on the floor laughing)

Kanna: I should have expected something like that.

Yugi: (unplugs ears) what do you mean. Oh she doesn't own us.

Kanna: Hikari would never blow her hamper up on purpose. All her chocolate and list of cliffies are in there.

Yami: (Jumps out of the hamper and chases after Akkadia)

Yugi: Finally everything is back to normal.

Kanna: 'Normal' what's that? (Gets a dictionary)

Yami: The word 'normal' is written in a language they can't read. It's not in their vocabulary.

Kanna: (throws the dictionary at Yami)

Yugi: (slaps forehead) On with the fic.

A/N: Thanks to my engagement to my writer's block, and the (sarcastically) lovely weather I'm having, unless anyone has suggestions this story will be ending in about 2 chapters. Enjoy the fic.

Chapter 14: Traditions and Tales.

'Suffocation? No, drowning? Nope not possible. Hanging? Nope. Looks like the only possible method is throwing myself in front of the next moving vehicle.' That was the first thought that popped into Yugi's mind when his eyes met Yami's He kept looking in to his boyfriends eyes and the only thing that broke the contact between violet and crimson was pain. Yugi let out a cry of pain as a shock jolted through his ankle.

"Yugi are you all right?" Both Yami and Corey asked at the same time.

Seto looked up at Yami and the stranger who were now locked in a silent glaring battle. Both of them had jealousy written all over their faces. Before eh could do anything however Mokuba came to the rescue.

"Yugi thank goodness. I wasn't' sure if we would run into you but I'm glad we did." He reached into his bag and pulled a black book out before handing it to Yugi. "I believe this is yours."

Yugi's eyes widened, "My photo album!"

Mokuba smiled, "I thought so. You left it in your room back at the mansion."

"So Yuge; who's your friend there?" Joey asked.

Yugi was leaning against Corey for support as he tried his best to keep his weight off his ankle. "This is Corey Torkelson. He was my roommate back at the facility. He's also a Fotrian survivor." Yugi nodded his head towards his other friends as he spoke. "Corey may I introduce the CEO of Kaiba cooperation Seto Kaiba and his younger brother Mokuba. The loveable blond goofball next to them is Joey Wheeler. He's one of my best friends as well as Seto's boyfriend."

"Pleasure to meet you all." Corey extended a hand out to each of them shaking them in greeting."

"And this over here is Yami Astanoshi; my boyfriend." Yugi addressed glancing towards his taller look-a-like.

Corey gave his best friends look a like another gaze and chocked back a gasp. "Ya-Yami Astonishi._ The _Yami?" No wonder Yugi fall for this guy. He was dropped gorgeous and sexy. "So this is the one you spoke so highly off all the time."

When all eyes focused on Yugi the smaller of the spiky haired boys glanced at his boyfriend before looking away sporting a very noticeable blush. "Ahem so what are you guys doing out here?"

"We decided to go out for dinner." Seto explained.

"Yeah one can only survive on Pizza and Take out for so long." Mokuba added.

"Speak for yourself Mokuba.' Joey stated when his stomach started begging for attention. Where are we going to eat?"

"Well you guys can decide. I don't have much of an appetite." Yami stated

"Well one less mouth to feet and a smaller food bill then." Mokuba joked earning a glare from his brother's best friend.

"Yugi, why don't you and Corey join us?" Seto offered placing a protective hand on his brother's shoulder and returning the glare in Mokuba's place.

"Are you sure? We don't want to intrude." Yugi stated feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second. Why couldn't the world halt its cruelty just once and dig him a hole to hid in? Better yet give him the shovel and he'll dig the hole himself..

"Oh come on Yugi where is your sense of adventure?" You know you're starting to act like you used to after the proce- "Corey snapped his mouth shut when he saw the look on his former roommates' face. "Oops, my bad I forgot."

"You're damn lucky Casper isn't here." Yugi pointed out seemingly forgetting the look on his boyfriend's face.

"Are we going to eat or what?" Yami asked keeping his tone at a borderline harsh.

"He's right. Why don't we just go to that new oldie's café that just opened?" Mokuba suggested noticing the building tension and coming to the rescue once again. "It's not pizza but or take out but I'm sure Joey will be able to find something he can stomach."

Everyone-even Yami-gave a low chuckle at that before making their way to the mentioned café. As they walked Seto noticed Yugi was still limping and gave the smaller boy a look of concern. "Yugi how is your ankle?" he asked.

Yugi placed a little pressure on his twisted ankle and managed to bite back a wince. Compared to everything else he had gone through this was nothing, "its fine." He released himself from Corey's hold. Let's just get to the café."

"So Joey do you see anything similar to pizza or take out?" Yugi asked.

The group was now sitting at a long table with Mokuba Joey and Seto one side and Corey Yugi and Yami on the other; in that order. Everyone else had ordered their meals but Joey had yet to make up his mind. Finally the blonde looked at the waitress with a stupid grin on his face. "I'll have the pizza burger and a chocolate shake please."

"Why am I not surprised?" Yami muttered under his breath earning a glare from the blonde.

"So Corey, Yugi told us about his trip to the facility and how he was cured. Did you under go the same procedure as our friend here?" Seto asked stirring his water with his finger.

Corey took a sip of his own water and cleared his throat before looking at the Kaiba Corp CEO. '"Actually no, my liver wasn't affected like Yugi's was. No I had to get a new heart. I was lucky very lucky."

"Corey, you never told me that!" Yugi exclaimed unable to hold back his look of surprise. "You almost didn't make it did you?"

Corey smiled at the smaller boy. "Oh come on Yugi. I didn't want you to worry about me and get distracted causing you to stray from your own recovery.

"You're always looking out for my well being hey Corey." Yugi said smiling. "One might think you're older than me."

"Corey how old are you anyway?" Mokuba asked unable to hide his curiosity. "You look atleat 21 but…"

Corey chuckled. "I love when people make that mistake. I know I look older than I really am. You see I turned 17 before I started my recovery. I will be 19 in about 3 months. And speaking of months I have to go back to the facility in a month and finish up my recovery."

"Well, let's make this month a great one for you and show you all of Yugi's old haunts!" Joey suggested as he eyed the waitress coming towards them, "Ooh look the drinks are here!"

Mokuba gave his brother a look and noticed jealousy written on his face. "Seto are you all right?"

Seto only nodded as he reached for is straw to sip up his lemonade. "Yugi why may I ask did you combine chocolate vanilla and strawberry for a shake?"

Corey nearly fell off his chair when he started laughing. "You think that's weird you should have seen the concoctions he ate and drank back the facility. I think he gave the cooks a run for their money!"

While Corey was leaning over Yugi took this advantage to shoot his straw paper at Yami. "Gotcha Yami." He teased sticking his tongue out at is look-a-like.

"You got to kiss him Yugi."

Yugi looked at Corey confused. "What?"

"You mean you forgot the tradition?? If you shoot your straw paper at someone e it's your way of saying you like them and are asking permission to kiss them." Core explained.

Yugi looked at Yami and waited to see what he would do. To his surprise Yami did the same thing and shot his straw paper at the younger boy. "Yami?"

"Well Yugi are you going to kiss him or not?"

Yugi nodded and walked around Corey's chair. "Yami?"

Yami nodded in return and pulled his boyfriend closer capturing his lips with his own in a quick gentle kiss. "There we go." He muttered. "Yugi after the dinner I'll need to have a word with you alone all right?"

Yugi nodded still trying to keep his balance after the kiss he had just received. After all the times Yami had kissed him never before had he done it this gently. As he made his way to sit back down he was greeted with a gun in his face…

"All right nobody move. One twitch without my say so and I'll blow this kid's brains to kingdom come…"

Akkadia: (dives into her hamper) I am soooo cruel. It's got to be a gift.

Kanna: (starts bagging luggage) I'm taking a vacation (looks outside) I hate winter. You're on your own Hikari!

Yugi: (fitting Yami with a straitjacket) Not to worry Kanna I'll keep these two idiots in check. See you in the spring!

Yami: (knocked out thanks to some Inui juice borrowed from one of Akkadia's Prince of Tennis fanfics.)

Akkadia: 3 reviews = chapter 15!


	15. Disaster Strikes

Akkadia: (inside her hamper working on job applications)

Yugi: (trying to revive Yami from the Inui juice from last chapter) Kadi who's going to do the disclaimer?

Akkadia: I'm too busy can you?

Yugi: I-(hears knock on the door) Hmm, it's a postcard from Kanna. It says that she's in Hawaii and that she's going to help by doing the disclaimer. Akkadia doesn't own Yugioh....I guess that took care of that.

Akkadia: Now on with the fic!

A/N: This story is almost done. I'm ending it at chapter 16 unless requested by my readers to make it longer. And once I'm done with this and Growing Changes I'm taking a break from writing puzzleshipping stories. Hope this chapter is to everyone's liking! But I will warn you this chapter is going to be shorter than hell thanks to the writer's block that's made itself home in my brain. But the next chapter will be longer to make up for it. also this chapter will contain a sh!tload of swearing so you have been warned.

Chapter 15: Distaster Strikes

A gun! Why the hell hadn't he thought of that? If aimed in the right direction a bullet would do wonderfully. But why did this guy look so familiar?

"Hey!"

The man cocked his gun and placed his finger near the trigger. "Didn't any of you hear me? Unless you want Motou's brains as your next appetizer I suggest you all shut your traps."

"Sorry but I'm afraid I have selective hearing. So no I didn't hear you. Perhaps if you say something interesting I'll listen. Othewise shut your trap. Then stick that pathetic piece of plastic you're calling a gun and shove it up your ass." Corey took a step forward.

Yugi's eyes widened. What the hell was Corey thinking? That _was_ a real gun!

"That's it you little punk." The man pointed his weapon towards Corey. "It seems I'll have to waste a bullet but it's probably the only thing that's going to shut you up."

Core ducked down and kicked the man's legs knocking him off his feet. The echoing of a gunshot made everyone in the café jump.

"Joey!"

Mokuba could feel his heart quite literally pounding in his chest. That bullet had come close; too close. He hoped no one was in the path of the weapon when it had gone off. But when he heard his brother shout out 'Joey' he knew he was wrong. The raven haired Kaiba turned to see Joey bleeding from a small gash near his shoulder. "Joey no!"

"Spike, man come on we need to get outta here!"

The gun man addressed as 'Spike tried to book it but was tackled by a fuming Yami. "What's your beef with me pal?"

"What's my beef? What's my beef?! You fucking asshole you nearly killed my boyfriend! What the fuck do you think is my beef?!" Yami had snapped. No one had ever seen him like this before. Not even Seto and Seto knew Yami better than anyone. That's when it hit all of them. Spike. Where id dthey know that name from? Yami punched the man clear in the face and put so much force into it he busted open his own knuckles. But that didn't stop him. He continued to hit the man; using him to vent his anger toward severything that had happened up to that point in time.

Yugi, now over his current shock placed a hand on Yami's shoulder in hopes to calm him down but was answered by the punch from his boyfriend. The smaller of the tri-colored boys fell back grasping his cheek in pain. "Yami..." without warning Yugi took off from the cafe.

Corey was on his friend's trail in a matter of seconds. "Yugi! Yugi wait!"

Yugi didn't stop running, not until he reached the pier. He wanted to jump in. He wanted to jump in and drown all his sorrow, pain and problems. As he made to step off the pier he could here his grandfather's voice in his head.

"Never give up on yourself Yugi because your friends will never give up on you."

Corey was completely out of breath by the time he found Yugi and found new strength rise within him when he saw Yugi make to step off the edge of the pier. "Yugi no!"

Yugi turned his head fast; fast enough he slipped off the edge of the pier.

Corey froze on the spot when he saw Yugi hit the water. Panic raised up in his throat. Of all the things Corey had learned; swimming wasn't one of them.

Mokuba had to physically pull Yami away from Spike and tell him that Yugi had run off. When it appeared that Yami wasn't going to do anything Mokuba slapped him in the face. "Go after him you son of a bitch!"

Yami's eyes widened along with Seto's who's attention was removed from Joey only because of the words his younger brother had used. Yami stood up and tore after Yugi and Corey. He had just barely caught glimpse of Corey and picked up his pace. His heart nearly stopped when he saw Yugi fall into the pier. No hesitation entered his mind as he ran and dove into the water.

Corey turned back towards the direction of the cafe hoping he was going the right way. He had to find the others.

"Mokuba dial 911 now, then watch over Joey. "I have some business to take care of." Seto ran after the now beaten to a pulp 'Spike' and knocked him to the ground. "All right pal, talk. What the hell do you think you were doing threatening us like that." He wanted to get in his own 'interrogation' before the cops came to clean up the mess.

"It wasn't us. She told us to do it. She heard that Motou was still alive and back in town and she told us to finish the job!"

Mokuba's eyes widened. "She? Who is this She?"

Joey groaned as he pushed himself up. "How do you think? Tea. No one else would pull a dirty low down stunt like this."

"Joey don't move! You're bleeding all over the place. Mokuba take my coat and press it against the wound we need to stop the bleeding." Seto instructed even as he pined spike to the ground with his knee in the man's kidneys.

Mokuba did as he was told earning a cry of pain from the blonde. "Sorry Joey but it's for your own good."

"Yeah, I know but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like a bitch." Joey answered whipping his head at the sound of the cafe door opening.

"Yugi...fell...need...help..." Corey gasped out as he ran into the door.

Seto Joey and Mokuba all turned to face Corey. "What?!"

All the cafe tenants turned at the sound of sirens surrounding the building. Soon Spike and his flunkies where in cuffs and Seto while watching over his boyfriend with his brother's help explained to the cops what the situation was while helping the paramedics get Joey on to the gurney.

"Mokuba you go with Corey. I need to go with Joey." Seto climbed in the back of the ambulance even as he instructed is brother.

Mokuba nodded as he followed Corey back towards the pier.

Yami broke the surface of the water dragging Yugi out and swimming to the shore. Using every ounce of strenght he could muster he pushed Yugi out of the water and hoisted himself up afterwards. Yami knew that Yugi had stopped breathing and he allowed no hesitation to enter his mind as he began to perform cpr. But not matter now hard he tried Yugi wouldn't start breathing.

Panic began to rise in Yami's throat as he kept up with his tactics. All the while the only thing that kept repeating in his head was the thought of losing Yugi for good.

Akkadia: I'm ending it there and no one can do anything about it.

Yugi: I'm not saving your butt if your readers and reviewers kill you. (has revived Yami who is now ready to kill Akkadia in the reviewer's place).

Akkadia: 3 reviews = chpater 16!


	16. Blind Hatred

Yugi: Hey everyone...(looks at his watch) Kanna's due back any minute now.

Yami: (sarcastically) Joy...

Akkadia: (in her new freezer) You giving me attitude Yami?

Yami: No I'm just pissed you took so long with this chapter...what the heck took you so long anyway?

Akkadia: (walks out of the freezer and dives head first in the hamper. Five minutes later pops back up with a list of reasons she hasn't updated bigger than Santa Claus' naughty nice list) Well let's see (unravels list and watches it disappear in the distance) That a good enough answer?

Yami: (wide eyed) Point taken...so who's doing the disclaimer)

Kanna: (bursts through the wall like the kool-aid man)OH YEAH! Hikari doesn't own anything OH YEAH!

Akkadia: Oh great! Well on with the fic!

A/N: (points to list) Trust me it's to depressing. My life has gone to hell in a hand basket but I'm still writing! That's good news if any right? I just hope this chapter is satisfactory!

Chapter 16 Blind Hatred

Sirens. Thats what it sounded like to his ears. At this point everything was a blur so he couldn't be sure. He couldnt' even tell where he was or how he got there. But if there were sirens could that mean he was in an ambulance or a hospital?

"We have activity! I think he's starting to come around. Yugi; hey Yugi can you hear us?"

That voice. He knew that voice somewhere. but it sounded so far away. Why couldn't he hear the voice clearly? Wat the hell was going on? All he could remember was standing at the peir and hearing Corey call out to him. After that he muas have slipped or- Wait was he dead?!

"Yugi please wake up! Please I need you! Please don't leave me!"

Another familiar voice. He couldn't tell who it was but he wanted to hear more of it. And what was this about telling him to wake up? He was awake wasn't he?

"Yami he needs some rest. Why don't you go check on Joey?"

Yami, that name sounded so familiar. But he needed a face to the name. Why couldn't he see anything though? Something wasn't right.

"Mr. Astanoshi I have some bad news and I think it would be best if we spoke in my office."

Footsteps. The sound of footsteps walking away. No! No where were they going? He didn't want to be alone!

Almost if that Yami person heard is thoughts he said. "Corey can you stay here with him. I'll be back in a moment."

Corey nodded. "Of course."

Yami nodded his head in thanks before following the doctor out of the room and down the hall. Once they entered the office he turned forcefully. "Ok what the hell is going on with Yugi?"

Dr. Hewlard sighed deeply. "I'm not going to sugar coat it Yami. Yugi's blind."

Yami's eyes widened. He hadn't heard that right had he? No no this had to be a joke. "What do you mean he's blind?"

"Blind as in unable to see. From what I can tell however this blindness I believe is temporary. It seems his eyes are already beginning to heal themselves." Dr. Hewlard explained as he looked over his notes on the clipboard.

Yami collasped in the chair behind him. How the hell was he going to tell Yugi this?! "If it's not one thing it's another." He groaned. After a minute he stood up. "Well we better get back to Yugi. I don't want to be far away from him for very long."

Dr. Hewlard only nodded as he led Yami back to Yugi's room. "I'll leave you alone for a few moments. It's up to you whether or not you want to tell him."

Yami sighed deeply. Of course he was going to tell him. But the question was; how? As he entered the room he found Corey sitting on the edge of the bed with a crying Yugi in his arms. "What what happened? What did you do?"

Corey looked up with a painful expression on his face. "He knows."

Yami's eyes widened. "What but how?"

"I figured it out on my own."

Yami turned to see Yugi looking towards him or at least he was hoping he was looking towards him. "Yugi. Are are you all right?"

Yugi's grip tightened on his sheets. "What the fuck do you think? I'm blind of course I'm not all right."

Yami winced at the tone in his boyfriend's voice. "I'm sorry Yugi. I'm so so sorry."

Yugi sighed deeply as he shook is head. "No Yami don't please I just I." without warning tears began to stream from his already cloudy almost glossy eyes.

Corey pushed himself away then turned to Yami . "He's your boyfriend, start making him feel better. I'm going to go check on Seto and the others. Joey should be out of surgery by now. "Without waiting for an answer Corey left the room leaving Yami and Yugi alone.

"Surgery? What happened what's wrong with Joey?" Yugi asked in a panicky voice.

Yami sat on the bed and pulled Yugi into is arms. "It's okay love. Joey's fine. He was shot but was in the shoulder. You know how tough he is. There's nothing to worry about trust me." He placed a gentle kiss the corner of Yugi's lips but was taken by surprise when his head was turned to the kiss transferred to his lips. "Yugi what?"

"Shut up Yami. Just shut the hell up and kiss me. Kiss me like you mean it. Just because I can't see doesn't mean I won't tell if your bullshitting or not." Yugi pulled his boyfriend closer. "Stop messing around with me."

Yami without hesitation pressed his lips to his boyfriends in a heated kiss. "Yugi we can't do anything, not while you're in the hospital. Please I know it's hard but."

Yugi pulled away. "You think you know what it's like? Do you have any idea what it feels like to know you may never see the one you'd give your very life for ever again? Do you?"

Yami sighed deeply. "Yugi please just listen to me. I talked to Dr. Hewlard and he said your blindness has a high chance of being cured on it's own. So please don't talk like that."

Yugi's blank eyes widened. "Are you serious? This won't be permanent?"

"Well that's not exactly 100 percent certain but after a few tests we'll determine it. But I need you to be strong for me okay?" Dr. Hewlard said as he entered the room. "Oh Yami, the others are asking for you."

Yami looked at Yugi. "Are you going to be okay on your own?"

Yugi for the first time in what seemed like ages smiled. "As long as Doc's here I should be. But first give me what I want."

Yami only shook his head and chuckled before pressing his lips to Yugi's in a deep kiss. After pulling away he turned to Dr. Hewlard who was shaking his head. "Pardon our display of affection."

Dr. Hewlard only smiled. "After seeing you two so often and how much Yugi cares for you and vice versa I'm used to it." His smile faded and was replaced with a more serious expression. "Now I need to speak with Yugi alone. You go and check on your friend."

Yami nodded. "I'll be back soon Yugi." Giving his boyfriend one last kiss he made his way out of the room. As he made his way down the hall he was greet with Corey coming from the opposite direction. "Hey how is he? How's Joey?"

Corey said nothing as he led Yami to Joey's room. "Guys I brought Yami." was all he said before standing next to the window and watching the storm outside.

Yami walked in to find Mokuba with his head on his brother's lap. Seto was staring at the wall with a blank expression on his face. "Seto? Hey are you okay?"

"He thought he lost me." Joey spoke breaking the building tension. "He felt the same way you did two years ago when you thought you lost Yugi."

Yami nearly jumped when he heard Joey talk but said nothing as he took a seat in one of the empty chairs. Finally after a few minutes he turned to the blonde. "How's the arm?"

Joey looked at his bandaged arm and in attempt to lighten the mood said, "Looks like I won't be able to help with the ass kicking when we find those bastards who did this to Yuge and me."

"Speaking of Yugi, any news?" Seto asked, after snapping himself out of his trance. "Corey said you could tell us."

Yami tightened his hands into fists. "Something that never should have happened and it's all my fault. Yugi's blind."

Corey stepped forward with a very guilty looking expression on his face. "If it's anyone's fault it's mine."

All of them looked at Corey confused. "What do you mean it's your fault?"

Corey sighed deeply. "When I ran after Yugi to try and stop him I found him standing on the edge of the pier. I called out to him and I think I startled him which caused him to slip and hit his head on the edge of the pier before he hit the water."

"Well trust me Yugi is a forgiving person if it's an accident. We know you wouldn't have done that on purpose. Now I don't know about you guys but I want to find her." Yami stood up from his chair and began pacing with his hands tightened into fists.

"Well let me get out of this hospital first." Joey responded. "I'm not about to let you have all the fun."

"Trust me this is the one time I'll be in the mood to share. But I'm not going to hold back this time." Yami's eyes had darkened and the others could easily see the meant business.

Akkadia: (in freezer) That's it. If I feel like it I may put a lemon in next chapter but only if my readers request it.

Yami: (wiping his eyes) Holy (beep) I can't believe it! She didn't write a cliffy!

Yugi: (walks out of Yami's room holding a ballet tutu) Yami's what's this?

Kanna: (plays a snippit of Yugioh the abridged series where Yami says "I'm here for my ballet classes. I should warn you. I look damn good in a tutu.") Hmm, let's test that theory shall we. (chases after Yami)

Akkadia: (rolls eyes) I'm staying out of this one 3 reviews= chapter 17!


	17. To see or not to see

Akkadia: Hi guys (looking around)

Kanna: Hikari what the heck are you doing?

Yugi: Last I checked she was looking for the list.

Kanna: List?

Yami: yeah remember the list from last chapter that had all the reasons she hasn't updated in forever? She needs to add more to the list. (walks in to the kitchen and returns with a glass of lemonade) Here Akkadia I figured you'd need this.

Akkadia: Arigatou (drains the glass) I dont' own Yugioh. Now on with the fic.

Chapter 17 To see or not to see.

He was getting used to it. He hated to admit it but he was getting used to it. Even though he knew his eyes were opened all he could see was black and nothing but black. He was beginning to despise the color but he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

"Yugi are you awake?"

Yugi turned his head towards the direction of the voice. "I'm awake but I don't want to get up." he admitted truthfully. He just wanted to stay in bed until his eye sight returned but he knew Yami and the others would never agree to that.

Yami only chuckled as walked over to Yugi's bed and sat down reaching for his lover's hand. "Yugi come on just because you can't see doesn't mean you can't have fun. Seto has something planned for you."

Yugi groaned but sat up and reached for Yami's hand. It had been nearly 2 weeks since he had lost his sight and he and Yami had developed a routine. Yami would pick out an outfit for Yugi by his lover's choice of course by reciting the color. As he was pulling on his jeans and his shirt over his head he groaned. "I really hate this sometimes."

Yami sighed. "I know love I know but think of it this way. If Tea shows up around us any time you won't have to worry about seeing her hideous face."

Yugi turned his head at Yami by following the direction is voice was coming from then busted out laughing. In minutes he was on the bed clutching is stomach. After so long he finally stopped, "Ah thanks Yami. I definitely needed that."

Yami wasn't sure what to think when his boyfriend suddenly busted out in laughter but he knew he enjoyed hearing it. "Yugi come on let's get down stairs. Um do you want to ride piggy back again?"

Yugi sat up and moved closer to where he guess Yami was. "If you don't mind. I had fun and it was quicker getting to the kitchen wasn't it." He reached towards the bedside and grabbed his sunglasses and his cane which he always kept next to his bedside table. "Okay let's go." Seconds later he could feel himself being lifted onto Yami's back.

After adjusting his hold on his boyfriend Yami headed down the stairs in and into the kitchen. "Look who's awake."

Mokuba turned around from his place at the stove and smiled. "Hi guys good morning."

Yugi felt himself being set down and reached out in front of him having his hand meet the table. He took a seat then placed his cane at his side. "Mokuba are you making something with apple cinnamon?"

Both Yami and Mokuba turned and looked at Yugi wide-eyed. "Who did you know it was apple cinnamon?"

"Yugi's blank eyes were focsed to the side. "I can smell it. Why, can't you?"

"Yugi how well can you smell it?" Mokuba asked. "I have a theory."

Yugi inhaled through his nose causing his mouth to water. "If I wasn't sitting down I'd swear Yami had led me right up to the stove."

Yami looked around. "By the way Mokuba where's your bother and the blonde idiot?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah I noticed they were gone. It was too quiet in here."

Mokuba chuckled. "Well let me see my brother is in his office and Joey is in the bathroom."

"-in the bathroom."

Mokuba and Yami looked at the blind boy again wide-eyed considering he had just said 'in the bathroom' the exact same time Mokuba had. "Yugi how did you know that? The bathroom is on the other side of the mansion."

Yugi shrugged. "You mean you guys didn't hear the toilet flush?"

Joey walked in to the room stretching. "Man I feel better now." he made his way over to Yugi's side ready to tickle him but was taken by surprise when Yugi lifted his cane and pushed him back. "Yuge? How did you?"

Yugi smirked. "I could hear your breathing you idiot. Where's Corey?"

"Right here. I've been swimming again. Well attempting to at least." the sliding door opened as Corey announced his arrival.

"Okay if Yugi could hear the toilet flush across the mansion why couldn't he hear Corey swimming?" Yami asked.

"Because the sliding doors have sound proof glass remember?" Seto reminded him as he walked up behind Joey and kissed neck. "Hey short stuff how's breakfast coming?"

Mokuba smiled. "Just about done." True to his word minutes later he walked over to the table and dished out the pancakes."

"I'm going to go change quick." Corey announced before heading up the stairs."

"Yugi you're fork is on your right side and I poured you a glass of orange juice if that's okay. It's on your left side." Seto said before taking a bite into his pancakes.

Yugi moved his fingers along the table until they hit the glass. He took a hold of it and took a long drink. "Thanks sorry to be such a bother."

Joey reached over and smacked Yugi upside the head quick enough the blind boy didn't even hear him. "Don't start talking like that again."

Corey walked up and took a seat at the table. "He's right you know. You're acting the same way you did back at the facility." Taking a sip of his juice he sighed deeply. I have to go back at the end of the week." Turning to Seto he said ." By the way thanks again for letting me stay here. It was really great of you."

Seto only shrugged. "It was no trouble. Any friend of Yugi's is a friend of yours. You're welcome to stay until you have to go back to the facility."

"By the way Core I have been meaning to ask. Where exactly is this facility located anyway?" Joey asked.

Yugi's blank eyes widened. "Core no you-"

"Yugi dont' worry I'm not going to say anything." Corey turned to the others with an apologetic smile. "Sorry guys but I can't tell you. If I do I'll be going back on my word."

Mokuba sat down at the table having finished serving everyone and washing up. "We can understand that. We were just curious is all."

The others murmured in agreement before finishing their breakfast in a tense yet comfortable silence. Yami noticed Yugi had a look of disappointment on his face. Before he could confront him about it however Core stood up and turned to Joey and the Kaiba brothers.

"You know I never did get a chance to see all of Domino and Yugi had promised to show me around."

Seto looked at Corey unsure of what to say. His mind was made up for him when Joey placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well looks like we'll have to play tour guide."

Yami looked at the others confused. " What you're just going to up and leave us here?"

"Wel Yugi still looks pretty tired." Joey answered as he shoveled the last of his pancakes into his already full mouth. "He should probably get some more rest."

The rest looked over to see Yugi yawn rather noticeably and all chuckled. "We see what you mean."

"Yougi do you want one of us to help you to your room?" Corey asked.

Yugi took a hold of is cane and pushed his chair away from the table. "Yeah I think so."

Yami and the others stood up at the same time and he took a hold of Yugi's hand. Throwing his voice to the best of is ability he said. "Okay Yugi who has your hand?"

Yugi didn't say anything for several moments before turning around and reaching out for Yami's shoulder. "I know it's you Yami. You tried this the other day trust me it doesn't work. Now come on let's get upstairs. I'm tired and I don't know how much longer I can stay awake." With that he started walking in what he thought was the direction of the stairs.

Yami ran up to him and snatched him into his arms before he could run in to a lamp and began walking towards the stairs."

Yugi was taken surprise when he felt himself being left up from the ground. "Hey what the put me down right now!"

Yami only tightened his grip on his boyfriend before silencing him with a deep kiss. "You almost ran into the the lamp and knocked it over. I don't think Seto would have appreciated it."

Yugi went silent at that and turned his face away so Yami couldn't see the tears developing. "Just take me to my room and leave me alone."

Yami did as requested and carried Yugi up to his room helping him in to bed before leaving the room. By the time he got back downstairs the others had already left. Not knowing what else to to he headed back up to his own room and pulled out a book he had been reading. After nearly 2 hours all was quiet in the Kaiba mansion save the rustling of pages coming from his book. The silence was shattered when a loud scream came from Yugi's room. Yami dropped his book and ran into his lover's room only to find Yugi sitting up in bed shaking like crazy screaming and crying. "Yugi!" without a second thought he ran to his little lovers side and pulled him into his arms. "Yugi it's okay I'm here I'm here."

Yugi only continued to cry and clung to Yamis' shirt for dear life. "I can't take this Yami. I just can't!"

Yami did the only thing he could think of and pressed his lips to his lovers in a deep passionate kiss. Soon the kiss grew deeper when he felt Yugi return it closing the gap between them even further. "Yugi I'm here with you. I will always be here with you. You're my life my reason for existing and nothing will ever change that." He kissed him again this time moving his hand slowly up his shirt and back down again.

Yugi moaned into the kiss as he felt Yami gently lay him down on to the bed. When his lover pulled away he couldn't surpress his whimper. "Yami?" he was taken by surprise when he felt Yami's lips grace his skin now covering him him with soft kisses.

Yami had unbuttoned Yugi's shirt without him even noticing and began tracing kisses down his lover's neck and collarbone. "It's been to long Yugi. Way to long." He continued tracing the kisses alternating between his boyfriend's neck and shoulders occasionally going up to his mouth then back to his original task.

Yugi couldn't see anything but that only made the pleasure increase. He blindly reached for Yami's hair and tangled his fingers in the black and gold strands.

The two of them stopped their tasks so Yami could remove Yugi's shirt completely before attacking his neck again with kisses while moving is hand up and down Yugi's chest. Yami moved his kisses further down along with his hand before he stopped right at the base of the sleep pants he had helped the younger change in to earlier and chuckled. "You want this as much as I do don't you?"

Yugi at first didn't catch what Yami had said but he figured it out when he felt Yami take hold of his length and squeeze it tightly. "Ah Yami!"

Yami smirked even though he knew Yugi couldn't see is and began tracing his kisses even further south till he was at his lover's waistband. Not wanting to wait he removed his lover's pants and boxers and took Yugi's hardened length into his mouth earning a scream of pleasure almost immediately.

Yugi bucked his hips up almost right away when he felt Yami's mouth enclose on him. It was almost too much for him but he held himself back. "Yami oh my god! I'm ahh!"

Yami pulled away not wanting to let Yugi come this soon. He moved back up to his lover's face and kisses him deeply. "Yugi do you want it? Do you?" He wouldn't do anything Yugi didn't want to and Yugi knew that. It would be their first time and he was ready. He wasn't sure Yugi was though.

Yugi reached out and grabbed on to Yami's face using his ears to find his voice and pulled him into a deep kiss. "Yes Yami I do want this. I want it more than anything. Please Yami please make me yours completely."

Yami kissed his lover deeply again and moved off the bed. "Yugi I'll be right back I need to get something." with that he ran out of his room and into Seto's room where he knew he would find a bottle of a substance the brunette had no doubt used before. He returned to Yugi's room minutes later. "I'm back love. I had to get something important that I know we're going to need." He took a seat next to Yugi and kisses him lovingly.

Yugi had a look of confusion on his face but when he heard the sound of a cap opening his confusion was replaced with a blush. "Oh I see. Wait! Yami what about you!"

Yami looked at Yugi confused. "What about me?"

Yugi sat up and reached out for Yami pushing him back on the bed. "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm helpless." with that he used his hands to find Yami's face before trailing kisses over Yami's neck and collarbone returning the favor.

Yami was indeed taken by surprise when his blind boyfriend had began tracing the kisses along his body moving down his lovers chest. What surprised him even more was Yugi's ability to multi-task. As he was kissing Yami he was undoing his lover's pants and removing them. "You're not wasting any time are you love?"

Yugi said nothing as he took Yami into his mouth and earned a scream of pleasure just like the one he had given him. Only this time he had deep-throated him in one go. "You like it don't you?"

Yami was shocked by the seductive tone in his boyfriends voice but answered nonetheless. "Yes very much." he gasped out. "Yugi, please I want to be." he was cut off when he felt Yugi's lips on his own again.

"Yami please."

Yami nodded and carefully pushed Yugi back up on the bed. He quoted his fingers with the lube and slowly placed it in Yugi's entrance earning a cry of pain. "I'm sorry Yugi. I know it hurts I'll make it feel better soon."

Yugi only nodded as he bit back his cries of pain. After a moment he nodded, "Yami, please."

Yami nodded and coated his own member before slowly penetrating his lover's entrance earning a cry of pain almost immediately. "I'm sorry Yugi, please stay with me please bear with me."

Yugi dug his nails in to Yami's shoulders and nodded. "It just hurts for a moment. Please move please."

Yami did as requested and slowly began to thrust into his lover's body. After a few thrusts he heard Yugi scream louder than usual. "Yugi are you all right?"

Yugi couldn't answer has he tried his best to catch his breath. "Yami, please do that again please."

Yami did and was given another scream of pleasure. "Ah so I found your sweet spot hey love." he continued to thrust before he felt his body begin to tremble. Wanting Yugi to come with him he began to stroke his boyfriend in time with his thrusts.

Yugi without realizing it had felt Yami touch him in a way that made his whole body arch causing Yami to slide in even deeper. "Yami ah I can't!"

Yami kissed his lover deeply. "Come with me Yugi come with me."

The two released at the same time both gasping for breath and sweating profusely.

Yugi pulled Yami into a kiss and held him close to him. "Thank you Yami.'

Yami chuckled. "Just promise me you'll ask for my help when you need it."

Yugi kissed him again. "Anything for you." he groaned. "Come on let's get cleaned up.

Yami sat up. "My thoughts exactly."

Yugi turned his head to Yami, "Will you help me?"

Yami pulled Yugi closer and kisses his forehead. "You don't even have to ask."

Akkadia: (walks in dressed like Alphonse Elric from FMA movie)

Yami: So that's what she's been up to.

Yugi: Yep the authoress got to see Vic Mignogna this past weekend and boy did she have fun.

Kanna: She'll be in a good mood for a while but let's keep her that way. Which is why this chapter did not end on a cliffy.

Yami: so please review if you liked the chapter hopefully she didn't go overboard with the lemon.

Akkadia: 3 reviews= chapter 18


	18. Secrets and Chances

Akkadia: Hi guys (walks into her freezer and exits with a huge box)

Yami: Uh Akkadia what the heck are you doing now?

Yugi: If I had to guess she's moving back into the hamper. It's gonna get cold soon and she can't stay in there in the winter.

Akkadia: Right you are Yugi!

Kanna: Yes the last thing I need is a Hikaricicle.

Akkadia: (blows raspberry) I don't own those two knuckleheads.

Yugi: On with the fic!

Chapter 18; Chances and Secrets.

Yugi had woke up with a smile on his face, something he hadn't done in weeks. Everything that had happened up to that point was enough to make anyone scream and he had endured it with an iron fist. But after what had happened merely hours previous he couldn't wipe the smile from his features even if he wanted to. Adjusting his position he couldn't tell whether or not his boyfriend was sleep or awake. The only way he could know for sure was to blindly reach for Yami's eyes and see where the eyelids were.

Yami had been awake long before his sightless boyfriend and had watched him sleep for quite some time. When he saw Yugi's cloudy eyes open and reach out for him he intercepted the hand, "Hey love I'm awake." He had a feeling Yugi was checking for signs of life from him.

Yugi jumped when he heard Yami's voice. "I really need to get used to that." He muttered. "What time is it?"

Yami looked at the digital clock on his boyfriend's bedside table. "Almost 5 why?"

Yugi sat up groaning the whole time. "Do you think the others are back yet? They left quite a few hours ago."

"Yeah they've been back for some time. I think Corey had the time of his life. At least he'll have some memories to take with him when he has to go back to that facility; whatever it is." Yami answered extracting himself from his boyfriend's embrace. "I need to take a shower. Will you be all right for a while or do you want to go downstairs?"

"Yami what the heck am I gonna do while you're showering? Of course I want to go downstairs." Yugi answered half-annoyed. He was taken by surprise when Yami scooped him up into his arms.

"All right downstairs it is." Yami stated as he made his way down the large stairwell and into the parlor. "Look who's awake-again."

"Ah you're finally up and about again huh? To be honest we were a tad worried about you Yugi." Seto stated. By the sounds of things he was working on his laptop-again.

"I was just tired is all." Yugi answered, "Tired and a little depressed. But Yami cheered me up by-"

"Please spare us the details." Joey stated entering the room holding a half eating sandwich. "I'm eating here."

Mokuba looked from his game consule and smirked. "What's wrong Joey afraid my brother may get some ideas?"

No surprise a faint blush appeared on the blonde's cheeks. "Very funny Mokuba. Yami where ya goin?"

Yami had set Yugi down on the couch and was already halfway up the stairs "Keep an eye on that bundle of trouble why don't ya? I need to take a shower." Without waiting for an answer he headed up the stairs.

"Hey Yugi are you hungry?" Corey asked emerging from the kitchen.

Yugi turned his head in the direction of the voice but before he could answer his stomach did the talking for him. "I'd say that should answer your question considering I haven't eaten since breakfast."

Corey chuckled. "Good cause I'm making spaghetti and cheddar sauce. An old family recipe." He retreated back into the kitchen.

The others focused their attention on Yugi. Even though he couldn't see it he could feel their eyes on him, "What?" he asked after a few minutes not bothering to hold the irritation from his voice.

"Uh Yugi is Corey's cooking umm…edible?" Joey asked his mouth half full of the sandwich.

Yugi stared blankly at them or at least he thought he was and bit his lip before busting out laughing. Of all the things for them to ask! "Of course it's edible why wouldn't it be?"

"Well you didn't see that creepy expression on his face; uh no offense. It looked like something out of a horror movie." Mokuba answered. "I'm still shivering."

Yugi's laughter had pitted down to a mere chuckle by this point. "He's always like that after he's warmed up to someone. You should consider yourselves lucky. Besides I've tried his sagaetti cheddy. It's really good."

Joey polished off the last of his sandwich and chuckled. "Good I'm hungry."

Seto looked up from his laptop rolling his eyes. "Why don't we change your name from Joey Wheeler to bottomless pit. I think that would suit you better." He then reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "No I think I have a better idea. Why don't we change it into something that will make us both smile." He walked over and took Joey's hand into his own. "I've been waiting for the right opportunity to ask this and now seems to be as good as any." He held up a black velvet box. "Joseph Wheeler will you?"

Joey looked at his boyfriend confused. "Seto what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want to put a choke collar on you with a 'Property of Seto Kaiba tag' on it." Seto opened the bov and inside was a gold ring simple yet elegant.

"About time Bro. I was wondering when you were going to bring this up." Mokuba stated smiling brightly from behind his game.

"What does it look like?" Yugi asked.

"Uh guys Joey hasn't even answered yet." Yami said making his way down the stairs.

Yugi turned in the direction his boyfriends voice was coming from. "Done already Yami? That was fast."

"Of course I wasn't sure I could keep you in the presences of these crazy idiots for very long before you nearly died of boredom." Yami answered plopping down next to his boyfriend. "He turned to the blonde and smiled. "Well Joey are you going to answer or not?"

Joey had been staring at the ring for a period of five minutes and the whole time he had been trying to make his vocal cords cooperate with his thoughts. But something had severed the connection. Finally something made them connect again and he looked up at Seto. "This isn't a dream or a trick is it?" He couldn't be sure when it came to his boyfriend.

Seto reached out and pinched Joey's lightly tanned skin causing the blonde to whimper-just like a puppy- and then reached for his hand. "That should tell you this isn't a dream and," he held up the ring and placed it on the blonde's left ring finger to show it fit perfectly. "This should tell you it's not a trick." He looked into the blonde's honey shaded eyes with his own sapphires. "I love you Joey and I want to marry you."

Joey looked at the ring before looking up at the brunette with a goofy smile on his face. "What took you so long?" he asked before pulling his fiance' in for a deep kiss.

It was then that Corey had returned from the kitchen. The first thing he saw was the newest engaged couple liplocked. "Under normal circumstances I'd either say 'I think I lost my appetite' or 'Get a room' but this is too sweet." He wiped his hand on the apron he was wearing. "Come in the food is finished."

The others followed Corey into the kitchen and were nearly knocked over by the amazingly delicious aroma coursing through the air. "Just as I remember it." Yugi was the first to speak. "And it smells even better like this."

The others took a seat at the table and waited for Corey to dish out even helpings of the pasta. "Bon Appetite!" he said before removing his apron and sitting in front of his own plate.

Yugi had dug into his own plate before making sure he knew where everything was. "Is it just me or is this batch even better than the last one I ate?" he asked with his mouthful.

"This is amazing!" Joey said his mouth full as well and cheddar sauce all over his face.

"You sure you wanna marry him Seto he's quite the mess to clean up." Yami asked teasingly. "And I'm sure it's going to be a pain housebreaking him".

Seto reached over and removed some of the sauce from his fiance's face and liked it off his finger. "I wouldn't have him any other way Yami." He had finished a small portion of the pasta himself and was enjoying it immensely.

Mokuba looked over at Corey with a smile. "Say Corey do you think you could teach me this recipe? I'd love to have it again after you go back."

Corey's always present smile faded and he looked at Mokuba apologetically. "Sorry Mokuba; secret family recipe."

Yugi could hear the split second change in his friends tone and cleared his throat not wanting an uncomfortable silence to fill the room; he hated them. "Say why don't we go out for ice cream after this for dessert. I've been stuck in the mansion for a week." He stretched. "I feel like a prisoner and I want out!"

Yami smiled. "Actually ice cream sounds like a good idea. We can also celebrate your guys' engagement." He gestured to Joey's ring.

Corey smiled as well. "Okay then but it's on me. It's the least I can do in return for letting me stay with you guys."

"Sounds good let's finish our meals and go." Seto said.

Once they were done and the dishes were cleared Yugi had addressed Corey who had stayed behind while the others went to get ready. "Yugi?"

"Something's wrong I can tell." Yugi said not bothering to beat around the bush.

Corey was taken aback. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just." He sighed deeply. "It's nothing trust me. If it was I'd tell you, you know that. Look I need to go get ready."

Yugi listened to Corey's footsteps as he walked up the stairs. "I'll let it slide this time Corey. But you can't keep a secret from me."

Akkadia: (looks up at chapter) is that a cliffy?

Yugi: (pulls a huge book out of the supply closet and opens it up) Here are the requirements for cliffhangers and I'd say yes that is one.

Akkadia: ah good then I'm doing my job right.

Yami: speaking of jobs shouldn't she get to work on her other stories as well?

Kanna: Can it Pharaoh. 3 reviews= chapter 19!


	19. Treats and Trouble

Akkadia: Hi guys. (goes into hamper and returns with a ton of job applications)

Kanna: As you can see Hikari's jobless again and life for her has gone to hell.

Yugi: Yeah it's so bad that she doesn't even feel like torturing Yami right now.

Yami: It's a miracle!

Akkadia: (death glare) Unless you want me to torture you?

Yami: (Freezes up) Uh no that uh that won't be necessary. Oh by the way she only ons Corey, the title 'Sweet Tooth' and the idea so don't sue.

Kanna On with the fic.

Chapter 19: Treats and Trouble

"I don't know what kind I want." Yugi said after Yami had named all the flavors of ice cream and their description of them for the fourth time.

The group had decided to go to the newest ice cream parlor in town; 'Sweet Tooth' and were surprised by all the strange and unique names of the flavors. Nevertheless everyone in the group had managed to choose something to their liking thanks to the description list on the counter.

But it had appeared Yugi still couldn't decide what kind he wanted. "I'm sorry for taking so long guys."

"Nonsense. It's not like we have anything real important to do right now." Joey said not being able to stop looking at his ring. He still couldn't believe he was engaged now. "Besides there's quite a selection so I don't blame you for not being able to make up your mind." He took a taste of his own selection Oreo Swirl. (Cookies and Cream) and chuckled, "Just make sure you decide before the close though." He joked.

Mokuba was happily eating his own ice cream 'Banana cone' "You should try this kind hmm this is so good." He kicked his legs just like a child from his place on one of the stools at the counter.

"Or you could go with something simple." Seto said catching some of his vanilla ice cream as it start dripping from the cone. "I should have gotten a dish."

"Who said you have to wait till Thanksgiving and Christmas for pumpkin pie." Corey stated as he licked up his own ice cream. "Man I'm going to miss treats like this when I go back."

"I guess everyone has their own tastes." Yami said as he slurped up his strawberry banana shake. "Yugi would you like a shake instead?"

Yugi tapped his fingers on the counter and bit his lip. "I don't know. I mean I know it's just ice cream but. What were the shake flavors again?"

Before Yami could read them off again another voice interrupted him. As soon as they heard it all of them save Corey froze up. Yami by instinct grabbed Yugi and held him close. "What the hell are you doing here Tea?"

Tea looked over from her current position; serving a random customer. "What does it look like? I'm working." Her attitude changed as she finished up with her customer. "Enjoy your ice cream." She then walked over and looked at them dead in the eye. But her expression grew confused when her eyes landed on Corey. "I've never seen you before."

"He's a friend now if you don't mind I'd like to order something." Yugi said looking in the direction Tea's voice was coming from. "I'd like the Reeses Peanut butter shake please."

Tea stood still for a moment before going to make the requested shake. A few minutes later she returned with the beverage then looked at them coolly. "I'm guessing these are all together?"

Corey stepped forward. "Yes how much is it please?" After paying for the ice cream the group headed out towards the patio area of the ice cream parlor and all sat down to enjoy their choice treats. "So who was that girl? The server, did you know her?"

"Not by choice believe us.' Yami said holding Yugi closer to himself. "Her name is Tea Gardner and she's basically whom you'd address as the wicked bitch of the west."

Corey looked at Yami confused. "Really? She seemed nice to me."

"Oh that's because you haven't been properly introduced to Tea when she's not wearing her 'mask'" Joey continued already biting into his cone. He leaned over and removed some of the melting ice cream on his fiance's hand with his fingers then moved it up to the brunette's mouth. Seto licked it off.

"If you don't mind I'd like to keep my appetite where it is thank you." Mokuba said looking way.

"Don't worry Mokuba I'm sure they're just practicing." Corey said. He wasn't sure who was blushing deeper Joey or the Kaiba brothers. "Anyway what's so wrong with that Tea girl?"

Yugi began sucking on his straw, which Yami took to mean he didn't want to talk about it. "Well let's just say it's a complicated story."

"It can't be more complicated then what I've already learned from you guys." Corey said. "Come on tell me please?"

"Well it should be up to Yugi whether or not he wants this out." Joey said now recovered from the previous comment.

Yugi took his mouth away from his straw and began tapping his fingers on the table. "Tea hates my guts all because Yami's in love with me instead of her." He began taking everyone by surprise. "She basically made our lives a living hell."

Corey leaned forward his dish of pumpkin pie ice cream completely forgotten. "Are you serious?"

"Trust me we have plenty of witnesses to all of this." Yami said motioning to Joey and the Kaiba brothers.

"Well what did she do to you that was so bad?" Corey asked trying to understand everything.

"Well let's see." Yugi began tapping his finger against his chin before explaining all the crap Tea had pulled. "Then to top it off she attacked me when I was visiting my grandfather's grave."

It only took a second for everyone to realize all Yami could see was red. None of them hesitated to quite literally pounce on him. "Don't do anything you'll regret Yami!"

Yami struggled to break free. "Trust me. The only thing I'm regretting is not doing something sooner!"

Yugi stood up so hard he knocked over his chair and reached out in front of himself to find where he was going.

"Yugi wait what are you doing?" Corey asked being the only one who noticed the blind boy had even stood up.

"It's obvious the only thing on Yami's mind right now is revenge on Tea when I've decided to let it all go. I find holding a grudge to be highly juvenile and pathetic."

It was then Yami went slack. "Are you sure about this Yugi?"

"It was two years ago Yami. I'm not letting it bother me anymore. Besides she'd paid for everything hasn't she?" Yugi responded leaning against the patio railing knowing he couldn't go anywhere in his current condition. "Unless she does something else that affects me in anyway I'm not going to go bring up something that is best stayed buried."

"If that's what you want Yugi then I won't do anything." Yami said.

The silence among the others was interrupted when an unfamiliar ringtone began to echo in Seto's pants pocket. The elder Kaiba pulled the phone out and looked at the number before answering. "Kaiba here. Yes, yes I did. Did you find anything out? I see. Thank you very much." He flipped his phone shut then turned to Yugi. "Yugi I have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like to hear first."

Yugi sighed deeply as he took another drink of his milkshake. "Surprise me."

"Well I just got off the phone with the police. They told me after investigating the ruins of the gameshop they've figured out the cause of the fire. It wasn't an accidental fire." Seto said.

"Okay is that the good news or the bad news?" Mokuba asked.

"That's part of the bad news." Seto answered sighing deeply. "The other part of the bad news is that the fire was started manually by the same guys who attacked us at that café."

Yugi's grip on his milkshake glass was beginning to grow tighter by the second. "What may I ask the good news?"

"The good news is those guys will be punished for the attempt for murder." Seto responded finishing his cone having eaten all the ice cream.

"Attempt for murder?" Yami asked confused. "What are you talking about Seto?"

"According to what the police managed to get out of those guys, they thought you were at home and were trying to kill you. They used the fire so it would look like an accident." Seto explained.

"Did they say if Tea had any say in this?" Joey asked his dish of ice cream long forgotten.

"They said she was the one who arranged it all but there is no concrete evidence so they can't bring her in." The older Kaiba looked over to see Yami's crimson eyes narrow into slits. "Yami?"

Yami didn't answer as he turned his attention to his blind boyfriend. "You still want to keep that grudge buried?"

Akkadia: It's short again but I've lost my inspiration.

Kanna: (puts The Otherside by Gomu from Takumi-kun on the stereo). This should help.

Yugi: We really need to cheer the authoress up. (turns to readers) Please review and put a smile on Kadi's face again!

Yami: 3 reviews = chapter 20.


	20. Moving and Moving On

Akkadia: Hi guys (dives head first into her hamper)

Kanna: Hmm looks like she's moved back in there. Good now I can defrost that freezer.

Yami: (looks at the calendar) Okay she must have a very good reason for taking so long with this chapter.

Yugi: She does (reads of a huge list of things that went wrong in her authoresses life in the past few months)

Akkadia: (in hamper) I don't own these guys.

Kanna: On with the fic.

Chapter 20 Moving and Moving on

Seto slid into the limo after the others and gave the driver instructions to head back to the mansion. They had all agreed they had enough fun for one day and weren't sure if they could handle anything else happening. The older Kaiba could easily tell the others were trying to collect their thoughts; especially Corey. He had been dragged into all of this and he knew Yugi above all felt beyond guilty. So they would have the room in the limo Yugi had been sitting on Yami's lap with his head resting in the crook of his neck. Seto had gained the ability to ready people by the look in their eyes, but now since Yugi was blind that wasn't possible for him. But he found he could decipher how the boy was feeling by reading his body language. It didn't take a genius to see that Yugi was upset.

Yugi reached out for Yami's shirt, something to cling to something to prove to him he wasn't alone. He had been determined to bury the hatchet, let the past stay in the past. But no, fate would not allow that. His problems had to stick to him like glue. He could hear the sound of the engine humming and the other cars passing by but his thoughts stayed with everything that kept going on in his head. He just wanted it to get better again, his eyes his life, everything.

Corey knew he was getting in a little too deep at this point in time. But he knew that he couldn't' back out now, with the way things are going. He glanced over at Yami and noticed he was still spacing out. "Hey Yami are you okay?"

Yami looked over at Corey and nodded. He turned his attention back to looking out the window. His mind was racing and yet no thoughts actually stayed long enough to be acknowledged. After hearing he could have been killed on that day , the taller of the spiky haired look-alikes had gone into shock. By the time they arrived back at the mansion he had finally snapped out of his trance much to the others relief

"Yugi do you want one of us to help you to your room?" Mokuba asked as he climbed out of the limo after Joey.

Yugi shook his head, "No I just want to lay on the couch for a while." He felt his way out of the limo before extending his cane and climbing out. I'll go upstairs later." He tapped his cane forward to make sure the pathway way clear and started heading into the man

"Hey Corey can you and Mokuba help Yugi get inside safely, I need to talk to Joey and Yami about something." Seto asked after climbing of the limo.

Corey turned and nodded, "Sure no problem, we'll see you inside."

Seto nodded his head in thanks before turning to his fiancé and best friend. "I've been thinking, and I think it would be best if we moved Yugi downstairs. It would be safer for him and he would have better excess to all the facilities."

"You know you may have a point there. But will Yugi go for it? You know he can be pretty stubborn when he wants to be." Joey pointed out subconsciously twirling his ring.

Seto smirked and turned his attention to Yami, "That's why we'll leave it up to you to talk to him about it. Tell him it's only a suggestion and if he doesn't want to we won't make him move."

Yami leaned against the pillar outside the mansion and sighed deeply. "I'll take a shot but I can't guarantee I'll hit the target." He pushed himself upright, "Come on let's get inside, it's starting to get chilly."

"Well fall is coming so the weather is going to start getting colder." Seto pointed out leading the others into the mansion.

Joey wrapped his arms around himself. "Please don't remind me. I hate cold weather."

"Look on the bright side Joey, if you get cold my brother can warm you up. You'll safe us money on the heating bill." Mokuba said only to earn a glare in return from his bother and future bother in law. 'What I'm only stating a fact."

Corey chuckled. "I know this is something I'm going to miss when I have to go back. The atmosphere here is just enjoyable. And all of you have the greatest sense of humor."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah it's a laugh a minute."

Mokuba sat down in his hair and looked over at Corey. "Do you not like it at the place you're staying? The facility?"

Corey looked over at his blind friend and chuckled. "Yugi you want to tell them or should I?"

"Yugi shrugged. "You can."

"Well nearly everyone over there is dull as dishwater. You get more entertainment staring at one of the four walls in your room then you do talking to one of the other patients there." Corey explained.

"I can understand wanting to focus and healing and getting well again but it's just ridiculous sometimes. If it wasn't for Corey I think I may have died from boredom some days. I sure as hell suffered from it when he was in appointments." Yugi piped up.

"What are you talking about Yugi you kept yourself occupied on Casper's laptop all the time. How many times did you watch that movie anyway?" Corey asked.

"At least a dozen I think." Yugi said sighing. "I guess I won't be able to watch that again anytime soon.

Joey looked over at the calendar and cleared his throat. "Uh Yugi correct me if I'm wrong but don't you have a doctor appointment tomorrow?"

"Yeah at 11:00. I planned on going to bed in about an hour. I'm pretty tired after today." Yugi answered resting the back of is hand over his blind eyes. "I'm not looking forward to going up those stairs again, no pun intended

Yami sat up and looked over at Yugi. "Uh Yugi can I talk to you alone for a moment?" He eyed Seto hoping the Kaiba CEO would catch on to what he wanted to do.

"Uh guys why don't we let Yugi and Yami have a moment alone." Seto suggested giving then all a look that made then erase the thought of questioning him from their minds. He led the others into the kitchen mouthing a 'good luck' to Yami.

Yugi sat up and hugged a pillow he located by feel to his chest. "Yami is something wrong?"

Yami sat down next to his boyfriend and sighed. "Well first let me ask you something. Do you really not like going upstairs to get to your room?"

"Not really. I mean I'm thankful to Seto for giving me a room and putting up with me in the first place. He didn't have to." Yugi answered.

"Yeah and he knows that very well. How many times must we tell you you're not an inconvience or a burden. I'd say having you away from us was more of a burden then anything else. I missed you so much."

Yugi whimpered. "Yami please don't. I thought we settled that already."

Yami sighed. "We did, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up. But like I was saying before. If you don't like going upstairs all the time, Seto Joey and I were wondering if you wanted to move to one of the rooms downstairs."

Yugi sat up and turned his head in the direction of his boyfriend's voice. "Wouldn't moving me downstairs be too much of a hassle?"

"If it was we never would have suggested it." Joey said walking back into living room. "Sorry I was just passing through don't mind me."

Yugi bit his lip pondering on the thought. "Okay I guess that would be fine. But I'll sleep upstairs one last time tonight."

Yami smiled. "Perfect. Seto and Joey can probably work on putting your stuff downstairs in one of the rooms while you and I are at your appointment. That okay?"

"Sounds fine." Yugi answered before yawning. "What time is it?"

"Nearly 10:00. You want to go to bed?" Yami answered.

"Yeah, will you help me?" Yugi asked holding his arms out.

Yami stood up and pulled his boyfriend into his arms and held him close. "You don't even have to ask."

Akkadia: Before you say anything Yami yes I know I didn't do a cliffy; I'm too depressed.

Kanna: Once again if possible 3 reviews= chapter 21


	21. Outbursts and Ideas

Kanna: The two spiky haired idiots are nowhere to be found and my Hikari's taking a nap so I'll do the disclaimer. Akkadia does not own Yugioh. she does own any characters not mentioned in the series so don't sue.

Chapter 21 Ideas and Outbursts

"He's still not awake?"

Yami turned around to see Seto standing in the doorway with a worried expression on his face. He turned his attention back to his slumbering boyfriend. "Yeah. I've tried everything I can think of and he's slept through it all. I hope he's all right. I mean I knew he was tired but he's been sleeping for more than 9 hours. Unless someone's sick nobody should be able to sleep that long."

Corey stepped in dressed in a pair of black jogging pants and no shirt a towel wrapped around his shoulders. "Let me guess, either he's still asleep or just refuses to get up?"

The other two turned to see the newcomer enter the room. "Yeah and we're starting to get worried."

"Does he have a fever or anything like that?" Corey asked.

Yami placed his forehead against his slumbering boyfriends and shook his head. "No he feels fine to me."

Hmm then I know exactly how to wake him up." Corey looked at Yami, "But first I need you to get in the pool."

Yami looked back at Corey cock-eyed. "Why?"

Corey smirked as he continued to towel dry his damp hair. "Because that's where I'm moving him."

Yugi's blank eyes suddenly opened. "Try it and you won't survive to see your 20th birthday Corey."

The others turned to see Yugi sitting up his blank eyes looking in a random direction. Corey smirked and didn't bother to hide it from his tone. "I knew that would work. I highly doubt you would want to have to experience an actual reinactment."

"You're so lucky I'm blind otherwise I'd get out of his bed and kick your ass." Yugi grumbled as he kicked off his covers and fumbled for his cane. "What time is it anyway?"

"A little after 9:00. I tried to get you up 45 minutes ago but you were just being stubborn I assume." Yami said sitting on the edge of the bed. "What do you want to wear?"

"My crimson shirt and my black jeans." Yugi answered. Finding his cane he pushed himself to his feet. "The one without the flames on the side."

Yami walked over to Yugi's closet and pulled out the chosen attire and laid it on the bed. "It's on the bed for you." He headed towards the door. "Feel free to call if you need anything and when you want me to help you down the stairs."

Yugi smiled in the direction of Yami's voice. "Tell you what Yami I'm going to try to get down the stairs myself. You can spot me but I don't want any help."

Yami could understand where Yugi was coming from and smiled in return. "Sounds good." He turned to the others. "Come on let's give Yugi some privacy. Isn't Joey supposed to be making breakfast?" his face started turning green.

Corey looked over confused. "Is Joey's cookin bad or something?"

Seto chuckled. "No it's not bad it's just sometimes if we don't get to the food before he seasons it it turns into something you'd only find at a very very authentic Mexican resaurant."

Corey nodded understanding now. "Well let's head downstairs then."

Seto and Yami followed leaving Yugi alone to change in privacy. "So who's taking Yugi to the clinic then?"

Yami turned around to look at the others. "Well don't you think that should be up for Yugi to decide?"

Seto walked past the tri-color haired man and nodded. "Very true either way I have my driver informed to be ready to take Yugi and his choice of escort to the hospital in one hour. Now come on let's get to the kitchen before my fiancé starts a fire."

"I heard that Seto!" Joey shouted from the kitchen. "You're no better than me!"

"At least I don't drown the food in hot sauce and other things I'm not mentioning." Seto retorted running into the kitchen and tackling his blonde fiancé.

"I'm trying to figure something out now." Corey said.

Mokuba walked into the room with a stack of dishes. "What's that?"

"Well actually two things." Corey continued taking some of the dishes. "Here let me help you with that."

Mokuba smiled. "Thank you." He began to set the table. "So what are you trying to figure out?"

Corey set the plates down as well. "Well are those two going to be able to reach the alter before they kill each other and if they do make it there who will be considered the housewife and the bacon bringer."

"We heard that Corey!" Seto and Joey both yelled from the kitchen.

Yami leaned against the doorframe rolling his eyes "You guys are downright hilarious you know that?" he turned his gaze towards the kitchen. "So is the food safe?"

"Consider yourself lucky this time Yami, we're out of hot sauce." Seto answered walking out.

Joey groaned. "Please don't remind me."

"Joey I'm sure you'll survive one meal without hot sauce sheesh!" Yugi said from the top of the stairs. "Yami I'm ready to come down stairs."

Yami along with the others jumped when they heard Yugi's voice. "I'm still trying to get used to that." He headed towards the staircase.

"It's weird how Yugi can hear us all the way over there." Mokuba said.

Corey chuckled. "That's not surprising to me. Back at the facility we had some blind people who were being treated as well. Their senses are usually pretty high so I'm used to it."

"So did they actually gain their sight back?" Joey asked dishing out the breakfast.

"Most of the time yeah." Corey answered. He looked behind him when he noticed the others looking at him including Yami who had Yugi at his side. "What?"

Yugi pushed himself away from Yami and moved towards where he was guessing Corey was. "Corey? Corey where are you?" Seconds later he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Corey is that you?"

Corey smiled as he pulled Yugi closer. "It's me. Is something wrong Yugi?"

"I want you to take me to the clinic." Yugi said.

Corey stepped back. "Me! But I don't know where it is. Shouldn't someone closer to you take you?"

Yugi stepped forward. "Are you saying you aren't my friend and you're not close to me?"

Corey shook his head even though he knew Yugi wouldn't be able to see it. "No no that's not what I meant. Please Yugi I wasn't trying to upset you."

"Look just forget about it. Joey will you take me then?" Yugi asked.

"Of course Yuge but first you should eat something. We still have time before your appointment." Joey answered leading his best friend towards the table.

Yugi sighed shrugging the blonde off. "I don't have much of an appetite. But I guess I'd would be best for me to put something in my stomach." He tapped his cane in front of him to make sure there was nothing in front of him he could trip managing to get to the table without any support or assistance. "Oh by the way if you guys stil plan on giving me a room down here, I've already decided which one I want if that's okay."

Seto sat down as well glancing over at Yami then Joey. "Which one?" He noticed Yugi blindly reaching out in front of him. "Oh your-"

"Don't tell me. I want to do this myself." Yugi carefully reached out till his hand reached his glass then he moved his hand along the tablecloth till he hit his utensils. Finally he moved his hands over till he touched his plate. Smiling he raised his head knowing Seto always sat in the same seat, across from him. "See I can do it myself. As for my room I want the one closest to the downstair bathroom on the right side."

"I never doubted. We're just so used to telling you." Seto responded.

"Well get unused to it." Yugi snapped. Seconds later he recoiled. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be like this I'm just"

"It's all right Yugi we understand." Corey spoke up knowingly. "At least I do." Turning to the others he was greeted with quizzical looks. "What?"

"You know why Yugi's acting like this?" Joey asked.

"Yeah don't you?" Corey responded.

Yami set his glass down having drained the contents in one swig. "No we don't enlighten us."

Corey set his fork down and looked at Yugi before looking at the others. "Well back at the facility most of the patients who were in recovery in the beginning would often require help and assistance to move around, eat even us the toilet. After awhile when either their strength returned to them or they became frustrated enough they became very stubborn and would often insist they could do these mundane tasked on their own." He glanced away, a slight flush darkening his cheeks. "I should know I did the very same thing myself."

Mokuba placed his own fork down. "So you're saying Yugi's just being stubborn?

Corey smiled warmly at the younger Kaiba. "Yep that's all there is too it. He's just being stubborn."

Yugi stuck his tongue not. "I am not!"

Corey pointed to his friend and chuckled. "I rest my case."

Yami reached over for the pitcher of juice and refilled his glass. "Is there anything else you want to do today Yugi?"

"Well after my appointment I was hoping to go down to city hall and ask about the remains of my grandfather's shop. Remember that land belongs to me now and I have to take care of business soon." He leaned back "But for now let's get this appointment over with."

Joey smiled before glancing at the clock and nearly hitting the celing. "Yuge come on we have to go if you don't want to be late."

Yugi only nodded as this time he allowed Joey to assist him to getting to the limo.

Once Yugi and Joey were gone Yami turned to the others. "Let's finish eating and get to work. I want to be finished with Yugi's room before he and Joey get back."

"Don't worry if Joey takes Yugi to City Hall we should have plenty of time. " Looking over Seto noticed a gleam in the other mans eye and raised his eyebrow in response. "I'm guessing you have a plan."

Yami only smiled. "You'll see."

Shaking his head Seto finished up his breakfast. Looking over he noticed his little brother pushing his eggs around on his plate. "Is something wrong Mokuba?"

"Why do you think Yugi wanted Corey to take him to the clinic?" Mokuba asked out of nowhere.

Yami rested his head in his hand. "That's a good question. A very good question."

Akkadia: (Yawning) I guess that's another cliffy.

Kanna: I don't know what Yami would say if he was here right now.

Akkadia: He can't say anything since I know exactly where he is.

Kanna: I'm not asking. Well folks 3 reviews= chapter 22.


	22. Options and Confessions

Akkadia: Hi guys (walks into her freezer)

Yugi: Now what the heck is she doing in there?

Kanna: (walking around in her two piece) Hikari's either cooling off or looking from story ideas to thaw out.

Akkadia: (in freezer) Try both!

Yami: She's gonna write more stories? Ra help us all!

Akkadia: Who ever said they'd be about you you idiot?

Yami: oh right well Akkadia doesn't own us.

Yugi:On with the fic!

Chapter 22: Options and Confessions

"Yugi are you all right?"

Yugi turned is head in the direction of his best friend's voice. The two of them had arrived at the clinic and were patiently waiting to see Dr. Hewlard. Yugi had kept quiet the whole time they were waiting. "Yeah I'm fine."

Joey tossed the long expired magazine on to the side table and gently reached out to take his best friend's hand. "Yuge earlier today you seemed anxious when Corey mentioned some blind people gaining your sight back. Tell me was that why you wanted Corey go with you?"

Yugi stayed silent for several minutes before clearing his throat. "Yes. Back at the facility I knew about those patients but I never knew they gained their sight back. I was never around one of them long enough to find out if they did get it back or not. I know there's a chance I could get my sight back but I wonder if it's possible if I can spee dup that chance."

Joey cocked an eyebrow, "What exactly do you mean by that Yugi?"

"I don't really know myself." Yugi responded. "Let's just get this appointment over with."

No sooner had he spoken this, Dr. Hewlard approached the two of them with a smile. "Ah Yugi, good to have you with us again with the knowledge that you'll be leaving the same day."

Yugi reached for his cane and pushed himself to his feet. "Well actually I need to talk to you about something."

"Let's get to my office first and we'll discuss it there." Dr. Hewlard said leading the two of them towards his office. "Well take care of your check up and then we'll have that talk."

Joey placed his arm out leading Yugi down the hall. He didn't say anything but knew there was something on his best friend's mind. Unsure of what else to do he quietly followed the doctor.

"I think he's going to like it."

Yami turned around to see Corey leaning against the doorframe of Yugi's new room. He had been sitting on the edge of the bed. "Yes I hope he does. It just kills me to know he'll never be able to see it."

Corey walked into the room and sat down next to Yami. "You really do love him don't you?"

Yami looked away. "Yes more than anything. He and I have been through so much. If anything ever happened to him I'd never forgive myself."

"I know what you mean. I hate to admit it but when he first came to the facility I couldn't stand him. I thought he was stuck up." Corey admitted. "But then I realized how sick he was and how much he had gone through to get to that point. After I got to know him I realized I was starting to like him. He wasn't like any of the other patients there. After the end of the first year I realized I wanted to help him. I really cared about him. By the middle of the second year he was there I realized I had fallen for him."

Yami turned to look at Corey. "Why are you telling me this Corey?"

"Because you need to know how loyal Yugi was how loyal he is." Corey responded. "Now I won't blame you if you decide to kick my ass for telling you this. But I've kissed Yugi twice now. The first time was before I knew he had a boyfriend. He pushed me away and told me about you. At first I didn't want to give up but when I realized how in love he was with you." He trailed off. "The second time was only to be of comfort. He had found out where the facility was and realized how close he was to you. I kissed him to calm him down."

Yami stayed quiet as Corey explained himself. "And you're saying each time he stayed loyal to me by pushing you away?"

"Yes. Although I find myself becoming more intrigued by someone else now." Corey responded leaning back against the bed. "But I don't dare approach him, fear of his brother wanting to tear my nuts off."

Yami turned around wide-eyed. "You're not talking about Mokuba are you?"

Corey nodded. "Yeah I am. Ever since I started staying here I've come to realize I no longer harbor those types of feelings for Yugi but I am starting to feel something towards Mokuba. Don't get me wrong I still love Yugi. He was my first crush I guess and you know what they say, you never forget your first love. But I don't know."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Seto asked after entering the room. When he say Corey sit up he held up his hand. "I heard everything and no I'm not going to hit you. But I want to know what you plan to do."

Corey looked away and bit his lip. "What am I supposed to do? I go back to the facility soon so what would be the point in confessing to him."

"Because if you don't tell him you may regret it in the future." Yami said. "I know for a fact if I hadn't realized my feelings for Yugi I don't know where I'd be right now. Or where he would be."

"It's the same thing with Joey." Seto said sitting down on the chair across from the bed.

"But do you even know what direction Mokuba goes in?" Corey asked. "I mean I don't want to offend him or make a fool of myself if I do confess to him."

"Well you're just going to have to take that chance." Yami said giving Corey a light push. "Besides look at it this way. If he doesn't accept you won't have to stick around to face him and be embarrassed whenever you cross paths with him."

Corey sighed deeply as he nodded. "You're right. I guess if you have the guts to ask your boyfriend to marry you I can confess to Mokuba. I'll ask him to go for a walk or something and go from there." He turned around to see both Seto and Yami giving him reassuring looks. "I just hope I'm making the right decision."

"Okay everything looks good so now what is it you wanted to talk to me about." Dr. Hewlard asked after checking all of Yugi's vitals among a few other medicals things.

"Actually I was wondering if it is possible for me to talk to Casper." Yugi said.

Dr. Hewlard started to say something but stopped himself. Seconds later he cleared ihs throat. "Yugi what is this all about?"

Yugi sighed deeply as he launched into an explanation about what Corey had said and what he had been considering ever since hearing it. "You know I want to get sight back as soon as possible. I can't stand being blind."

Dr. Hewlard sat down and looked over at Joey who was just as confused as he was. "Yugi have you forgotten, your blindness is temporary. Give it time and you will gain your sight back."

"Well I don't want to wait." Yugi protested. "If there's a chance I can speed up the process by God I'm going to do what ever I can to take it."

"I understand where you're coming from Yugi." Dr. Hewlard said. "But keep in mind you're case is not as severe as others. And only specials go to the facility. There is however a chance I can help speed up the process."

Yugi stood up fast only to find himself toppling into Joey's arms, "Thanks."

"Yuge you need to be careful." Joey said helping his friend sit down again. He turned to look at Dr. Hewlard. "What do you mean you could help?"

"Well it wouldn't be me specificly but there's a new breakthrough for optical surgery. Yugi's case would be perfect to test it." Dr. Hewlard explained.

"You mean I'd be a guinea pig for your experiment?" Yugi asked.

"I don't like to phrase it like that but yes. There would be side effects of course. The main one would be you lose your sight entirely." Dr. Hewlard answered.

Joey's honey eyes widened. "Yugi are you sure about this? It's never been proven to work and if it doesn't you could use your sight completely. You really want to take that risk?"

"Joey I wasn't about to jump to the opportunity without thinking it over you idiot." Yugi snapped. "I'm not that dumb." Taking a deep breath he turned his head in the direction he guessed Dr. Hewlard was, "I'd like to take this into consideration and think it over if I can."

"Of course Yugi. I don't plan to rush you into anything." Dr. Hewlard reached into his desk and handed Joey a manilla envelope. "All the information gathered about the operation is in here. Feel free to look it over and discuss it with your friends. No matter your decision I want to see you in here again in two weeks for another check up okay?

Joey nodded and turned to Yugi. "Come on pal let's get going. I'll call for the limo."

Yugi nodded as well and reached for his cane. Once the two of them were heading towards the limo he sighed. "I have to make sure to apologize to the others when we get back, especially Corey. I just hope he'll forgive me."

"Oh come on Yuge don't be stupid. You know we'd all forgive you for anything. You mean too much to all of us." Joey responded as he helped his best friend into the limo. "So stop thinking such dumb thoughts."

Yugi smiled. "Okay Joey okay."

"Now let's get home."

"Hey Mokuba can I talk to you for a minute?" Corey asked after finding the younger Kaiba reading in his room.

Mokuba looked up to see the other boy standing in his doorway. "Sure Corey is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine. I uh I just wanted to give you something." Corey said as he walked into the room. He held out a white envelope. "It's a it's the recipe for my spaghetti cheddy. Since I'm going to be leaving soon I wanted to give you guys something to remember me by and I know you like to cook some times."

Mokuba opened the envelope and looked over the recipe card. "Seems simple enough. Whenever I make it I'll think of you. " He placed the recipe card in his bedside table drawer and locked it. "I uh I really don't have anything to give you in return."

Corey leaned towards the raven-haired boy. "Don't worry there's just one thing I'd like from you. But if I ask for it you might be offended."

Mokuba turned to look at Corey evidently confused. "What is it?"

Knowing he had to do it now or never Corey leaned forward and quickly pressed his lips to the other boys and pulled away almost immediately. Seconds later he rose to his feet muttered a sorry and ran out of the room.

Mokuba reached up to touch his lip and looked at the spot where Corey had just been sitting. "What was that all about?" He didn't know but he was going to find out.

Akkadia: Yep that's a good place to stop for now.

Seto: what the heck are you doing corrupting my little brother like that?

Kanna: Kaiba in this story Mokuba is 18 so he's not being corrupted he's technically an adult now.

Yami: And it also keeps Yugi with me .

Akkadia: Exactly! 3 reviews= chapter 23!


	23. Quite a splash

Akkadia: Hey all.

Yugi: Is anyone still reading this story?

Yami: We'll find out after the end of it and if she gets any reviews.

Kanna: Hikari has a reason for not updating for a while.

Akkadia: (in her hamper) Try several reasons!

Kanna: Exactly now as hyou all know Hikari doesn't own the Yugioh characters but the story idea and Corey are hers so don't sue!

Chapter 23 Quite a splash

Joey glanced over to see Yugi with his eyes closed curled up in the seat opposite him. He knew his best friend wasn't asleep though. No one oculd sleep in that position, at least the blonde knew he couldn't. "Hey Yuge you okay?"

Yugi only nodded. The two of them hadnt' spoken since they had left the hospital and that was because Yugi had been thinking about something very carefully. "Joey can you guys take me to that place Seto told me about. I need to take care of some business."

"You mean you know what you're going to do with that land then?" Joey asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do." Yugi answered feeling his way back over so he could sit next to Joey. "But you can't tell the others. I plan on doing it myself."

"No worries. May I ask though what you're going to do with it?" Joey asked placing an arm around his blind best friend.

"All in good time Joey, all in good time."

"Hey Seto have you seen Corey?" Mokuba asked walking into his brother's office.

"Uh I think he's out swimming again." Seto answered glancing up from his laptop. "Why is something wrong?"

Mokuba noticeably looked away the faintest trace of a blush developing on his cheeks. "No I just need to talk to him."

"Seto pushed his chair away from hid desk and patted his lap. "Mokie come here."

Mokubw was startled. He hadn't sat on his brother's lap in over 3 years. Although his figure would allow him to get away with it. Knowing better than to argue with his brother he climbed into Seto's lap. "What is it Seto?"

Seto wrapped his arms around his little brother enjoying their embrace for a quiet moment before answering. "Mokuba did something happen between you and Corey earlier today?"

Mokuba could feel that fading blush rebloom and darken. "Yeah, he um he-"

"He kissed you didn't he?" Yami asked having entered the room. "Sorry to interrupt guys I was just wondering what you're plans are for dinner. It's my turn to cook."

"Lets just order pizza. After all the work we did I don't any of us would want to be slaving over a hot stove tonight." Seto answered. "But since you do dinner tonight you pay."

"No worries just let me know if you guys want something different from the usual." Yami requested. "That reminds me I still need to find out what Corey's favorite is; excuse me." He looked up and notice Mokuba react to hearing 'Corey's name' but he said nothing about it. "Well I'll let you guys know when the pizza is here."

Seto had noticed the reaction too and chuckled. "Mokuba is there something you want to tell me?"

Mokuba hadn't realized just hearing the other boy's name was making him react the way he had just had. He could still feel the other's lips on lingering on his and he couldn't deny it had felt really good. It had only been then that he had realized he had tried to get as close to Corey as he could, spend time with him and learn what he could about him. "I think I think I like Corey."

Seto gave his brother a quizzical look. "You 'think'?"

Mokuba knew he was lying to himself. "Okay I guess I know I like him. I have for a while now. I don't know what to do about it though."

"Simple you confront your feelings and confess to him. Since he already kissed you have a very slim chance of being rejected." Seto explained.

"And you are okay with this Seto?" Mokuba asked.

Seto let out a faint sigh. "Mokuba I'm aware you are no longer a little kid and even though I had admitting the fact you're growing up I'm aware you are at the age where a relationship and even the beginning of love is a possibility. Just take things one step at a time though."

Mokuba smiled as he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck before climbing off his lap. "I'm going to find Corey."

"Good luck kiddo." Seto said before going back to his laptop.

"Mr. Motou, Mr. Hosely will see you know."

Both Joey and Yugi's head shot up at the sound of a woman's voice. "Thank you." Yugi stood up took a hold of his cane and motioned for Joey to follow him.

"Mr. Motou, if it's not to much trouble I'd like to discuss this matter with you alone."

"Mr. Hosely, Joey is one of my closest friend's and he's also my guide. I am blind and I am not familiar with my current surroundings. Plus I need him here to help me go over the documents." Yugi answered.

Mr. Hosely sighed. "Very well follow me."

"Yugi what are you up to?" Joey asked as he led his best friend into the office. "Who is this guy?"

"He's the one who's going to make my decision of what I want to do with the land where the game shop stood legal. I've finally decided what I want to do with it." Yugi explained. "And I think you and Seto will like it a lot."

Joey looked at his friend confused. "What do you mean Yugi?"

Yugi could sense the confusion in his friend's tone. "As I said before Joey, all in good time." He turned in the direction he guessed Mr. Hosely was sitting. "Now let's get down to business. "

"Hey Corey may I talk to you?"

Corey looked around having just resurfaced from diving into the shallow end of the pool. An idiotic move on his part but he and made sure not to hit his head. "Oh uh Mo-mokuba, um is verything all right."

Mokuba had slipped his shoes off and was dangling his legs into the water. "It will be I hope after you come over here."

Corey slowly moved through the water until he reached the other boy. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well first I wanted to know why you kissed me." Mokuba asked getting straight to the point.

Corey felt his cheeks faintly darken. "Uh well you see…"

Mokuba adjustedh his position so he was lying on his stomach. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to the other boys in a quick kiss. "If you like me why didn't you just tell me?"

Corey was taken aback by the gesture but smiled nevertheless. "You mean you arent' mad at me?"

"If I was I wouldn't have just kissed you." Mokuba said. "But there is something you could do that would make me mad at you."

Corey smirked, "You mean something like this." He reached up and somehow managed to pull Mokuba into the pool.

Mokuba resurfaced coughing and sputtering. "Ooh you are so going to get it!" He swam towards Corey who moved further away. "What, playing hard to get Corey?"

Corey stopped, shocked. "Wha-" He was cut off by Mokuba's lips on his own.

Neither of them noticed a sillouhette standing just by the edge of the pool. "Wel well well what do we have here?"

Mokuba broke the kiss and looked up to see Yami standing there with his arms folded in front of his chest. "Ah Yami, I um I…"

Yami chuckled. "No worries you two carry on. I just wanted to know what type of pizza Corey would like."

"Oh um, I guess Pepperoni will do." Corey answered wrapping his arms around Mokuba. "Um what does your brother have to say about all this?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" The others looked up to see Seto standing there as well. "He'd be more then happy to tell you."

"Seto I don't understand, you said-"

"I know what I said Mokuba." Seto began, "I only want ot make sure you two are going to follow any rules I may have for you.

"Rules?" the two of them asked.

"Yes 'rules'. " Seto said, "Since you two are now together, I request you stay together and if anything happens to my brother Corey you will be not only answering to me but my fiancé as well."

"Speaking of Joey, he and Yugi should have been back by now." Yami said now finally realizing how late it had become. "Think we should give them a call."

"There won't be a need for that. Joey sent me a text about an hour a go telling me he and Yugi are making a detour before the head back here." Seto said. "They should be home soon I should think."

Just as the words were spoken the front door opened. "We're back!" Joey said running through the mansion. "Seto Seto were are you?'

"Joey they're out by the pool." Yugi said hearing the sounds coming from the otheside of the mansion. He used his cane to move into the living room and take seat on the couch. "Oh what a day."

Joey ran straight for the outside patio until he reached the pool. "Seto!" without realizing it he crashed into his fiancé and both of them landed straight into the pool…

Yugi: That was quite a splash...

Akkadia: Hence the name of the chapter. The cliffy queen is back!

Yami: she's back all right with plenty of flamers at the ready I bet.

Kanna: Dont' jump to conclusions you guys.

Akkadia: 3 reviews = chapter 24!


	24. Gifts and Desires

Akkadia: Hey guys. (drinking honey lemon tea)

Kanna: (slaps her forehead) I know it's winter Hikari but of all the flavors why that one?

Yugi: what's wrong with it? (reads chapter then goes wide-eyed) Oh!

Yami: I think I'll wait. If Yugi's given that reaction I'm not sure I want to know.

Kanna: Well to make up for all the short puny chapters hikari is producing an over 2500 word chapter a first in a while for one of her Yugioh fics.

Akkadia: Oh speaking of Yugioh I do own them...in the sense I own a few dvds and my Yami pillow. So I own them but...I don't. Oh before I forget this chapter is rated M.

Yami: (shudders at the thought of being 'legal owned' by Akkadia).

Yugi: On with the fic.

A/N: Work sleep work sleep work sleep, um did I mention work and sleep? Yeah that's pretty much all I have had time for. So to make up for the lengthy update here is a long chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 24: Gifts and Desires

"Joseph Wheeler you better consider yourself extremely lucky I love you as much as I do?"

Joey shook his blonde hair free of water after he and Seto had resurfaced. "Oh and why is that?"

Seto captured the blonde's lips with his own in a fierce kiss, "Because if I didn't you'd be so dead right now. But since you have decided to annoy me I'll have to settle with this." The brunette dunked his fiancé under the water before pulling him back up and smiling.

Joey coughed and sputtered. "I guess I deserve that."

Yugi walked out of the house and with the assitance of his cane, made his way over to one of the deck chairs. "You know Corey I'm starting to ask the same question you did earlier?"

Corey looked at his friend, "What question was that?"

"You asked if those two could even make it to the alter before tearing each other apart." Yugi said.

"No they'll never tear each other apart, they tear each other clothes maybe." Yami said.

"Seto swam over to the edge of the pool and reached out for Yami's ankle. "You're going to regret saying that."

Yami stepped back so he was out of reach only to be pushed back in by Joey who had somehow climbed out of the pool without the tri-colored hair man knowing. Surfacing seconds later he glared at the blonde. "You two are perfect for each other do you know that?"

Seto shielded himself when Joey jumped in again. Only this time the blonde had pulled the brunette down with him and locked their lips in a quickkiss before the two of them resurfaced again. "Why do I get the feeling you have wanted to try that for a while now?" Seto asked once he had caught his breath.

Joey looked away innocently, "Maybe because I have."

"Hey Joey, I know you love my brother to death but was it really necessary to tackle him that way?" Mokuba asked.

Yugi stood up and tapped his cane on the cement to get their attention. "Actually I don't blame him for 'greeting' his fiancé that way. Go ahead and tell them the good news Joey."

The others looked at the blonde in question. "What good news?"

"Well the reason why we were late is because we stopped at the real estate office then city hall." Joey started.

"Wow fantastic news, let's celebrate." Cody said only to get bonked on the head by Mokuba.

"Very funny." Joey glared. "As I was saying. Yugi told me he had finally decided what he wanted to do with the land where the game shop stood."

Yami had hoisted himself out of the pool and made his way over to the deck chairs where he took a seat next to his boyfriend. "And what did you decide?"

Yugi reached into his inner jacket pocket and produced an envelope. "Take a look and see for yourself."

Yami carefully unfolded the non sealed flap and scanned the contents. After a minute his eyes widened. "You mean you-"

"Yep and I don't regret it in the least since I can't do anything with it in the current state I'm in now." Yugi answered.

Seto moved to the edge of the pool. "Yami what is it?"

Yami looked at his two best friends. "Yugi is giving the land to you two."

Mokuba's jaw dropped. "Wait what?"

"You heard right Mokuba, I'm giving the land to your brother and Joey as an early wedding present. Feel free to do with it as you please." Yugi said turning away.

"Why does it sound like your doubting your actions?" Yami asked reaching out towards his look-alike.

"I'm not, I'm just-" Yugi sighed. "I need to tell hyou something; alone Yami."

"Okay, let's go to your new room." Yami suggested. "I'll even stay in there to night with you till you get used to the new surroundings."

"I'd I'd like that." Yugi said quietly.

"Let me lead you there this time so you can learn the layout first." Yami took boyfriend's hand and led him through the house and into the room. "There's a lot of space so you wont'have to worry about running into anything. The bed is 8 paces ahead and the bathroom is to the right 6 paces. There's the patio to the outside about 7 paces and your dresser with all your clothes is literally two paces from the left side of the bed."

Yugi confined the number of paces to memory and released himself from Yami's arm before stepping 7 paces then reaching out with his cane to have it come in contact with the bed. Sure enough it was 8 paces. He moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed. "Yami come over here."

Yami did as requested and took a seat next to Yugi. "Yugi?"

Yugi sighed and retracted his cane to it was no longer extended. "Yami don't say anything." He readjusted his position by reaching out for Yami's arms and encircling them around his shoulders whereas he wrapped his arms around Yami's waist. "Please just hold me like this for a while."

Yami wasn't sure why his boyfriend had the sudden craving for the embrace but found no reason to argue as he held tight to the slightly smaller man. "Of course, as long as you want Yugi." He wanted to kiss him but he didn't dare break the moment. If Yugi wanted to be kissed Yami would let him do the kissing first.

Several minutes past and the two of them stayed in that same position. Finally Yami cleared his throat, "So, uh what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Yugi didn't answer with words but with his mouth on Yami's. The kiss was hesitant at first but Yugi deepened it when he felt Yami start to pull away.

Yami was unsure of what had come over Yugi but didn't want this sudden burst for affection from his lover to 'go to waste' so he moved so the two of them were laying on the bed with him straddling the smaller man's waste. "You do you?"

Yugi only nodded his blank eyes almost attempting to focus on his lover. "Please, I want to be held by you kissed by you and-" his face darkened, '-loved by you."

No other words needed to be spoken as Yami began trailing kisses along Yugi's neck earning faint gasps from the other man. He kept up his tactics as he began to slowly unbutton Yugi's shirt. He moved his lips back up to Yugi's and captured them. "Say Yugi, I want to try something."

Yugi pushed himself into a half sitting position, "What do you mean?"

Yami didn't answer and instead moved off the bed. "I'll be right back.."

Yugi sat there alone unsure of what was going on but received his answer when he felt Yami counting to himself. "Yami?"

"It is 8 paces, huh." Yami said as he started moving his hands along Yugi's body brushing against one of his ticklish spots.

"Yami!" Yugi half laugh half gasped. "What exactly are you doing?

Having returned to his orignal position of straddling Yugi he reached for the other man's hands and guided them to his eyes. Covering them was a blindfold.

"Yami why are you?" Yugi asked.

"Because I want to see just how ell I know your body without having to see it. Besides last time you seemed to 'enjoy' our acticities more then when you had your sight." Yami explained. He waited for a moment then felt forward for Yugi's cheek. "I knew it your blushing."

Yugi turned his head away. "I am not."

Yami only chuckled before kissing Yugi again and moving his hands back to his lover's now half buttoned shirt. "Now where were we?"

Yugi gasped when he felt Yami attack his neck again with kisses. "Ah Yami."

"Yugi I'm not holding back this time no matter what. I want you to experience every ounce of my love for you." Yami said in a husky voice.

Yugi felt tears coming to his eyes. "To be honest Yami, that's exactly what I want you to do, please."

Yami captured Yug's lips in the softest yet deepest most passionate kiss either of them had ever shared. "Make love to me Yami."

Yami didn't need to hear anymore as he removed his own shirt and tossed it to the floor and helped Yugi out of his own before trailing his kisses along his lover's neck and collarbone. As he continued his actions he could feel Yugi starting to grow hard and he chuckled. "A little present for me all wrapped up huh?"

Yugi felt his face grow red but this time he didn't turn his head away. "H-hai." He gasped when he felt Yami begin to lick one of his nipples. The moans couldn't be held back as he felt Yami attacking one of his currently sensitive spots. "Ah Yami."

"You like that don't you?" Yami asked smirking.

"Shut up." Yugi said only to be liplocked with Yami again.

"Sorry you know I like talking so you'll have to shut me up yourself." Yami said. He was taken by surprise when he felt Yugi manuver the two of them so he was the one being straddled. "Yugi?"

Unlike Yami Yugi was more then sure he knew his lover's body inside and out. He reached for his boyfriend's nipple and teased it by lightly pinching it then assaulting the other one with his tongue and gently biting it between his teeth earning a gasp and a slight whimper from the other man. "Why would I want to shut you up when I can make you do that?"

Yami couldn't hold back his gasp when he felt Yugi move his hand along his sides and down to his jeans removing the belt and unzipping them. "Yugi?"

"Yami don't say anything just feel." Yugi requested as he moved down so he was at his boyfriend's waist before removing jeans along with Yami's boxers. "Amazing as always." He said as he began stroking his lover's shaft.

"Don't talk nonsense you can't see it." Yami said gasping.

"I don't need to, it's you." Yugi argued before taking Yami into his mouth.

It took every ounce of Yami's willpower not to buck up into Yugi's mouth. His hands tightened on the sheets and he bit his lip trying to keep any noise from escaping.

Yugi noticed this and stopped his actions. "Yami please don't hold back. If you're worried about the others don't be, I highly doubt they'll care."

Yami groaned. "That's not what I'm concerned about I'm- Ahh!"

Yugi had taken advantage of the other man's open mouth and had earned the sound he had wanted to hear. "That's better."

Yami groaned again, "You little trickster."

"And proud of it."Yugi said as he moved his mouth from his boyfriend's length to placing kisses on his lower chest navel upper chest and so on till he was liplocked with Yami again. "Yami?"

Yami wasn't sure what Yugi as asking but when he felt the other man's still clothed length pressed up against he caught on quickly. "Ah okay." He placed his hands on Yugi's hips and moved so he was ontop of him and wasted no time removing the other boy's jeans and boxers. He stroked his lover earning cute whimpers from the other boy. "I love that sound." He whispered attacking Yugi's nipple earning a cry of pleasure.

"Yami,please I!" Yugi gasped when he felt Yami's mouth engulf him.

Yami smirked again as he continued assault. "Yugi reach inside your bedside table drawer on your right side and hand me the bottle that's in there."

Yugi confused by the request did as he was asked and proceeded to get the bottle. "Is this what I think it is?"he asked.

"Yep, I figured you woudn't mind having one ready just in case." Yami said as he took the bottle and pushed his blindfold up long enough to pour some of the substance on to his fingers then put his blindfold back on. "Yugi, are you ready?"

"Hai." Yugi said before biting down on his lip when he felt Yami's next actions. "Itai."

"Gomen." Yami leaned forward and blindly searched for Yugi's lips with his own.

Yugi accepted the kiss as Yami continued his movements. Soon one finger was replaced with two then three. He felt his legs being hoisted over Yami's shoulder. Finally Yugi felt 'empty' but soon was replaced with the feeling of fullness when he felt Yami enter him to the hilt in one thrust. "AHH!"

Yami stayed in his position both men panting hard. "Yugi, gomen I couldn't wait."

It did hurt yes it hurt like hell but Yugi didn't care. The pleasure had almost immediately been over washed by the pleasure that had occurred when Yami had hit his prostate on the first go. "Yami I-"

Yami caught on and began thrusting in and out of Yugi.

Yugi buckedhis hips up as well as he could to meet with Yami. The pleasure was overwhelming and the two of them could feel it coursing through their bodies. Yugi moved his legs from Yami's shoulders and he sat up causing Yami to slide out of him.

"Yugi what are you doing?" Yami asked afraid he had indeed gone too far.

"Shh it's okay, I want to try something." Yugi said as he pushed Yami back against the bed and straddled his waist. He then proceeded to take old of Yami's shaft and placed it against his entrance. But instead of going fast he made Yami enter him at a torturing pace.

With his blindfold on Yami had no idea what his lover was up to but when he felt it he wanted to badly to grab Yugi by the hips and push him down all the way. It was pleasure mixed with torture, it was almost too much. When Yugi was finally accepting all of him he gasped. "Sneaky."

Yugi chuckled, "I'm assuming you liked it." He asked as he began moving up and down. He felt his cheeks heat up when he felt his own length start to slap against Yami's stomach.

Yami heard it to and reached out for it. He began stroking it hard and fast wanting his boyfriend to feel as much pleasure as possible.

Yugi moved up and down faster and soon the two of them could feel their body's tensing up. "Ah Yami, I can't I!"

Yami pulled Yugi down and kissed him hard all the while contining his stroking. "Come for me Yugi." He removed his blindfold so he would be able to see Yugi as he climaxed not wanting to miss that amazing image.

Just hearing that request was enough to drive Yugi over the edge and he came hard over Yami's stomach.

Yami could feel Yugi's inside tighten around him and he came fast as well with a yell of pleasure.

For several minutes neither of them moved as the caught their breath. Yami reached up and stroked Yugi's cheek. "I love you so much, Yugi."

"Love me after we get cleaned up." Yugi requested groaning. "That's one of the annoying things about doing this, you can get so messy."

"Oh only one of the things? May I ask what else you consider a downside?" Yami asked.

"Help me get cleaned up and I'll tell you."

Yami: Do I want to know Yugi's other reason?

Yugi: what I want to know is why she's stopping there."

Akkadia: I have my reasons. (pours herself more tea)

Kanna: (rolls eyes) well folks if you want Hikari to continue 3 reviews =chapter 25.


	25. His Choice, Their Feelings

Akkadia: Hey guys.

Kanna: (looks at Yami) Before you even start in on her Hikari has plenty of reasons for taking so long with this update.

Yami: Oh yeah like what?

Yugi: (hands over list of reasons)

Yami: (reads said list) Oh okay.

Akkadia: For once no arguments, (walks over calender) I'm marking that down.

Kanna: (rolls eyes) Hikari doesn't own them, plain and simple.

Yugi: On with the fic.

A/N: Okay guys this is going to be I believe the third to last chapter of this story. I'm almost done. I know it's taken quite a while to get to this point but I'm not proud of this story anymore. I'm losing patience with it lol. I want to get it finished and over with because trying to come up with more ideas is too frustrating with this story. Don't worry I won't leave you guys hanging too badle (despite my title lol). But It is almost finished. Also for the short chapter. I had to have a small filler.

Chapter 25: "His Choice, Their Feelings"

"So you are sure you want to go through with this?" Yami asked after having heard Yugi explain how he had every intention of returning to the 'facility' with Corey in two weeks.

"Yes I have thought everything through and I want to do this. If there's even a slight chance I can speed up the recovery of my eyesight I'm taking it." Yugi answered as he wrapped his bathrobe tightly around his torso. "I honestly do not know how long it will take me to heal but I want to be able to see your face again. I can't stand being left in the dark; literally."

Yami sighed deeply as he searched for a pair of clean pajama bottoms for his lover to wear. "I understand your reasons for this Yugi but I don't know if I could handle two years without you."

"Yami please. If you love me like you claim you will let me do this. I have every intention of returning to you because I want you to be the first thing I see when I get my sight back." Yugi said. "Besides I'll have Corey watching out for me."

"I guess you're right. But have you spoken to Dr. Hewlard about it?" Yami asked.

"Actually yes I have. That's what took so long at my appointment. I was discussing all the details and contacting the facility." Yugi explained. "I'm to return there when Corey does."

"I see. Well if I only have two weeks left to spend with you then who knows how long without you, I plan to use those two weeks to my advantage." Yami said as he helped Yugi into the pajama bottoms before changing into his own. "Do you want me to stay here tonight?"

Yugi smiled. "That's up to you."

Yami didn't hesitate as he climbed under the covers. "You know you never did give me the other reason you hate stopping our earlier activities."

Yugi's cheeks flushed a dark crimson. "How badly do you want me to answer?"

Yami laughed, "With the way you look now you have piqued my curiosity quite a bit."

"Well the other downside is you have to stop at some point." Yugi mumbled into his chest.

"Well if you didn't want to stop all you had to do was say so." Yami said as he captured Yugi's lips with his own. "And if I wasn't so damn tired I'd start up again and stop only when you told me to."

Yugi's cheeks darkened even more. "Yami!"

Yami chuckled as he kissed Yugi's forehead and stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry love but you look so cute like that."

Yugi pouted. "Just shut up, I'm tired." He rolled over and closed his eyes in hopes for sleep to be kind to him that night."

Yami said nothing more as he reached over to turn off the bedside lamp and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. "Good night Yugi."

Seto's dark blue eyes opened when he felt the bed shift again. He was used to Joey tossing and turning but tonight it was becoming downright ridiculous. He turned over to address his fiancé but was surprised to find the blonde's space un-Joeyed. He reached over to click on the bedside lamp and noticed the blonde was standing beside the window looking out. "Hey pup what's wrong? Can't you sleep?"

Joey had been so deep in thought he hadn't even noticed Seto had turned on the light. Snapping out of his trance he sighed. "Yugi's leaving again." He said quietly.

This easily got Seto's attention. "What do you mean he's leaving again?"

Joey walked back over and sat down on the bed before explaining what occurred in the doctor's office. Once he was finished he leaned back against the bed. "He told me he would tell Yami about it tonight but no matter what Yami says he's going to go through with his plan."

"Well to be perfectly honest I don't blame him for making this decision. Yugi's gone through so much so if there's a way to fight back I'd say this is his best chance." Seto said as he reached down and stroked the blonde's head.

"But what about Tea and the others I mean they did attack us." Joey said.

"Don't worry I plan to handle that on my own. Don't forget you are engaged to one of the most powerful men in Japan." Seto said smirking. "Come on let's get some sleep." He reached over and turned the lamp back off again.

Joey moved up so he was in his fiance's arms and kissed him lightly. "Seto?"

"Hmm?"

"I know we hadn't decided when we planned to have the wedding but do you think we could wait until Yugi comes back?" Joey asked.

"I think that would be best. I want him to share this with us as well." Seto said as he held tightly to the blonde. "Oh that reminds me, I think I know the perfect thing to do with the land Yugi gave us."

"Oh?" Joey asked. Seconds later a smile appeared on his face as he already knew what the brunette was thinking. "Perfect."

Mokuba placed his book on his beside table and reached over to turn off his lamp when he noticed a shadow pass his room. "Corey?" the shadow froze. "You okay what's going on?"

Corey took a few steps back. "Sorry I was just using the guest bathroom. The one connected to my room is out of toilet paper and you guys never showed me where you keep the rolls."

Mokuba chuckled. "Oh it's under the sink. He moved over and padded the space next to him. "Come here."

Corey hesitated before entering the room. "Won't your brother get mad if I'm in here?"

Mokuba shook his head, "He won't care. If he did he would have kicked you out on the curb the minute he realized you had feelings for me."

Corey chuckled as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "You two are really close aren't you?"

Mokuba nodded as he moved back against the bed and lay down. "Seto's really all I have. We lost our parents when we were really little. Then we were adopted by a big business tycoon who wanted to show he had a soft side and get sympathy from the world. He was only nice on the surface. Once the camera's stopped rolling and we were behind closed doors."

Corey looked at his boyfriend concerned. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

Mokuba shook his head, "No but he came close a few times. Seto always saved me, always rescued me." He sighed deeply. "But that didn't stop the nightmares."

"Do you still get nightmares?" Corey asked moving closer to Mokuba.

"No, not anymore." Mokuba said with a hint of relief in his voice. He looked over at Corey and smiled. "Besides even if I did my brother would be here to help me. I know him."

Corey moved closer and captured Mokuba's lips with his own in a small kiss. "Well would you mind if I took on that roll, at least until I have to go back?"

At the mentioning of Corey leaving Mokuba clung to Corey out of nowhere. "I don't want you to leave me."

Corey sighed. "Trust me I don't want to either. But I'm still recovering. I haven't told any of you but I've been feeling extremely weak quite a lot lately."

Mokuba's eyes widened. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I-I didn't want to worry you." Corey answered.

"Well if we are going to be together, no secrets okay?" Mokuba pleaded.

Corey looked at Mokuba surprised. "You-you truly want to be with me?"

Mokuba captured Corey's lips as well and snuggled closer to him, "Yes, I hate to admit it but I've fallen for you." He placed his head on Corey's chest. "And although I won't like it I'll wait for you to return after you've had a full recovery." He looked up to see Corey breathing softly indicating he had fallen asleep. "Sweet Dreams."

Yugi: (looks around) Where's my toothbrush?

Yami: Why do you need it?

Kanna: I think to avoid getting cavities from all that sap.

Akkadia: What? I wanted to have a sweet chapter before the final blow.

Yugi: (blushes) Please don't say that word.

Akkadia: What 'blow'?

Yugi: (hides face to cover blush)

Kanna: even after all those lemons he still gets embarassed so easily.

Yami: (kisses Yugi deeply) And I wouldn't change anything about him.

Akkadia: (slaps forehead) Oy get a room you two!

Kanna: 3 reviews = chapter 26


	26. Final author note please read

A/N: Hey everyone, like my other Yugioh story I'm sorry to say I've decided to discontinue this one as well. I've lost all motivation to work on them and I didn't like where they were going. I will however inform everyone that in the story Yugi and Corey go back to the facility Yugi does get his eyesight back and Joey and Seto do get married. Mokuba is given hints from Corey about where the facility is and meets him half way when Core is released. The guys who set fire to the game shop are tried and convicted and sent to prison for attempt of 1st degree murder.

That was my plan for the story. I hope everyone who read it up til now enjoyed and I apologize again that I can't finish this.


End file.
